Mi Hermanastro
by Solitario196
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu familia se entera que estas locamente enamorada de tu hermanastro? Esa pregunta siempre se la hacia Nami, tenia siempre esa misma pregunta pasando todo el tiempo por su cabeza y dejándola perdida en el tiempo.
1. Prologo

**.**

 **.**

 _NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, sino al Gran Eiichiro Oda-Sama_

 _NOTA2: El nombre original de la historia es_ ** _"MI Hermanastro, El cuarto de los Deseos" escrita por_** _ **Heidi Daniela Cubides Forero…**_

 _NOTA3: Primero que nada deseo mandar mis saludos a BonneyT, quien igualmente hace la adaptacion de esta historia pero en otro dominio web._

 _._

 **:_-_::_-_: :_-_: :_-_::_-_: :_-_:** **Prólogo** **:_-_: :_-_::_-_: :_-_: :_-_::_-_:**

 **-.-**

"" _¿Qué pensaría tu familia, si se enteran que estás locamente enamorada de tu hermanastro? Esa pregunta siempre se la hacía Nami, tenía siempre esa misma pregunta pasando todo el tiempo por su cabeza y dejándola perdida en el tiempo.""_

 _Su madre se separó de su verdadero padre antes de ella nacer. Sabía que era un cretino que se aprovechó de su madre y la dejo sola cuando quedó embarazada. Eso era todo lo que sabía de ese hombre, de su "padre";_

 _Pero cuando Nami tenía dos años, Bellmere, su madre, encontró el amor verdadero en los brazos de Dragon. Ambos tienen a sus propios hijos. El hijo de Dragon, Luffy, tenía tan solo dos años más que Nami._

 _A los dos años de relación se casaron y se fueron a vivir juntos, desde entonces, Nami ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida con Dragon y Luffy._

 _Para ella Dragon es su padre y Luffy su hermano propio, hasta hace poco..._

 _ **-.-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **AHH! … que tal eh, será corto el prologo pero de aquí viene lo mejor :) ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion de Amigos

Mi Hermanastro

 **:_-_::_-_: :_-_: Capítulo 1** : **Reunión de amigos :_-_: :_-_::_-_:**

 _NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, sino al Gran Eiichiro Oda-Sama_

 _NOTA2: El nombre original de la historia es_ ** _"MI Hermanastro, El cuarto de los Deseos" escrita por_** _ **Heidi Daniela Cubides Forero…**_

En la vida las cosas no se dan como se quieren, no sabemos la manera en la que sucederán, las consecuencias que traerá o el dolor o felicidad que sentiremos por eso. A veces, las cosas tienen que pasar porque así es como deberían pasar, ¿y quién soy yo para juzgar lo que me depara el destino, lo que me depara la vida, lo que me depara Dios?

Esta historia empezó de una manera patéticamente sencilla, fue cuando nuestros padres estaban de viaje, estaban en Europa, así que estábamos solos como por una semana y eso nos permitió tener la "libertad" para poder hacer lo que se nos viniera en gana, así que ni cortos ni perezosos, ese mismo día decidimos invitar a unos amigos a casa, claro, él sus amigos, y yo a los míos.

Luffy, mi hermanastro, era para mí lo peor que alguna vez haya podido conocer en mi corta y confusa vida; era sucio, mujeriego, terriblemente desagradable para mi vista. Odiaba tener que vivir con él bajo la misma casa y ver como todos los días llegaba con una historia de cómo obtuvo a tres chicas diferentes. Era muy popular y según mi mejor amiga, Viví: "Muy apuesto". Yo siempre lo veía detestable.

Nosotros estábamos en la parte de la sala mientras Luffy y sus amigos estaban en el segundo piso riendo y rompiendo cosas, se reían estrepitosamente mientras nosotros bebíamos limonada y contábamos chistes de los cuales ninguno se reía.

—Deberíamos unirnos con el grupo de tu hermano, Nami —dijo mi amiga viendo como el grupo de mi hermanastro se divertía.

—¿Estás loca, Robin? Nos echaran con piedras de su lugar.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —bufó Keimy—. Somos casi de la misma edad de ellos.

—No lo sé, si quieren vayan ustedes. —dije resignándome.

—Yo sí quiero, las chicas con las que está tu hermano están buenas. —dijo Sanji.

Negué con la cabeza sabiendo la mala idea que era y resoplé mirándolos mal para que sintieran un poco de cargo de conciencia pero no lo logré.

Todos se levantaron y me quedé sola como una boba, así que me levante rápido. Éramos en total siete, y ellos también, aproximadamente. Llegamos al otro grupo el cual se estaba divirtiendo y me recosté en la pared con una sonrisa mientras le preguntaban a ese divertido grupo. Sabía que no se juntarían los chicos de 18 con unos de 16, empecé a sonreír al ver que tendrían un plácido fracaso, pero para mi sorpresa fueron muy amables y les dijeron que sí. Mi sonrisa se apagó y Luffy se levantó y me cogió de un brazo llevándome, o mejor, arrastrándome hacia el pasillo.

—¿Estás loca? —dijo furioso—. Te dije que no te acercaras.

—Suéltame, idiota —dije haciendo un movimiento brusco provocando que soltara mi frágil brazo—. También les dije a ellos y no quisieron hacerme caso. Por si no sabes contar, son seis contra una, y no me emociona para nada estar con tu grupito —dije haciéndole una mueca de desprecio.

—¡Eres una tonta! Yo sí los hubiera convencido.

—Pues ¿por qué no vas y hablas con ellos a ver si los convences, pequeño tarado? Adelante, corre.

—No voy a hacer lo que tú no pudiste.

—Ni siquiera eso puedes hacer —dije retándolo y él miró al grupo ya unido que se encontraba hablando y riendo.

Puse los ojos en blanco ya que no hizo nada y me fui con una sonrisa triunfante a ver de qué tanto se reían. Él me siguió.

Volvimos al grupo y todos reían mucho, hablaban con indiferencia y me agradó.

Decidimos bajar a la sala ya que el espacio era más grande y podíamos sentarnos y seguir riéndonos sobre todas las cosas con las que salían. Nos acomodamos en la sala y hablábamos sobre muchas cosas, empezamos a contar anécdotas, chistes, cosas de terror que resultaban irónicamente graciosas, jugamos los típicos juegos de "Verdad y Reto", bebimos un poco y fue una noche de verdad genial. Siempre subestimé a los amigos de Luffy creyendo que eran como él, pero eran realmente agradables.

En esa reunión estaba Ace era el mejor amigo de Luffy, y él siempre me había gustado, así que empezamos a coquetear, él me hablaba y yo me sonrojaba y sonreía jugando con mi cabello y mirando hacia un lugar opuesto. En uno de los juegos que hicimos nos tocó tocar nuestros labios pero sin pasar de un beso, yo estaba súper feliz ese día, no me quería cambiar por nadie y estaba mareada, tal vez ebria debido a todo el trago ingerido.

Después de un rato todo se estaba apagando, entonces una de las amigas de Luffy, se levantó realmente emocionada y dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

Todos la miramos extrañados, estaba muy emocionada y ebria.

—¿Qué pasa, Rebecca? —preguntó uno de los amigos de Luffy.

—¡Chicos! —empezó a reír y a brincar como una niña pequeña cuando encuentra a alguien con quien jugar—. Conozco un juego que les va a encantar.

 **Maldito juego…**

…El juego que propuso esta chica Rebecca, consistía básicamente en hacer un grupo de hombres y otro de mujeres, cada grupo debía escoger una persona para que entre a un cuarto oscuro. Primero entraba la mujer elegida y después el hombre. Ambos grupos tenían que estar separados para no ponerse de acuerdo en nada, y una vez reunidos en el cuarto oscuro tenían que hacer cosas... Sí, esas cosas. Nadie dentro del cuarto podía hablar para no revelar la identidad, el juego era más conocido como _7 minutos en el paraíso_ en el cual claramente se podían estar tan solo 7 minutos haciendo lo que quieras con quien quieras. Todos aceptamos e hicimos los grupos rápidamente

El lugar perfecto para hacerlo era un cuarto que teníamos, era el cuarto de huéspedes, no tenía bombillo y ni una ventana. Era muy, muy oscuro, así que ese era perfecto.

En nuestro grupo, discutíamos sobre quién sería la que entraría en ese cuarto. Pensábamos a quién podrían escoger. A mí me gustaba Ace y todas lo sabían. Pensamos que ellos escogerían a Ace, así que me mandaron a mí. Me entraron rápido al cuarto. Fue una decisión acelerada ya que no teníamos certeza de que era Ace a quien iban a entrar a ese cuarto.

¿Y si no era Ace? Yo no me iba a besar con ningún otro amigo de Luffy, o hasta con mi propio amigo Sanji, no, no. Eso no podía pasar, no podía ser un buen juego. No se veía nada y empecé a buscar la puerta para salir y detener todo eso, pero los tragos que llevaba encima me hacían perder completamente el sentido de la ubicación. Tenía muchos nervios y estaba enojada por no encontrar la puerta.

Al hacer esos intentos choqué con un cálido cuerpo, ¡ya había un chico ahí! Sentí su respiración en mi cuello. Me cogió las caderas y junto mi cuerpo al suyo. Tenía mucha seguridad o muchas ganas de hacer algo. Empecé a tratar de alejarlo pero al tocar su brazo sentí como si hubiese sido el brazo de Ace y empecé a sonreír, él empezó a buscar mi boca y me besó de una manera realmente hermosa, sentí millón de cosas, tal vez fue amor… o ganas de vomitar, el caso fue que sentí mucha confianza en él.

Yo no entré con la intención de tener algo más que un beso de mi Ace, pero mi Ace estaba decidido en tocarme suavemente y besarme de una manera que de verdad me enamoraba. Me besaba y yo sólo pensaba en como mi estómago se sentía, de verdad, sentía que iba a vomitar encima de Ace y pasaría el peor día de mi vida.

En segundos me tiró a la cama y se posó sobre mí. Me quitó la camisa con agilidad y repetí el acto con él. Empezó a subir sus manos por mi espalda y me quitó los broches del bra. Quedé con mis senos al aire y él bajó su lengua y rodó estos; solo gemía ante tan excitante sensación. Le quité el pantalón y pude sentir que su miembro estaba erecto, él hizo lo mismo y llevándose de paso mis panties. Estaba completamente desnuda. Gemíamos en silencio mientras quitaba sus bóxers. Él jadeaba deseando más. Subí hasta sentir su miembro y lo tocaba a una gran velocidad, dándole lo que quería.

A continuación escuché un plástico romperse y sin vergüenza aseguré que ya tenía el condón puesto. Me abrió las piernas, yo estaba sin aliento y el corazón me latía a mil. ¿Qué esta haciendo? Estaba a punto de parar las cosas pero introdujo su dedo en mí, sentí un gran placer y me dejé llevar.

Mi corazón latía más fuerte que nunca, entró en mí con severidad y lágrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas. Apreté los dientes con fuerza evitando gritar o sollozar. Él se movía con velocidad y potencia llevándose mi virginidad de una manera para nada sutil.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno, Hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora… Nos Vemos ;) :) …**


	3. Chapter 2: No puede ser cierto

**:_-_: :_-_::_-_: Capitulo 2: No puede ser cierto :_-_: :_-_::_-_:**

Cuando terminó todo quedé aturdida y adolorida. La cabeza me daba vueltas de una manera impresionante y pude escuchar las risas de los demás afuera. No sabía qué era lo que acababa de pasar, no podía creerlo, nunca quise que pasara aunque mi Ace usó protección, eso me dio calma ya que no podía, sólo pensaba que era una estúpida pero estaba en completo shock. Antes de salir el desconocido conocido me besó apasionadamente.

Abrimos la puerta y entrecerré los ojos debido a la luz de afuera. Miré el reloj y nos habíamos demorado 8 minutos, todos estaban mirándome con expectativa, con miedo, preocupación.

Mi corazón se aceleró de miedo, ¿qué habrá pasado?

De pronto busqué a Luffy para ver qué cara me hacía y no lo encontré, pero vi claramente a Ace entre ellos mirándome con decepción. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! No puede ser lo que estaba pensando. Empecé a temblar y me dirigí hacia mis amigos para que me dijeran qué había pasado.

—Nena… —dijo Violet mirando hacia la puerta en la que hace poco había salido.

Giré mi cara hacia la puerta, y de esa habitación salía alguien a quien yo conocía muy bien, entonces simplemente me desmayé…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me desperté y sentí como si hubiera dormido una eternidad, estaba en la comodidad de mi cama. Abrí un poco los ojos y había demasiada luz así que los cerré de nuevo con una mueca y dolor de cabeza.

Sentí que alguien estaba a mi lado.

—¿Cómo te sientes, muñeca? —Preguntó Keimy.

—Bien, estoy bien. Tuve un sueño rarísimo. —reí al recordarlo y de pronto abrí los ojos para contar mi sueño. Al abrir mis ojos, me encontré con un gran grupo. Todos me miraban preocupados y supe que no había sido un sueño... Fue real—. ¡No, no, no! —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¿No fue un sueño? —Pregunté con miedo, mucho, mucho miedo.

Todos me respondieron negando con la cabeza y con un gesto de lástima. Empecé a llorar pensando en lo sucedido, pensando en Luffy, pensando en lo que hicimos.

—Sabía que era un mal juego. ¿Lo habían planeado? ¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo? —dije con rencor y aun llorando.

—No, nena, no sabíamos que mandarían a Luffy. No fue nuestra intención, lo sabes. Todas nos pusimos de acuerdo al mandarte a ti. Tú también estuviste de acuerdo —Dijo Tashigi, una de las amigas de Luffy cogiéndome el cabello.

—¿Dónde está Luffy?

—Está con Zoro, Ace y Law. También está impactado. —respondió Marco, su amigo.

—¿Por qué mandaron a Luffy, Marco?

—No sabíamos a quién mandar, así que todos pensamos en el dueño de la casa. Por tal razón no nos demoramos en la elección. No pensamos en nada Nami, lo siento. —dijo con sinceridad.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté sin ánimos.

—Las 6:30 pm. —respondió Vivi a mi lado cogiendo mi mano.

—Bueno... Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos todos. —dijo Violet resoplando.

Todos se despidieron de mí y me desearon suerte. Vivi se quedó al final. Me abrazó muy fuerte y me derrumbé en sus brazos y aún con dolor de cabeza.

—¿Por qué a mí? —dije llorando mientras ella me abrazaba—. Gracias por estar aquí —le dije sonriendo después de que el llanto cesara un poco pero aún con lágrimas en mi rostro.

—No te preocupes, para eso estoy.

—Muchas gracias, Vivi. Lo único que me hace feliz ahora es tenerte a ti.

Sonrió y se quedó callada pensando en algo mientras su mirada se quedó congelada en mi muñeco café que estaba sobre una silla.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó interesada después de salir de su trance.

—¿Qué tal qué? —la miré extrañada.

—¿Qué tal el sexo? ¿Te gustó? —dijo riendo.

—¡Vivi! —reí—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? A ver, fue mi primera vez, fue ebria y fue con Luffy —dije recordando y haciendo muy mala cara y con ganas de llorar de impotencia de nuevo. Le había dado a ese cretino lo más importante, lo que no se le entrega a cualquiera, lo había hecho ebria. No era más que una estúpida.

—Amiga, tienes mucho para hablar con él —se quedó pensativa y volvió a su extraño trance pero reaccionó levantándose rápidamente de la cama en la que me encontraba y dejándome caer fuertemente—. Cuídate mucho ¿sí?

—Vale.

Todos se empezaron a ir y la rabia e impotencia ardían en mí como un caldero, quería destruir todo, quería destruir a Luffy, no quería verlo nunca más. Lo odiaba aún más y toda la semana tendríamos que estar solos porque nuestros papás acababan de emprender su viaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de dormir un poco por el infernal dolor de cabeza que tenía, fui a buscarlo a su habitación. Abrí la puerta y estaba en su cama tumbado boca arriba con sus ojos tapados con sus propias manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó con un tono tierno al sentir su presencia.

¡Dios mío! Era aterrador escucharlo hablarme tierno, la manera en la que me hablaba no era propia de Luffy, ¡me había hablado tierno! Siempre que entraba a su habitación me empezaba a arrojar cosas para que me fuera o a gritarme que era una estúpida mientras yo corría por toda esta haciendo un caos. Creí que haría lo mismo esta vez y estaba preparada para luchar pero su reacción fue totalmente impredecible.

—Nada, yo, este, venía a decirte que... —no supe que decirle—. Nada, dejalo así —dije al fin y me fui.

Él salió tras de mí y me cogió por el brazo haciéndome girar, al tiempo hizo que nuestros cuerpos se unieran de una forma muy reducida. Ambos, después de eso, teníamos una tensión muy fuerte. Él empezó a besarme y yo lo aparte golpeándole el pecho.

—¡Para! —ordené mirándolo con miedo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Pasa que... Somos hermanos —dije con rudeza y con una pizca de sarcasmo.

—No, no lo somos —dijo sonriendo lo cual me provocó algo muy extraño y también ganas de matarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Luffy? ¿Ya no me quieres matar? Siempre has sentido un gran desprecio hacia mí, eso no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

—Nam…

—No me digas "Nam" —dije callándolo—. Me da miedo.

—Bueno, Nami, pienso que antes no te conocía, y no conocía tu cuerpo y tus besos. Teníamos más un relación de hermanos y eso hacía que te odiara y tú a mí. Ahora entiendo porque Ace habla tanto de ti, nena. Eres hermosa y no me había dado cuenta de eso.

—Lo dices solo porque hicimos eso. Eso es lo único que quieres ¿no? —dije con rabia y con la misma expresión de miedo en mi rostro.

—No Nam, no —lo miré con miedo, no estaba acostumbrada a apodos tiernos y mucho menos de Luffy—. Esto créeme que es tan extraño para mí, como para ti. Fueron tus besos los que me hicieron sentir completo y sí, eso también me ayudó. Nunca me había sentido tan bien como contigo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿tener una relación? ¡Es imposible! Somos hermanos, o por lo menos así es como nos ve toda nuestra familia, Luffy. No es tan sencillo.

—Pensaré en qué hacer después, por el momento… —dijo guiñándome un ojo.

—Por el momento nada —dije soltándome del pequeño agarre en el que me tenía—, no soy como el resto de chicas que sueles traer a casa.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Que tal eh? Espero tener tiempo para subir el siguiente cap lo mas antes posible ;) :) de lo contrario lo dejare para otro dia…**_


	4. Chapter 3: Nuestro ultimo dia juntos

**:_-_: :_-_: Capitulo 3: Nuestro último dia Juntos :_-_::_-_:**

La siguiente semana fue incómoda. Había desarrollado un gusto encantador por Luffy y eso me producía miedo, terror ¡PÁNICO TOTAL! El verlo y desear abrazarlo era simplemente extraño. Estuvimos hablando un tiempo y yo trataba de ignorarlo pero era tan lindo y se comportaba de una manera tan diferente a lo que alguna vez llegué a pensar que se comportaría Luffy.

Después de que la presión bajara, hablamos con más simpatía y gusto, reíamos de varias cosas y hablábamos juntos hasta la madrugada. Me encantaba estar con él aunque aún seguía sin acostumbrarme a… eso.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo Luffy llevándome el desayuno a la cama.

Hice un esfuerzo por abrir mis ojos y lentamente fui moviendo mi cuerpo por toda la cama intentando sentarme. Empecé a patalear y a moverme como un cucarrón.

—Despierta ya, hermosa —dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la frente como un hermoso y aún aterrador saludo.

—Gracias —dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Aún no te acostumbras a todo esto, verdad?

—No, es extraño, pero… me encanta —dije riendo y ruborizándome.

—Hoy llegan.

—Creó que después de que ellos estén acá, se acabará todo, toda esta locura y toda esta "cosa", tú me entiendes ¿no? —susurré con tristeza.

—Pues, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda.

Y antes de que yo pudiera hablar me cogió la cara con delicadeza y empezó a besarme con suavidad. Nuestro segundo beso —y esperaba de los últimos que nos diéramos— me produjo esas extrañas pero emocionantes mariposas en el estómago que en un comienzo creí que era vómito. Después de un rato de besos empezó a tocarme y caí bajo sus encantos. Esta vez no fue tan dolorosa como la primera y pude sentir algo más de placer. Me tocaba con delicadeza y me besaba con ternura, era como quería que fuera esa primera vez. Nos quedamos piel con piel y yo sobre su pecho aun buscando mi respiración. A ambos se nos dificultaba respirar.

—Te amo.

—¡Wow! ¡Cálmate, remolino! —dije separándome de él igual de aterrada que la primera vez—. Deja de decir cosas tan estúpidas porque mi odio regresará.

Él solo sonrió, y sin embargo sus palabras me quedaron en la cabeza. _¿Me ama? ¡Dios!_ La verdad es que habíamos compartido mucho no solo esa semana sino prácticamente toda nuestra vida, pero no sentía amarlo de la manera como él decía, sabía que no lo decía sólo como _hermanos_ , lo dice de la manera cursi, la manera amorosa, la manera incorrecta.

Cerré mis ojos buscando dormir y sin pensar en la incoherencia que acababa de decir.

—Despierta —me susurró al oído—. Papá y mamá llegan en unas horas y no les gustará vernos así.

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad debido a que todo el sol me llegaba a la cara, me levanté y me vestí.

—Ok, a trabajar —dije dándole un tierno y rápido beso cargado aún con el miedo.

—Me estás volviendo loco.

Reí y salí de la habitación corriendo para buscar mis canciones de hacer los deberes. Arctic Monkeys sonó por toda la casa y muchas bandas más nos acompañaron con sus clásicos.

—¿Preparado para odiarme de nuevo? —le dije sonriendo mientras él estaba limpiando un mesón en el cual estaba ubicado uno de los parlantes del equipo de sonido.

—¿Odiarte? Imposible. Pero me tocará hacer un muy buen papel mientras nos vigilan.

—Sí, que emocionante. —dije riendo como una niña pequeña cuando hace su primera travesura, bueno, la verdad no sé si la niñita se emocione al hacer una travesura, creo que su reacción sería de miedo al pensar en qué tan mala es y si sus padres la descubrirían, pero bueno, ese no era el caso.

Sonó el timbre y me sobresalté. Mi mirada se dirigió a Luffy quien miraba la puerta con tristeza y desilusión.

—¡Hey, se supone que son nuestros padres que llegan de un largo viaje! ¡Tenemos que alegrarnos! —le dije sonriendo y dirigiéndome a la puerta

Me dispuse a abrirles y Luffy plantó un fuerte e inesperado beso en mis labios, haciendo sonrojar y sonreír.

—No sé si pueda soportarlo, Nam.

Sonó el timbre otra vez.

—¡Ay, no es para tanto! Podrás, podremos, vas a ver que sí. —dije dándole un pico y soltando mis manos de su cuello y eso… en definitiva seguía siendo raro.

Fui hacia la puerta y grité "muérete Luffy" y le guiñé mi ojo. Él sólo rio.

—¡Mamá! —la abracé—. ¡Papá! —repetí el acto con él—. ¡Qué alegría verlos! ¡Bienvenidos a casa!

—Gracias, cielo. ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó mamá.

Vi que Luffy se acercaba, lanzándome una de sus asquerosas miradas de odio tal y como antes, mamá hizo una mueca al ver que nos estábamos mirando mal y Luffy los saludaba alegremente.

—¡Hey! —chasqueó—. ¿Que cómo te fue?

—¡Ah! Bien ma, de maravilla —admití sonriendo.

—Bueno, y ustedes, ¿qué hicieron toda la semana? Quiero detalles. —dijo papá mientras seguía descargando las maletas en la sala.

Nos helamos ante esa pregunta, o bueno sólo yo. No habíamos planeado algún diálogo o algo que pudiera ser válido, nada.

—El primer día vinieron mis amigos. —soltó Luffy—. Al segundo los de Namitonta.

—¡Luffy! —lo reprendió papá.

Eso me dio risa.

—¡Qué raro! —dijo mamá—. Es la primera vez que no insultas o le pegas a Luffy por decirte algo así.

—Él sabe que es un idiota. Se lo repito todos los días, al menos su cabeza puede procesar eso.

Vi como una carcajada se ahogaba en el rostro de Luffy y en la de papá mientras hacía un ademán con la mano y riéndose de su hijo.

Empezamos a hablar sobre su hermoso viaje a Europa en el cual hicieron nuevos amigos, bailaron, tomaron muchas fotos y se divirtieron como no solían hacerlo. Nos mostraron sus fotos e intercambiaron aventuras con mucha alegría.

—Bueno, a dormir. —dijo papá después de un tiempo, un largo, largo tiempo lleno de sus chocoaventuras en Europa—. Estamos cansados, viajamos mucho y fue realmente agotador.

Diciendo esto todos nos levantamos, arreglamos un poco el pequeño desastre de maletas que había, apagamos las luces y nos fuimos cada uno a su habitación.

Una vez estando solos, Luffy me miró con una sonrisa y me plantó un beso.

—¿Así que Namitonta, eh?

—Sí, soy un idiota... Soy tú idiota.

—Iré a dormir —dije dándole un tierno beso de despedida.

 **-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

Me acomodé en mi cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado en la semana, en lo horrible y al tiempo hermoso que podía llegar a ser Luffy, que la última persona con la que alguna vez sentiría empatía sería con la que ahora me hace pensar en las noches. Tal vez sea muy acelerado pero la manera en la que veía a Luffy era diferente, era hermosa, era algo que me gustaba y me hacía sentir feliz, aunque reitero seguía siendo muy extraño.

No escogemos de quién nos enamoramos, y eso fue exactamente lo que me pasó a mí, tal vez no esté enamorada, pero sí pienso mucho en él y me gusta, me gusta mucho.

Pensé en todo lo vivido en la semana hasta que mi cuerpo descanso.

—¿Luffy? ¿Qué haces aquí? —dije aturdida y aún medio dormida.

—Sólo te quería ver.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres de la madrugada —dijo sentándose a mi lado—. Vengo a decirte que... —no decía nada y tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, como expresión de dolor, tristeza, decepción. Dio un gran suspiro y añadió—: Que lo nuestro no puede seguir.

—¡¿Qué?! —dije demasiado confusa—. Pero... ¿Por qué?

—Porque somos hermanos y...

—No somos hermanos —lo interrumpí—. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Sí, cariño —dijo tocando mi mejilla suavemente—. Pero, encontré una chica que me enamoró y por más que quisiéramos... Tú y yo no podríamos estar juntos.

—¡Luffy! Dijiste que yo había hecho algo en ti que ninguna otra había hecho, dijiste que lucharías por este "amor" así sea imposible, dijiste que lo intentarías, lo prometiste. —dije con recelo en mi voz.

—Las personas prometen, pero no todas son capaces de cumplir sus promesas, y creo que es mi caso, yo lo lamento, Nami…

Abrí mis ojos y el corazón me latía a mil. Tenía mi mano derecha sobre el pecho tratando de calmar las aceleradas respiraciones. ¡Qué asco de sueño! Intente de dormir de nuevo pero no podía. Miré el reloj y eran las tres de la madrugada.

Me levanté y fui por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Y... ¿Si ese sueño era alguna señal o algo?. A veces el amor te vuelve paranoica. El sólo pensar en la idea, me ponía los pelos de punta.

Subí con un pan en la boca hacia mi habitación y tratar de conciliar el sueño con aburridos videos de Youtube, y al pasar por la habitación de Luffy me dieron muchas ganas de entrar, así que simplemente lo hice.

Le di un pequeño besito y él abrió los brazos con pereza y al verme sonrió.

—Hola, hermosa ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No podía dormir así que te vine a ver. ¿Estuvo mal?

—Estuvo perfecto.

Me dio un largo y hermoso beso mientras me cogía la cara y me susurraba que le encantaba estar conmigo y que no se quería alejar, completamente diferente al sueño que acababa de tener.

—Tuve un sueño horrible —le dije—. Soñé que querías dejarme.

—Eso jamás pasará a menos que tú me lo pidas.

—Eso tampoco pasará, creo.

—¡Me alegra! —dijo sonriendo.

—¿No te parece que todo va muy rápido? Es que, pues he estado pensando mucho y me parece como increíble estar contigo de esta manera y ver como mis sentimientos crecen, es muy rápido todo lo que está sucediendo y no sé.

—Somos libres de pensar y sentir, pero ahí ciertas cosas que no podemos controlar —dijo susurrando de la misma manera en la que yo lo había hecho—. Solo nos gustamos y así es como debe ser ¿no crees?

—Tal vez, sin embargo me sigue pareciendo muy loco todo esto de estar así con la persona más odiaba de mis últimos 14 años y…

Estábamos frente a frente, hablando cuando vimos que las luces del pasillo se encendieron. ¡Mierda! ¿Quién estará allá afuera?

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **No se preocupen en uno 20 o 30 minutos subo la continuación para no dejarlos con la intriga… espero sus reviews ;) :)**_


	5. Chapter 4: De vuelta a Clases

**:_-_::_-_:** **:_-_:** **Capítulo 4** **:** **De vuelta a clases** **:_-_::_-_:** **:_-_:**

—¿Nami? —preguntó mi padre confuso—. ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

—¡Papi, dile a Luffy que me devuelva mis audífonos!

—¿Qué? Son las tres de la madrugada. —dijo mirando su reloj de mano—. Nami, acuéstate.

—No, papi, me levanté y ahora no me puedo dormir. La única manera es con música, pero mi hermanito —dije con sarcasmo—. Me los escondió y ahora no podré dormir.

—¡Pa! Yo no tengo nada. Dile a está loca que se vaya y me deje dormir ¿sí? —dijo Luffy girándose y tapándose con las cobijas.

Le di un puño y me dio risa, una risa escandalosa y ellos se miraban, mi padre tenía los ojos entrecerrados porque acababa de levantarse.

—Vamos, amor. Yo te acuesto y mañana buscamos los audífonos ¿sí?

—Bueno...

Reproché un poco más y cuando papá me estaba viendo le mostré mi dedo medio a Luffy y sonreí. Papá sólo ponía los ojos en blanco cuando me veía hacer eso. Cuando papá no me vio me giré y le mandé un beso y él sonrió.

¡Qué ridículamente y fastidiosamente cursis sin causa!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las pocas horas nos levantamos todos para ir a hacer nuestras actividades. Papá y mamá se iban a su trabajo y Luffy y yo al colegio, ambos estábamos en el mismo año pero no en el mismo salón de clase. Luffy había perdido un año y ahora lo estaba repitiendo, al tiempo que yo.

Como siempre: nos vestimos, arreglamos, desayunamos, mamá y papá se iban y Luffy y yo nos quedamos esperando el autobús que nos lleva al colegio.

—¿Preparada para entrar de nuevo?

—No. —dije echándome en el sofá y cerré mis ojos—. ¡Odio madrugar!

—¡Vamos, no es tan malo!

—Tienes razón —dije—. Es horrible.

Rio y sentí que se acercaba a mí.

—Todo irá bien. Sólo intenta no contarles a tus amigos nada.

¡Vivi, Keimy, Violet, Robin, Sanji! ¡Oh, cielos! No hablé con ellos en toda la semana.

—Ok —bufé—. ¿Qué les diremos que pasó?

—Que no nos hablamos por días y que cuando hablamos nos insultamos y todo volvió a la normalidad. —sonrió—. Bueno con un poco más de "odio".

Me acerqué y lo besé.

—Vale, entonces te odio.

—Yo también te odio.

Y nos besamos hasta que nos avisaron que llegó el autobús y salimos "odiándonos".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegué a clase de física, me tiré literalmente en mi asiento y conecté los audífonos a mi oído.

Luego vi a la maestra frente a mí con una mano extendida. Empecé a hacer cara de llorar y ella seguía con su mano ahí y levantando una ceja, ¿acaso no veía lo feliz que me hace escuchar música mientras ella habla de física cuántica?

—¡Namli! —gritó la anciana sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Es Nami, querida… — _anciana_ —. Maestra. —sonreí con sarcasmo.

—Dame ese aparato.

—¿Sabía usted que mientras uno escucha…?

—¡Es una orden! —gritó interrumpiendo mi improvisada teoría psicológica.

—Se lo doy pero con una condición.

La vieja soltó una carcajada como de bruja y vi como un gato se asomaba por su espalda y una escoba... y bueno ya, era mi imaginación.

—Me encantaría oírla.

—Se lo doy si me lo devuelve al finalizar la clase.

—Interesante… —dijo mientras sobaba su mentón—. Trato hecho, pero solo porque me pareces graciosa.

Empecé con el lento proceso de entregar mi hermoso aparatejo, apagué la música, bloqueé el celular, quité los audífonos, los quité del interior de mi uniforme, los desenrede, luego los doblé para guardarlos pero se volvieron a enredar hasta que lo logré y le entregué de muy mala gana mi aparatejo a la profesora quien ya estaba irritada de esperarme.

—Jure qué va a cuidar a mi bebé.

—No exageres, Namli.

—Nami, Nami.

Luego de una infinita clase de física, salimos y la maestra cumplió con lo prometido devolviéndome mi aparatejo.

Salí feliz dispuesta a aprovechar mi primer día en la escuela, de llenarme de buena energía e irradiar la felicidad que cargaba al encontrar a alguien que me encantaba y que estaba conmigo, pero de pronto sentí que alguien me jaló del brazo.

—Ahora. Cuéntame.

—Hola, amiga. —dije viendo a Vivi—. ¿Cómo estás? Oh, sí yo también estoy bien.

—Ya déjate de bobadas. Cuéntame.

—¿Qué te cuente qué?

—¿Qué pasó con tu hermano?

—Error, no es mi hermano; es mi hermanastro.

—¡Nami!

—Ya, ya. —pausé—. Pero primero suéltame y vamos a comer algo.

—Está bien.

Caminamos hasta la cafetería y vi a Luffy con su grupo de amigos. Ace me vio y vino corriendo a saludarme.

—Hola, muñeca. —dijo levantándome el mentón y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos.

—Ehm... Hola.

Él siempre había sido muy tierno, pero creo que últimamente había perdido todo tipo de interés hacia él.

—¿Cómo seguiste? ¿Qué te ha dicho Luffy después de lo ocurrido? No nos ha querido contar nada.

—No pasó nada. No hablamos como por cinco días y sólo hablamos para darles la bienvenida a nuestros papás.

—Me importas mucho, Nam —dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos—. Cuando supe que estabas encerrada con Luffy intenté hacer algo pero ya era demasiado tarde... ¡Lo lamento!

Empezó a sonreírme y yo le sonreía de vuelta, y fue entonces cuando se empezó a poner nervioso y cogió mi rostro haciendo que se acercara al suyo para poder plantarme un beso.

—¿Intentas sacarle información? —dijo Luffy interrumpiendo el beso que Ace me quería dar—. Vámonos, Ace.

—¿Cuál es el problema, hermano? Ya sé que no se hablaron en toda la semana —le dijo Ace sin importancia—. De hecho era completamente obvio que pasara eso, es decir, se odian y eso haría aumentar su odio.

—Eres una estúpida, se suponía que no le dirías nada a nadie. —me dijo Luffy—. ¿Sabes cuál es el significado de "nada"? Quiero golpearte con un diccionario, ¡maldita sea!

—Dijimos que haríamos como si NADA hubiera pasado ¿no es así? Ya supéralo y disfruta tu vida, ¿o necesitas una cita con el psicólogo? ¡Yo te la puedo pedir!

Bufó, puso los ojos en blanco y se fue con una media sonrisa que alcancé a percibir.

—Tengo hambre... Si no te importa... —le dije a Ace.

—Claro, te acompaño.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y avancé mientras él iba detrás de mí.

En ese momento necesitaba a Vivi, quería no sé, sólo hablar con ella pero no la veía en ninguna parte de la cafetería, luego pude verla junto al chico que la traía medio loca: Kohza.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Bueno, tal y como dije otro cap mas por hoy… ¿Reviews?**_


	6. Chapter 5: ¡No mamá, no entres!

**Capitulo 5: ¡No mamá, no entres!**

Todo el resto de semana se pasó muy lenta y monótona.

En cuanto al colegio: Todo el tiempo estuve con Ace... o bueno él estaba conmigo. No sé qué le habrá dado pero los últimos días me trataba como si me amara. Estaba siempre conmigo y me repetía lo hermosa que era. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo decirle que ya no me interesaba, que había encontrado alguien que me había hecho cambiar de parecer frente a él.

Cuando no estaba con él, estaba con mis amigos. Siempre hablábamos de las mismas cosas... Aunque Vivi siempre me contaba las cosas que hacía con su novio Kohza. Veía que ella confiaba tanto en mí que quería decirle la verdad de lo que pasaba con Luffy. Pero tenía miedo. Siempre que me preguntaba del tema, la sacaba hablándole de Kohza. Estaba amorada y eso era algo que teníamos en común, aunque ninguna de las dos lo supiéramos.

En casa: Mamá y papá siempre trabajan así que todo el día nos queda sólo para Luffy y para mí. Los fines de semana junto con nuestros padres hacíamos algo muy normal, como ir a cine o ver películas en casa, tal vez lavar el carro o ir a un parque a hacer un picnic.

Cada cosa que hacía con Luffy era excitante, divertida, nueva, deliciosa y hermosa.

¿Cómo pude odiarlo 14 años de mi vida? ¡¿Cómo?! Él se encargaba todos los días de mostrarme algo diferente y hermoso de él.

—Despierta, mi amor, hoy es día de hacer los deberes de la casa— dijo Bellmere

—Déjame dormir, mami, es sábado y madrugo mucho de Lunes a Viernes.

—No, levántate ahora. —dijo quitándome las cómodas y calientitas cobijas de encima.

—Pero...

—¡Nami! —amenazó

—Ya, ya. Calma.

Me levanté con los ojos cerrados aún.

No dormí nada por culpa de Luffy. Estuvimos toda la noche hablando en mi cama sobre las cosas que pasaban en el colegio, sobre los chicos de mi curso que querían pelearse con los de él, sobre las chicas que se le insinuaban con fotos, poses o palabras seductoras y lo ridículas que se veían, sobre su futuro y lo que quería hacer; era algo hermoso el estar con él compartiendo cosas.

Sonreí al recordarlo, abrí mis ojos y lo vi recostado en el marco de la puerta mirándome con una cálida sonrisa.

—Pero que montón de locos cabellos naranjas alborotados. —dijo

—Tú no te quedas atrás —sonreí al ver lo sexy que se veía así.

Se rio ante eso.

—¡Hey, hermanitos, muévanse! —dijo mi mamá pasando con un montón de ropa sucia en sus manos.

Luffy me guiñó su ojo derecho y salió haciendo una media sonrisa que me encanta porque me dejaba ver su hermoso y perfecto hoyuelo.

Me puse una camiseta azul y unos shorts, con unas Converse. Me recogí el cabello con una moña y me dispuse a hacer el oficio de la casa.

Salí.

Bajé las escaleras, saludé a mi padre, me preparé unos cereales, comí, subí, me encontré a Luffy, lo besé, le conté un chiste, cogí la escoba, barrí toda la casa, descansé, bajé, seguí, lavé los platos, tomé jugo, le conté un chiste a mi padre, salí por aire, entré, mamá estaba limpiando polvo cerca al cuarto de huéspedes, me limpié...

¡Oh por, Dios! ¿El cuarto de huéspedes? ¡Santa mierda de popolandia! Perdí la virginidad en ese cuarto y... ¡Oh, que estúpida! No cambié las sábanas después de eso, no arreglamos el cuarto, ¡no sacamos el preservativo! Dejamos todo así y mi madre estaba a punto de entrar.

Mi cuerpo se debilitó y empezó a temblar al ver que mamá giraba la perilla de la puerta.

Sólo tuve tiempo de pensar en una cosa.

Grite ¡ _mamá_! y me "desmayé".

Esa era la mejor manera de llamar la atención y no permitir que mi madre entrara a ese cuarto donde fue mi primera vez.

Mamá alcanzó a abrir la puerta, pero no alcanzó a ver bien el interior porque _"me desmayé"._ Empezó a gritarle a mi padre para que me cogiera y con los ojos entrecerrados vi como Luffy se acercaba corriendo con cara de preocupación.

Papá me levantó y me llevaron a mi habitación. Podía sentir la impotencia de Luffy al no poder hacer nada, o no poder demostrar preocupación ya que sospecharían. Se cruzó de brazos para parecer relajado pero veía su cara de preocupado. Me recostaron en la cama y estaban muy preocupados.

—¡Trae la camilla que está en el garaje! —espetó mamá a papá.

—¡No sé dónde está! —exclamó papá.

—Está cerca de las herramientas de trabajo.

—¡No sé dónde está! —espetó con más fuerza—. ¡Ve tú!

—¡Es muy pesada, Dragon! ¡No puedo bajarla!

—Deberían ir los dos. —propuso Luffy con calma haciendo que el ambiente cambiara de una manera drástica—. Mamá sabe dónde está y papá la trae. Todos felices.

—Ok, cuida a Nami mientras tanto.

Luffy asintió y mis papás salieron corriendo de la habitación en busca de la camilla.

—ESCÚCHAME CON ATENCIÓN —dije cuando se fueron levantándome muy rápido y mirando cautelosamente hacia todos lados, provocándole a Luffy un enorme susto y provocándome a mí ganas interminables de reír.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo ahogando un grito con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¿No estás inconsciente? ¡Casi me matas, Nami!

—Ya lo sé. —dije tratando de ahogar unas inmensas carcajadas por la reacción de Luffy y me cogí el estómago con una mano y la boca con la otra, quería reír demasiado pero tenía que calmarme—. Mamá estaba por entrar al cuarto de huéspedes.

Se quedó pensando y se levantó exaltado.

—¡Mierda! ¡El preservativo, la cama, mi cinturón y mi chaqueta!

—¡Exacto! —exclamé—. Espera ¿qué? ¿Dejaste todo eso ahí?

—Sí, gracias por acordarme, lo estuve buscando como loco.

—Bueno, eso no importa. Ahora cuando ellos vuelvan, no sé di que tienes que ir al baño y saca las sábanas de ahí y todas esas cosas, arregla la habitación.

—Pero... ¿Qué hago con las sábanas?

—Quémalas, bótalas, lávalas, escóndelas. No sé, sólo hazlas desaparecer.

Y escuchamos que subían rápidamente gracias a papá que decía " _maldita camilla inservible"_. Me tiré a la cama para hacerme la desmayada de nuevo y Luffy se rio. Me hizo reír y le pegué una patada.

—¿Qué pasó, Luffy? ¿Ya dio señas de algo? —preguntó mamá.

—No, nada.

—¿La moviste?

—No.

—¿Por qué esta en una posición diferente? —preguntó papá.

Creo que no planeé eso.

—Ehm... Es que creí verla mover y la batí para ver si despertaba, pero no, ahí sigue, como un insecto muerto.

—Luffy, no ahora. —dijo papá con un tono realmente molesto y preocupado.

Mamá y papá pusieron la camilla a un lado de la cama y estaban a punto de subirme, pero no podía dejar que eso avanzara. Si me llevaban a un hospital, estaría muerta. No literal, claro.

Empecé a toser y dije _mamá_ en un tono suave y rasgado.

—Acá estoy, mi amor —dijo con una lágrima en sus ojos.

De verdad se asustó, no fue mi intención provocarle tanto pero no tenía de otra, lamento haber asustado a mi mami.

—Estoy bien, mami —dije calmándola—. No te preocupes.

Y entonces me di cuenta que Luffy ya no estaba en la habitación y me dispuse a distraerlos más tiempo.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué me pasó?

—No lo sé. Sólo... te desmayaste.

—Pero... ¡Qué extraño!

—Sí, tendremos que ir al médico a ver qué pasa.

—No creo que sea necesario —dije—. No dormí mucho anoche y tal vez es cansancio.

—¿Por qué no dormiste? —preguntó papá.

—No sé —dije sentándome—. Últimamente no he podido dormir bien.

—Bueno, quédate acá reposando, bajo y te hago un café —dijo mamá levantándose.

—No, no es necesario. Estoy bien. ¿Me abrazan? —dije haciendo cara de perrito.

Ambos me abrazaron y miré hacia la puerta en espera de alguna señal de Luffy y vi cómo pasó corriendo con las sábanas.

—¡Los amo! —dije sonriéndoles—. Gracias por cuidarme.

—Bueno, quédate acá reposando igual —dijo mamá besándome la frente—. Me pegaste un gran susto.

—Lo sé, perdóname. No lo vuelvo a hacer.

Sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Papá me besó los nudillos y me acarició la mejilla izquierda. _"A mí también me asustaste, mi niña"_ fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Me acosté y pegué un pequeño grito.

¿Qué se hizo Luffy?, ¿qué hay de las sábanas?, ¿dónde está?, ¿las botó, las quemó, las escondió? El pensamiento me mataba.

—Listo, las dejé en mi habitación. —dijo Luffy escabulléndose por la puerta.

—Ufff, ¡que susto! —solté.

—Sí, estuvimos cerca —callamos—. ¡Gran actuación!

Luffy se fue, me acosté y me quedé dormida ya que había madrugado un día en el que no se madruga y estaba soñolienta siendo el medio día.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 6: Como mamá, no hay dos

**Capitulo 6: Como mamá, no hay dos... ni tres, ni cuatro.**

—Nami, ¿estás despierta? —escuché a mamá tras la puerta mientras estaba leyendo un libro ya que no me habían dejado hacer nada más en el resto del día.

—Sí, adelante, mami. —puse mi libro a un lado y me senté para escucharla.

Mamá abrió la puerta y la cerró con lentitud. Tenía cara de preocupación y tristeza y eso me hizo preocupar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

Mamá se quedó callada.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Me asustas! —insistí.

—Nami, desde pequeña siempre he buscado la manera de que siempre estemos juntas, de que siempre nos contemos todas las cosas, problemas, ánimos, desánimos, decepciones, logros, metas, sueños, tristezas, enojos, enemistades, novios, relaciones, amigas, amigos, familia, etc., de que más que todo seamos amigas. Siempre te explicaba cosas como la infancia, la pubertad, la sexualidad, las relaciones sociales, y temas generales y siempre te decía que cuando pasara algo me lo comentaras —su voz temblaba—. Que siempre estaría ahí para apoyarte y que cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré dispuesta a dártela. ¿Es así?

—Sí… ma —dije con cautela, asombro, extrañez y miedo, mucho miedo—. Pero no entiendo. ¿Qué pasa?

Sus palabras me recordaron que no le había comentado nada y merecía saberlo. Eso me hacía sentir muy mal y temerosa.

—Pues, eso me pregunto yo, ¿qué pasa, Nami? ¿Ya no confías en mí?

—Claro que sí, mami, pero no entiendo a qué viene todo esto. Si es porque no he vuelto a decirte cómo va mi periodo, es porque mami, ya tengo 16 años; o si es porque no me he vuelto a bañar contigo, eso lo hacía a los 9 años, ya he crecido un poco.

Mamá sonrió, tomó una bocanada de aire y vi cómo se esforzaba por decir algo.

—Vi las sábanas en el cuarto de Luffy.

Mi cuerpo colapsó, mi mente estaba dando golpes con las paredes de mi cráneo, mi aparato respiratorio se detuvo y el digestivo también porque quería tirarme un peo de los nervios; mi mandíbula amenazaba con temblar, mis ojos amenazaban con llorar, mi estómago por vomitar, mis piernas por temblar, mi boca por gritar y mi corazón por salirse de ahí.

No tenía ni la más asquerosa idea de qué hacer en ese momento.

—El día que... —aclaré mi garganta porque esta también amenazaba con tartamudear—. El día en el que vinieron nuestros amigos Marco se cortó el dedo y dejó sangre en...

—¡Ya deja de mentirme!

—Pero...

—Pero nada. Sé lo que pasa contigo y Luffy.

Me sentí más perdida que nunca. Perdería la confianza de mi mamá, de papá y perdería a Luffy. Empecé a llorar. No quería que todo pasara así de esa manera.

—Sé que perdiste la virginidad y sé que fue Luffy quien...

—Mamá, ya, no es necesario —interrumpí.

—Sé que fue Luffy quién te encubrió. Él es tu cómplice y quien sabe con qué lo habrás manipulado. ¡No puedo creerlo, Nami! ¿Meter a Luffy en esto? ¿Qué Luffy te cubra?

Me quedé boquiabierta y sólo le agradecí a Dios por eso, creí que todo se iría al demonio cuando mamá se enterara de lo nuestro, pero, no fue así y pude respirar de nuevo. Pero, ahora venía el tema de mi primera vez.

¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir? Estaba cansada de tener que mentirle siempre a mamá.

—¿Por qué no simplemente me dijiste?

—Ma, no es fácil, a pesar de la confianza que llevamos no es fácil contarte algo íntimo, tan privado, algo que sólo lo cuentas y comentas con tus amigos. Siempre tenemos el miedo de contarles a las madres porque… porque son simplemente madres y no son de nuestra edad, no entienden nuestras cosas y puede que nos juzguen, es sólo un miedo y no es fácil, no es fácil, ma.

—Mira, Nami —se sentó y corrió un mechón detrás de mi oreja—. Te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti. Así que quiero aconsejarte y no es que quiera saber quién fue, cómo fue, cuándo fue, sólo quiero apoyarte y saber un poco, claro, pero lo que tú quieras contarme, mi amor.

No hay nada de malo en perder la virginidad, pero siempre es bueno tener un apoyo profesional, maduro y experto en cuanto a esas decisiones y momentos. A pesar de que tú a tus amigos les cuentas todo, necesitas a alguien más maduro y responsable que pueda guiarte. No olvides protegerte siempre, no sólo para evitar un embarazo no deseado sino también para las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Si no quieres contarle a tu madre cuando lo hiciste bueno, es normal sentir pena al contarlo, pero recuerda siempre pensar con la mente muy, muy bien lo que estás haciendo y las consecuencias para después.

Decidí contarle a mamá cómo pasó, bueno no con detalles. No podía mirarla a la cara cuando lo hacía y con respecto "al chico" tuve que decir que fue con Ace y ahora quiere que vaya a la casa. Tendré que pedirle que me ayude.

¡Qué momento tan incómodo!

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

—Pero... ¡Aaaagh! —grité desgarrando mi voz—. ¿Por qué no las escondiste bien, Luffy?

—Hice lo que pude, Nami. Estaba nervioso y no teníamos mucho tiempo. Entiende de una vez.

—¡Ay, Luffy! —suspiré tirándome a la cama con los brazos extendidos y de espaldas—. ¿Qué le diré a Ace? No quiero jugar con sus sentimientos. ¡No puedo! Es inhumano.

—No lo sé, Nami. —dijo tirándose encima mío y tocándome los muslos.

—¡Luffy! No es momento de hacer nada. —lo reprendí.

—Pero, eres tan hermosa.

—¡Ash! Contigo no se puede —grité yéndome de la habitación.

—Deberíamos aprovechar que nuestros padres no están —gritó a mis espaldas.

—¡Ni creas! —grité más fuerte y me encerré en mi habitación.

¡Ugh! Todo esto es realmente estresante. ¿Qué no se da cuenta? Estaba muy enojada porque gracias a él mi mamá se enteró y creía que ir a decirle a Ace: " _Hey, será que puedes fingir que lo hiciste conmigo frente a mi mamá, y volvernos novios de mentiras"_ no, no, no. Lo que más me afectaba era Ace. Él siempre se había comportado de maravilla conmigo. ¡Por eso me gustaba tanto! Pero, todo cambiaba... Quería a Luffy y quería luchar por lo nuestro. Y no sabía hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar por eso.

Mi cabeza empezaba a doler de tanta información y estrés que tenía. Mamá quería invitar a Ace a cenar y ni sabía cómo le iba a comentar eso. No podía, no podía.

—Nami, y... —Luffy abrió la puerta de mi habitación y paró en seco—. ¡Wow! Tu pose —me recorre con su mirada—. Cálmate o no me pidas que me calme.

Soy muy elástica y estaba acostada con mis piernas abiertas a ambos lados sosteniéndolas con la mano. Suelo concentrarme así.

—¿Qué pose? —reí—. ¿Estás muy emocionado, amigo? —lo recorrí con la mirada y empecé a reírme.

Rápidamente se tira encima de mí y me empieza a besar y yo lo seguía, le pasé mis largas uñas por su cuello y me salí de debajo de su cuerpo besándolo, luego me acerqué a su oído y susurre:

—Hoy no será Luffy—Y salí de mi habitación.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Me dejarás así y ya?

Sonreí victoriosa mientras lo escuchaba gritar.

—¡Está no se queda así! ¡Ya verás! —gritó.

Y luego lo escuché correr tras de mí.

Corrí riéndome por toda la casa y tomando atajos. Él iba detrás de mí con su camisa en las manos amenazando con golpearme. Yo sólo reía y él también, como los viejos tiempos.

—Te arrepentirás apenas te atrape —gritó

—¡Suerte con eso, imbécil! —respondí riendo y corriendo.

Estábamos corriendo y riendo como locos y la puerta se abrió frente a nosotros. Sin pesarlo Luffy me tiró la camisa y quedé con ella en las manos y ambos aún sin poder controlar la risa.

—¡Eres tan tonta!

—¡Y tú tan estúpido!

Mamá y papá entraron, nos vieron riendo y se miraron con extrañeza. Luego, nuestra risa se les contagió.

—Ok, ok —calmó papá con gracia—. ¿Qué fue o es tan gracioso?

—Es que —reí mientras pensaba una excusa—. Es que le quité la camisa a Luffy porque quería molestarlo y me empezó a perseguir por toda la casa y se cayó llegando a la cocina —reí con fuerza y me tiré al sofá.

—¡Guau! Veo que ya no se llevan tan mal —dijo mamá.

—No mamá... Aún nos odiamos —y le tiré la camisa a mi hermanastro.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	8. Chapter 7: Abuso y ¿Amor?

**Capitulo 7: ¿Sera Amor?**

—¡Nami! —gritó Vivi—. ¿Qué pasa, por qué estás tan desconcentrada?

—Ah, no por nada.

—No estás normal, te estaba contando de mi cita con Kohza y te valió tres kilos de...

—Sí, ya lo siento —dije incorporándome en mi asiento—. ¿Qué decías?

—Pues, ayer llegamos a su casa y me dijo que me quería como a nadie y que...

Empecé a escuchar la voz de Vivi lejos mientras retomaba mis pensamientos. Necesito a alguien a quien contarle. Toda esta presión me estaba llevando al límite, tenía que contarle a alguien. Y esa era Vivi, ella siempre me daba consejos muy sabios sobre cualquier aspecto de mi vida. Ella era madura, pero también chiflada. Y... era mi amiga. ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

—Agh, ¡me rindo! —dijo golpeando la mesa y haciéndome sobresaltar—. No te volveré a contar nada jamás. Ya no me pones atención.

Y dicho esto se levantó con su bandeja del almuerzo y se marchó.

—¡¿Qué?! —reaccioné—. ¡No, Vivi! —la llamé para que se calmara. —Espera, espera —la cogí del brazo—. Necesito contarte algo súper extremadamente confidencial, pero no puedo hacerlo delante de toda esta gente. No te enojes, es que he tenido mucha presión y creo que voy a explotar. Perdóname.

—¿Presión?, ¿de qué? No nos han dejado trabajos de la escuela y en tu casa va todo bien ¿o no?

—Sí pero no.

—Ah, ya, me quedó claro —dijo sarcástica.

—Ahora no te puedo contar.

* * *

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó y le tapé la boca rápidamente—. ¡Dios! Esto es increíble.

—Sí, lo sé. Por eso le dije a mi mamá que salía con Ace.

—¡Oh, rayos! Pero... Espera. ¿Cómo fue que asimilaron tan rápido el hecho de haber tenido esa conexión siendo "familia"?

—No lo sé, Vivi, lo mismo me pregunto yo. —dije mordiéndome el labio y pensando en esa pregunta—. Hubo una química o tal vez amor.

—¿Y no los han pillado? O sea, ¿cómo inventan excusas tan creíbles?

—Para las excusas. Uno se queda callado mientras el otro la inventa y luego nos seguimos la corriente y así.

—¡Dios, esto es mucho!

—Sí, pero no sé qué hacer con Ace. No soy la típica vieja que lo ilusiona y se va.

—No creo que sea tan duro. Él es tu amigo y entenderá por qué lo haces.

—No es tan fácil para mí.

—¿Y tiene… ya sabes… su _amiguín_ grande?

—¡VIVI, POR DIOS!

Empezamos a reírnos mientras hacíamos caras, yo me tiré en la cama mientras ocultaba mi cara sonrojada.

—¿Puedo entrar? —escuchamos la voz de Luffy tras la puerta.

—No...

—Sí —dijo Vivi al tiempo.

—¡Hola! —dijo y besó a Vivi en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, Luffy. ¿Tú qué tal?

—De maravilla —dijo mirándome y sonreí—. Vivi, viene por ti un tal...

—¡Kohza! —apuró saltando increíblemente rápido de la cama—. Chau, amiga.

Y salió corriendo cogiendo sus pertenencias de una manera nada normal y cerrando la puerta muy duro al salir.

—Es linda. —dijo Luffy y le dediqué una mirada enojada pero calmada—. ¿Celos? —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —bufé—. No soy celosa Luffy

—Eres hermosa ¿sabías?

—Eres tonto ¿sabías?

—Dame un beso. —No sonó como a petición, sino a orden.

Después de un largo, despacio y hermoso beso lo abracé.

—Le diré a Ace que finja ser mi novio —solté.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Sólo que finja ¿ok? Donde lo vea besándote, le arranco las bolas.

—¡Hey, quieto! —dije burlándome de él a lo que respondió con cosquillas y risotadas.

-..-.-.-..-.-..-

Salí de mi clase de trigonometría con la cabeza a reventar. Me gustaba la matemática, pero el profesor se pasó con ejercicios, teoremas, casos, triángulos, grados, radianes, babas, ecuaciones. El muy asqueroso profesor no podía hablar sin dejar caer de su boca 2 litros de baba. Era terriblemente asqueroso y repugnante. A parte me dejo unos ejercicios para no terminar jamás. ¡Hijo de su madre! Debo aceptar que la jaqueca no es sólo por la clase... Ace. No podía ni mirarlo a la cara, me sentía como una sucia con el hecho de decirle a tu amigo (que está enamorado de ti) que finja ser tu novio y haber tenido relaciones contigo.

Llevaba mis libros en la mano pasando por todo el colegio en busca del patio trasero el cual siempre estaba solo. Era hermoso, relajante, misterioso y tranquilo; ahí podría relajarme, calmarme y pensar bien las cosas. A parte había hecho un amigo, el vigilante, era un señor de edad que siempre estaba recorriendo el lugar, siempre. Le comencé a hablar y a contarle todas mis cosas.

—¡Oh, hijo de tu gran...! —chillé al chocarme contra un poste que no pude ver porque estaba leyendo mi libro de filosofía.

Me agaché para recoger mis libros, los tomé del piso y en esa posición sentí una figura masculina detrás de mí, muy cerca de mi trasero... ¡Luffy! Giré con un poco de alegría…Pero

—¡Oiga, estúpido! —grité—. ¡¿Qué le pasa?! Vaya a morbosear a otras —y le pegué una cachetada bien pronunciada.

—Nami, Nami —rio sobándose la mejilla—. Hola, nena.

—¡Lárguese de acá, Bellamy! —esperé y no lo hizo—. ¡LÁRGUESE! —grité con más fuerza

No había absolutamente nadie a nuestro alrededor, ese era el lugar "Forever Alone" del colegio. Nadie solía habitarlo.

—¿Por qué tan agresiva? —dijo acercándose y me eché para atrás lentamente esperando encontrar algo... no sé... tal vez un extintor y estrellárselo en su jodida cara—. No hay porque temer. No te haré daño —lo decía en una manera silenciosa y al tiempo aterrador que me hacía temer y sudar.

Levanté mi rodilla para encontrarme con su entrepierna y golpearlo hasta que quedara estéril, pero él fue más rápido y la sujeto muy fuerte y jadeé.

—Sí, gime nena

—Cerdo asqueroso hijo de materia fecal —grité—. Suéltame Bellamy, me haces daño. —aún tenía sujetada mi pierna muy fuerte y yo jadeaba cada vez más. Me tiró contra la pared y apretó fuertemente su cuerpo contra el mío, dejando la pierna que sostenía levantada al lado de su cintura. Tenía mi uniforme, y era sólo una corta y diminuta falda. Luché, pero él era demasiado fuerte y tenía —con una sola mano— mis dos manos. Estaba llorando, pero luchaba y gritaba mucho para que me escucharan, pero él me silenciaba metiendo su podrida lengua en mi boca.

—¡Te arrepentirás de esto! —dije en un tono amenazante.

Seguía luchando y gritando. Lloraba mientras suplicaba y al mismo tiempo hacía fuerza para desatarme el nudo en el que me tenía. Tenía su mano izquierda sobre mi muslo, apretando cada vez más fuerte; y la derecha sosteniendo mis dos manos por encima de mi cabeza. Hacía una presión hacia mi cuerpo insoportable y su lengua rodaba toda mi cara. Le escupí en un ojo cuando lo tuve cerca, se rio y limpió su cara con su mano izquierda dejando mi pierna libre, pero ahora inútil. Con la mano que tenía ahora libre empezó a abrirme la camisa intentando dejar al descubierto mis senos. Luché tanto que todas mis fuerzas se acabaron y me deje llevar con lágrimas rodando por toda mi cara y cuello.

—Yo de ti, pararía de hacer eso. —escuché una voz masculina por detrás de Bellamy. Él rápidamente me soltó y yo, debido a la debilidad que tenía, me dejé caer al piso y agaché mi mirada sin siquiera ver al nuevo acompañante.

—Vete de acá o te arrepentirás. —amenazó Bellamy

El chico rio muy fuerte

—Tú, te arrepentirás de haber hecho esto.

—Vete, repito —dijo calmado—. Y será mejor que no digas nada.

Otra vez esta persona volvió a reír.

—No sé qué te hace pensar que me iré —dijo—. No permitiré que le hagas daño a la persona a la que amo.

¿Qué? Esperen... ¡Esa, definitivamente no era la voz de Luffy!... ¡Era Ace! Levanté la mirada, lo vi y mi corazón brincó, no sé por qué motivo, pero lo hizo.

—¡Ay! Dios —dijo sarcástico—. Voy a llorar. Esto es tan hermoso.

—Cállate, estúpido —espeté y con un valor que no supe de dónde saqué, me levanté—. No eres más que un drogadicto con huevos de pato. ¡Que necesitado que estás! Dios, en serio debe ser triste que nadie te quiera y obligar a otros a que lo hagan —ironicé mientras me acercaba cada vez más a su rostro—. Deberías hacerte un favor y conseguir ayuda profesional. Tengo varios amigos psiquiatras, ¿te paso el número de alguno?

Y como respuesta recibí un puño en el estómago que me sacó el aire y me dejo botada en el piso de nuevo. Vi que Ace le empezó a pegar puños y patadas a mi compañero de clase. Él se defendía con puños más potentes y cargados de ira. Luchaban y luchaban mientras yo recuperaba el aliento. Seguía en el piso intentando respirar bien. Di vueltas con la cabeza buscando algo que me pudiera servir de ataque y en una pared a unos cuantos salones vi lo que quería... Un extintor.

Ace estaba bajo su grande y musculoso cuerpo con una desventaja notoria y Bellamy quería estrangularlo. Fui corriendo, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y cogí el extintor. Me devolví hacia el lugar, y gracias a Dios, Bellamy lo vio porque pudo anticipar mis movimientos. Sin más pensarlo, bateé la cabeza de Bellamy y lo dejé en el piso.

-.-.-..-.-

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó Ace al despertarme.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté.

—En la enfermería del colegio

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué pasó con Bellamy?, ¿lo maté?

—No, está allá —dijo señalando a lo lejos.

—¿Te parece si vamos a quemarle los testículos aprovechando que está dormido?

—No, princesa —me sonrojé—. No creo que sea buena idea. Pero, respóndeme, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien, creo.

—¿Te alcanzó a tocar?

—Sí, pero no import...

—A ese desgraciado le va a llegar su hora.

—Ace —le cogí la cara haciendo que me mirara de nuevo—. No sabes cuán agradecida estoy. No lo sabes. No tienes ni la menor idea —resoplé—. Gracias Ace, gracias.

Y lo besé. Sí, lo besé, por puro impulso, por agradecimiento, por los nervios que tenía por verlo tan cerca, sus ojos, sus dientes perfectamente formados y blancos, su piel tan limpia, su cabello oscuro tan rebelde, su mirada tan profunda... Me hizo desear besarlo. Él siguió mi largo y lento beso. Y colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla y la acariciaba de una manera... hermosa. Sentí un golpe en el pecho y sonreí aun estando en su boca. Era el primer beso "con amor" que teníamos y siempre habíamos deseado. Ambos nos gustábamos mucho antes, pero nada nunca pasaba.

—Sabía que valía la pena esperar tanto —susurró.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Ace, yo...

—Déjalo para después —y siguió nuestro beso haciéndome sonreír. Era tierno, no entiendo como pude pensar en dañarlo y lastimarlo de esa manera. No. Todo por...

—¿Nami? —era Luffy.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Este si que fue largo... eso creo... lo mejor se queda para la proxima jeje ;) :) ... ¿Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 8: ¿Novios?

**:_-_::_-_:** **:_-_:** **Capitulo 8:Novios** **:_-_::_-_:** **:_-_:**

Luffy entró interrumpiendo el beso y con una cara de preocupación al 100%, miró a Ace, me miró a mí y se dirigió de prisa hacia nosotros.

—¿Cómo estás?, ¿qué te pasó?

—Bien, Luffy, estoy bien.

—Ace, hermano, gracias por todo pero necesito hablar con mi hermana.

—Claro viejo, no hay problema —dijo soltando mi mano y acariciando mi mejilla.

Ace salió de la enfermería y me guiñó el ojo. Pude ver como Luffy apretaba su mandíbula y sus manos, poniéndolas en forma de puño.

—Después hablaremos de esto —dijo—. Por el momento quiero saber cómo estás, qué te pasó, quién, cuándo, dónde. Quiero TODO Nami, dime todo y lo exijo ahora mismo.

—Luffy... yo prefiero...

—Ahora —espetó.

—Bueno... Yo —aclaré mi garganta intentando no llorar—. Yo iba caminando muy relajada por el colegio y un chico me...

—¿Qué chico? —interrumpió mirándome fijamente a los ojos y aun apretando su mandíbula

—Uno de mi curso.

—¿Cuál?

—Luffy...

—¡¿Qué cuál, Nami?! —dijo ahogando un grito—. ¡Demonios, obedece!

—Bellamy

—¿Y quién es ese? —dijo penetrando mi mirada y apretando la mandíbula dejándome ver sus huesos.

—Bellamy es de mi curso, de mi salón, de mi año y siempre andaba coqueteándome.

—¿Cómo es él?

—Es del grupo de los "rudos". El más musculoso, moreno y alto. Con el que tu curso tiene conflictos.

—Sí, ya recordé, ¡ese bastardo! —dijo mirando hacia el cielo y apretando sus puños—. ¿Qué te hizo?

—Bien —continué—. Yo estaba en la zona "Forever Alone" y me tropecé contra un poste, me agaché a recoger los libros que habían caído y me empezó a tocar y... —empecé a llorar—. Él... no sé, tal vez él intentó abusar de mí. Me acorraló y me besaba salvajemente e intento abrir mi camisa.

Luffy estaba muy furioso y apretaba cada vez más sus puños. Cogió un vaso de vidrio que había a mi lado y lo botó con fuerza al piso maldiciendo y cogiéndose la cabeza mirando al cielo. Caminaba de un lado para otro intentando calmarse y yo seguía derramando lágrimas. Se acercó a mí y me besó.

—No voy a permitir que te pase algo malo jamás. —susurró pegando su frente a la mía—. No permitiré que esto se quede así. Él pagará... no sé cómo, pero lo hará.

—Gracias —susurré y levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—. Te amo, Luffy. Perdóname por lo que acabo de pasar con Ac…

—¡Ay, que romántico! —escuchamos una tercera voz proveniente del mismo lugar en el que estábamos interrumpiendo mi discurso no válido en este caso—. ¡Eres una cualquiera, Nami! Primero con Ace y ahora con tu hermano.

Luffy, que ya tenía los puños preparados, se giró de una manera dramática dándole un puño en toda la cara a Bellamy el cual lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer como vaca al piso.

—Esto es por hacerle lo que le hiciste a Nami —dijo propinándole una patada en las cotillas y que estas crujieran como trituradas—. Y esta, es por llamarla "cualquiera" no la compares con tu madre, imbécil —y diciendo esto le dio una al otro lado de la costilla, haciendo que estas sonaran de la misma forma—. Y esta es porque quiero, puedo y no me da miedo. —y le dio una linda patada en sus partes íntimas. Bellamy se retorció ante tan doloroso golpe y sonreí al verlo ahí.

—Vamos, cariño —dijo cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome fuera.

Pero... Bellamy tenía razón. O con Ace o con Luffy. Después de que —de alguna manera— Ace me salvara la vida, empecé a sentir una extraña pero linda sensación hacia él, pero amaba a Luffy.

Tal vez por Ace era sólo agradecimiento, pero por Luffy era algo más fuerte, no podía dejarlo ir, era perfecto y no podía creer que llevaba prácticamente toda la vida con él y no había apreciado sus hermosos ojos , su hermoso y alborotado cabello , su piel tan clara, sus labios , sus dientes, su lengua. Ace y Luffy eran hermosos pero de una manera diferente.

No podía permitir que todo esto se volviera un triángulo amoroso, no.

* * *

Llegué a la cafetería del colegio y apenas llegué todos se levantaron corriendo hacia mí. Es impresionante ver como los chismes vuelan tan rápido y la gente repentinamente empieza a preocuparse por ti.

" _¿Cómo_ _estás?_ " " _¿Nami,_ _qué te pasó?_ " " _¿Te_ _caíste de algún lado?_ " " _¿Te_ _asaltaron?_ " " _¿Te_ _amenazaron?_ " " _¿Te_ _violaron?_ " " _¿Quién_ _te hizo daño?_ " " _¿Estás_ _bien?_ "

Todos empezaron a bombardearme de preguntas, personas que no conocía o que simplemente distinguía. Sólo me abrí pasó entre ellos para llegar a una mesa y sentarme a comer. Vi en una mesa a Vivi, moviéndose suavemente pero con desespero y mordiéndose las uñas.

—¿Me puedo sentar aquí? —pregunté

Al verme Vivi se levantó corriendo de la silla y me abrazó muy fuerte con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Hey, estoy bien! —dije devolviéndole el abrazo y sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

—Sí, ya sé, pero todos decían cosas muy feas y me asusté mucho —dijo—. ¿Y POR QUÉ NO CONTESTAS EL INÚTIL CELULAR?

—Oh, mi celular —pensé—. No sé dónde está.

—¡Oh, boba, no sabes el susto que tenía!

—Yo también. Ya te cuento.

En ese instante llegó Ace y saludó a Vivi normal y a mí con un beso en los labios. Ella se quedó mirándonos con la boca abierta y yo no sabía que decir.

—Ace... yo...

—No te preocupes, princesa, después me lo podrás pagar.

—No, cariño, yo... yo quiero hablar contigo.

—Claro, ¿sobre qué?

—Nuestra... cómo te lo digo... ¿relación?

—¿Tenemos una relación? —dijo sonriendo y muy feliz.

—De eso hay que hablar.

—Adelante —dijo tomándome la mano—. Por mi parte es un sí. Lo sé, soy muy difícil.

Sonreí y Vivi se levantó haciendo una sonrisa y susurrándome al oído " _buena suerte_ " y dejándome más insegura y temerosa.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó con Luffy. Bien, mi mamá se enteró...

—¿QUÉ? ¿SE ENTERÓ? Pero...

—No, no del todo. Se enteró de que yo había tenido relaciones en la casa, pero obviamente no le dije que fue con Luffy, así qué...

—Así que tengo que hacer de tu novio

—¡Exacto! —gracias a Dios el chico es inteligente y no tuve que decirlo yo.

—¿Y no podemos serlo de verdad? —esto era lo que realmente me temía.

—Ace, no creo que sea lo mejor.

—¿Por qué? —dijo sonriéndome y acercándose a mi rostro—, tú me gustas, yo te gusto.

—Es complicado...

—No aceptaré, si no es de verdad.

"Oh por Dios."

—Ed, entiéndeme —supliqué—. Tienes que ayudarme

—Claro que te quiero ayudar, pero también te quiero, Nam, y quiero estar contigo.

No me quedaba de otra, o era perder mi relación con Luffy para siempre o hacer algo de último momento para poder salvar mi relación con Luffy. Pero, también estaba Ace, o sea, tampoco podía jugármelo así. Ambos sentíamos algo muy fuerte por el otro, no era tan malo después de todo… ¿o sí?

—Está bien. —acepté después de un largo tiempo de pensarlo en el cual Ace siempre estuvo muy sonriente.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí, somos novios Ace.

—No creí que aceptarás y sin embargo te iba a ayudar — _¡Cielos!_ —, pero ¡wow! Qué bien.

Me abrazó mucho mientras yo hacía caras, ¿por qué no me lo pensé con más calma? ¡Demonios!

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno, primero quiero decir que agradezco a los miles de lectores en todo el mundo que disfrutan leyendo esta historia tan espectacular, y aunque no pueda oír o leer la respuesta de algunos les deseo un fuerte abrazo y mucha suerte en sus futuros ;) :)**


	10. Chapter 9: ¿Señal?

**:_-_::_-_:** **:_-_:** **Capítulo 9: ¿Señal?** **:_-_::_-_:** **:_-_:**

Llegué a la casa y dejé mis audífonos a un lado, entré a mi habitación y me despojé del uniforme, almorcé y me quedé viendo mis redes sociales mientras hacía un poco de oficio y escuchaba música.

Luffy no había llegado del colegio porque estaba en el entrenamiento de fútbol, Vivi estaba en sus clases de música, mis padres estaban trabajando y yo estaba escuchando Arctic Monkeys mientras comía una mandarina y arreglaba mi habitación.

A las cinco de la tarde, mientras veía una película recibí el mensaje de mamá que me avisaba que se iría con papá a la casa de los abuelos y que regresarían al día siguiente, me dejo a cargo de la casa y que no me enloqueciera en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo libre que teníamos.

Luffy llegó a las seis de la tarde y se quedó viendo conmigo el restante de película, era una película graciosa y lo estábamos disfrutando.

Con un valor que no sé de dónde saqué le conté a Luffy cómo habían pasado las cosas cuando llegué a la cafetería y la decisión que había tomado para poder cubrir y prolongar un poco más nuestra relación.

—¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ, NAMI! —gritó Luffy levantándose bruscamente de mi lado.

—Luffy, no te enojes, yo sólo...

—¡¿Que no me enoje?! —interrumpió—. ¡Acabas de tirar todo a la basura!

—Pero...

—¡No, Nami!, la idea era que te cubriera, no que se lo creyera.

—Luffy, no tenía opción, era la única. —dije levantándome molesta—. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¿O qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que todo se fuera al caño? Si eso es lo que quieres dime y nos ahorramos un montón de cosas.

—No es eso, nena, es que ahora tendrás que amar a otro. —dijo sentándose frente a mí y tratando de tranquilizarse.

—¡No es así como yo lo veo! —dije acercándome a su lugar—. Me veo contigo... para siempre y de verdad lo quiero y cuando yo quiero, me arriesgo a muchas cosas.

—No sabes cuánto me duele verte besando a Ace o a otro que no sea yo, Nami, eres mía, soy tuyo, ¿por qué compartirnos con el resto? Eres lo suficiente para mí y créeme que nunca me había sentido así con alguien.

—Luffy, no digas eso, no me estás compartiendo.

—¿Entonces qué es?, ver a mi chica con otro y no poder hacer nada, ¿qué es?

—Me haces sentir como una zorra —dije con lágrimas asomándose por mis ojos y nublándome un poco la vista.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a referirte a ti misma de esa manera —dijo levantando mi barbilla para verme a los ojos, que por supuesto, no quería abrir—. Mírame, Nami, te amo y haré lo posible para que estemos juntos.

No pude hablar más, mi corazón se salía si hablaba, me sentía débil, impotente, zorra, dolida, confundida; sentía miles de cosas pero lo principal era miedo, miedo a alejarme de la persona a la que quiero.

—Te amo. —dijo dándome un beso en la frente

—Te... te amo, Luffy, perdóname.

—Shhh —me calló recostándome en su musculoso pecho mientras yo lloraba a moco tendido—. Todo esto pasará.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me quedé dormida y me acostó en mi cama. Me besó la frente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero lo sentí, lo llamé y se acercó.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa?

—Quédate a dormir conmigo

—No creo, sabes que cuando estoy en una cama contigo, no es para dormir.

" _Exacto._ "

—Quédate —insistí—. Por mí.

Se quedó pensativo y después de un momento asintió. Fue hasta su habitación y trajo su pijama, que era simplemente una pantaloneta. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama conmigo. Lo abracé como a un osito. Su musculoso y estructurado cuerpo era perfecto.

—Estás caliente, perfecto para este frío.

—Dicen que es mejor si te quitas la ropa —dijo sonriendo.

—Sí, eso haré —me levanté pero me detuvo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Si haces eso, no terminarás dormida

No hice caso a sus palabras y me levanté con una sonrisa. En realidad necesitaba cambiarme, tenía la ropa del día y me sentía incómoda. Me quité toda la ropa mientras Luffy me miraba y sólo me dejé las bragas. Me dispuse a meterme en la cama.

—También estás caliente —dijo

—Sí, pero no como tú.

Sonrió.

Me besaba y susurraba que me amaba y era suya. Cada beso y caricia suya era gloria para mi cuerpo. Empezo primero por mi cuello y fue bajando lentamente hasta que deje de verlo para luego sentir enorme placer, no entendia como pude vivir sin el desde el principio, el era único y era todo mio, pude sentir como subia de apoco junto a sus manos, que recorrían mi cuerpo de una manera experta, cada contacto con mi piel me calentaba cada vez mas y no podía dejar de pensar en tenerlo dentro mio pronto, después de que terminase aquello volvió a mirarme con aquellos ojos que amaba tanto. No sabia por que pero el me hacia sentir miles de sensaciones al estar a su merced. No paso mucho tiempo después de que entrara en mi de una forma diferente a nuestra primera noche pero igual al resto de las demás, su manera tan delicada pero igualmente decidida me hacia sentir en las nubes, de a poco fue subiendo la intensidad del vaivén y disfrutábamos de ello ambos. Durante esos minutos me olvidé de todos mis problemas, desánimos y sufrimientos. Sentía mi cuerpo arder bajo el de él y sentía un amor que nunca había sentido por alguien. Luffy lo era todo para mí. Cada vez que sentía su toque, sus besos, su cuerpo; era diferente. No es nada monótono. Sus brazos encajaban perfectamente con las partes menos expuestas de mi cuerpo y yo sentía cosas que no sabía explicar. Entraba en mí y mi piel dejaba caer gotas de sudor que se mezclaban con las de él.

Después de un descanso, me quedé acostada sobre su pecho, admirando la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

—Gracias por perdonarme —musité

—No hay nada que perdonar.

Nos quedamos unos minutos callados y pude escuchar sus ronquidos. Admirarlo era una felicidad para mí, lo besé y me acomodé bien para dormir. Antes de hacerlo, lo analicé, se veía tan hermoso, despelucado, sexy, perfecto. Era el padre de mis hijos, definitivamente.

 _El padre de mis hijos, el padre de mis hijos, el padre de mis hijo_ s.

Por alguna razón esa frase me rondaba en la cabeza. Después de pensarlo bien caí en cuenta y me levanté de golpe.

—¡Maldición! —exclamé—. ¡No usamos protección!

Empecé a alterarme y salí de la cama manoteando y cogiéndome la cara, luego me tranquilicé y pensé en que tal vez no pasaría nada pero sin embargo tendría que tomarme las pastillas.

—¡Luffy! —le dije al oído muy despacio, pero al ver que no daba señales de vida le grité: — ¡Despierta, Luffy!

—¿Qué pasó? —gritó levantándose rápidamente de la cama y apretando los puños.

—Luffy... —dijo riéndome al ver su reacción porque parte de mi diario vivir es burlarme de él—. No usamos protección.

—¿Qué? —exclamó—. ¡Oh, rayos, claro que no lo usamos!

—¿Crees que esté...?

—Puede que no, pero tenemos que tomar medidas antes de que sea demasiado tarde. —se sentó en la cama respirando y calmándose—. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó levantándose de la cama y arreglando su cabello.

—Las tres de la mañana —respondí

—Iré a hacer algo.

Y se fue dejándome sola en la habitación ahogada en mis pensamientos. Tenía miedo de poder estar embarazada, no podía si quiera pensarlo. El imaginarme con un bebé era aterrador. No era el momento para hacerlo y no tendría con qué mantenerlo, era hasta ahora una niña y no podía dejar que toda mi vida se centrara ahora en la responsabilidad de un bebé y ahí la importancia de siempre cuidarse.

De repente me dieron ganas de comer y salí a la cocina. Estaba casi sin ropa así que me puse una camisa de Luffy. Entré a la cocina, tomé un vaso de leche y busqué un pan, busqué, busqué y busqué el pan pero no encontré más que unas galletas, así que decidí preguntarle a Luffy.

Busqué a Luffy por toda la casa y casi no lo encuentro, lo escuché hablando por celular en su habitación, iba a girar la perilla pero...

 _"Lamento haberte despertado es que, sólo quería escuchar tu voz y recordarte que eres muy hermosa y me alegro de haberte conocido. Gracias por todo este tiempo y ya… sí,Margaret, te quiero, chau."_

Le escuché decir.

Sentí que el aire me faltaba y que me habían clavado una espada en el estómago. Esto tenía que ser imposible. Mis ojos empezaron a derretirse y a botar lágrimas, muchas lágrimas. Mi boca no podía cerrarse y sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir, mis rodillas temblaban y mi respiración se hacía más pesada.

Luffy salió con una triunfante sonrisa en la cara y al verme llorando, en la puerta de su habitación y sin aire, inmediatamente su sonrisa se borró.

—Nami… ¿estás bien?

—¡¿Crees que estoy bien, imbécil?!

—Oye... —dijo tocando mi rostro—. Yo...

—¡Cállate, no quiero escuchar más mentiras! —dije manoteando para quitar su mano de mi cara.

—Yo te am...

—¡QUE TE CALLES, ESTÚPIDO! HARÁS QUE ESTO SEA MUCHO PEOR, SÓLO LLÉVAME A LA HABITACIÓN. —no podía caminar porque las piernas me flaqueaban y sentía el pecho doloroso, no tenía ánimos siquiera para caminar.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra y con expresión de tristeza me levantó, —como a una novia en la boda— y me llevó a mi habitación. En esos momentos no lloré sino que lo miraba con mucho rencor, estaba colorada del malgenio.

Llegamos a la habitación y me acostó en la cama. Rápidamente me acomodé de medio lado lista para dormir, cerré los ojos esperando escuchar la puerta cerrarse, pero sentí unos labios en mi mejilla, al instante empecé a manotear a Luffy y me limpié la mejilla.

—¡Lárgate!—espeté—. ¡Ahora!

Luffy obedeció y pude ver como sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal al irse. Cerró la puerta y caí en llanto.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-

Abri los ojos lentamente y ya estaba claro, de día, los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba, me retorcí en señal de pereza y sonreí por el bello nuevo día. Estaba en la comodidad de mi cama y con mucho calor, como si estuviera acompañada... Y ¡sí que lo estaba!

¡Luffy estaba a mi lado!

Grité y cogí una almohada y lo empecé a golpear.

—Hola, mi amor —dijo levantándose y sonriendo—. ¿Tan temprano quieres jugar?

—¡Luffy, lárgate de mi habitación!

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué?

—¡No seas descarado!

—Nami, ¿de qué hablas? —dijo con tono burlón.

—¡No te burles, estúpido!

Esta vez empezó a reír con más fuerza y eso me dio muchísima rabia, tanto que empezaron a bajar lágrimas de mis ojos.

—¡Vete, Luffy, no quiero verte más!

—Mi amor, no sé qué te pasa pero ya me está preocupando.

—¿No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

—Claro… —dijo de una manera obvia y pícara, sonrió y luego desapareció su sonrisa—. ¿Te... te lastimé?

Fue cuando mire mi cuerpo y estaba desnuda, completamente. Anoche, después de la pelea, me había acostado con su camisa. Había tirado todas las almohadas y hasta había roto una de la rabia, pero todo estaba como antes. Luffy no pudo haber entrado porque cerré la puerta con seguro, y fue cuando entendí que todo había sido un jodido sueño, o mejor dicho, una pesadilla.

—¡Ay, Luffy! —dije tirándome a la cama y volviendo a respirar.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó y me besó.

—Sí, sí, ya lo estoy.

—Parecías loca. —dijo burlándose.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué estabas así?

—Tuve una pesadilla que me parecía muy real, por eso actué así.

—¿Era el villano de tu sueño? —rio

—Sí, algo así. Soñé que me engañabas con una tal... Margaret.

Luffy, al escuchar ese nombre se puso muy tenso y apretó su mandíbula, se levantó de mi lado y su mirada se puso… diferente.

—Cámbiate, Nami.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Ya es tarde llegarán nuestros padres. —dijo mientras se ponía la pantaloneta.

—¿Y a qué viene eso, Luffy?

—¡Cámbiate!

—Pero...

—¡Haz lo que quieras!

Y diciendo eso salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta muy fuerte a su paso. Me quedé frunciendo el ceño y mirando a la puerta como por diez minutos. ¿Qué pasó?, ¿por qué hizo eso?, ¿por qué ese comportamiento tan raro después de decir ese nombre? Margaret.

Me tiré a la cama soltando un grito de desesperación. Me levanté y me metí a la ducha.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Wow, que les parecio… dentro de poco les traeré la continuación asi que no desesperen, hoy estoy libre de cualquier cosa y decidi usarlo… ;) :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Ace

**:_-_::_-_:** **:_-_:** **Capitulo 10:** **Ace** **:_-_::_-_:** **:_-_:**

" _¿Quién carajos es Margaret?"_

Esa preguntaba me rondaba por la cabeza. No podía pensar en otra cosa y ya me estaba poniendo histérica con todo eso. Necesitaba aire, algo, para pensar en otra cosa y no en toda esa mierda. Me pellizqué muy duro al pensar en la posibilidad de que todo sea un sueño, pero lo único que hice fue lastimarme y maldecir.

Me arreglé y quedé de verme con Vivi en el centro comercial. Salí de la casa y cerré la puerta con gran fuerza para que el estúpido de Luffy escuchara.

Caminé por unos hermosos parques llenos de hermosa flora y gente feliz, y pensé en Luffy, y todo se tornó gris y depresivo. ¿Por qué actuaba así conmigo? Mi garganta se sintió pequeña y me dieron ganas de llorar, iba escuchando música, específicamente Monsoon de Tokio Hotel, pero cambié la melodía para cambiar mi estado de ánimo, así que me moví al ritmo de Linkin Park.

Llegué al centro comercial, y me senté en Starbucks a esperar a Vivi. Mientras la esperaba, miraba mi celular y mis fotos con Luffy. No sé por qué estaba siendo tan masoquista, de pronto sentí unas manos en mi cintura, giré diciendo " _Vivi, llegas tarde"_ pero, no era Vivi quien estaba ahí, me quedé congelada, no sabía que podría estar él ahí.

—Hola, mi amor.

—A... Ace —tartamudeé—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—También me alegro de verte, princesa.

—Sí, hola, gusto en verte —sonreí con la sorpresa aun en mi rostro.

—Vivi me dijo que te dijera que cancelara la cita por ella, ya sabes...

—Kohza —completé.

—Sí, pero no la quería cancelar, quería estar yo aquí contigo.

—Ah.

—¡Que emocionada estás! —dijo sarcástico.

—No, no, lo siento —le di un lindo y tierno pico y sonreí—. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

* * *

—Nami, te tengo un regalo.

Dijo mientras estábamos acostados bajo un árbol de manzanas, bellas manzanas, que por cierto, ya me estaba comiendo. Estaba recostada en su pecho y lo sentía subir y bajar con el ritmo de su respiración. Sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerarse cuando lo acariciaba o le decía algo bonito, y eso me entristecía muchísimo... el saber que lo estaba usando me consumía de a poco, pero mi afecto hacia él crecía cada vez más.

—No, no quiero regalos Ace, no los merezco.

—Claro, que los mereces, princesa —dijo besándome la cabeza y poniéndose de pie, haciendo caer mi cabeza contra el césped. Me senté para ver que iba a hacer. De pronto vi que se arrodilló y sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo trasero de su jean.

 _«No, no, no, no, demonios, no, ojalá no sea tan idiota como para hacer eso_ »

Mi corazón latía a mil y sentía ganas de llorar simplemente de susto.

—Nami, ¿te casas con...?

—¡Ponte serio, Ace!

Soltó una fuerte pero corta carcajada y se echó encima de mí besándome y haciéndome caer hacia atrás. Tenía una sonrisa de diversión pero de nervios al tiempo, y no podía negar estar feliz con su compañía.

Me miró a los ojos y yo a él. Sus ojos me consumían de una manera impresionante. Sin quitarse de la posición en la que estaba, me entregó una bella y fina pulsera de oro blanco con una "A" como dije.

" _Quiero que sea oficial_ " fueron sus palabras.

Sentí caer desde una altura alta. Me senté. Mi corazón latía con más fuerza aún, las manos me temblaban y sudaban, y mis ojos, bueno, mis ojos dejaron caer lágrimas, lágrimas de culpa y vergüenza.

—No... no debiste.

—Claro que sí.

Y lo abracé muy fuerte como inmenso agradecimiento por ese hermoso e inesperado detalle.

—Gracias, "Luffy".

Que habia acabado de decir? Oh por Dios! Tuve que embarrarla de la peor manera posible! Dios! Que le iba a decir ahora?

—Gracias, Luffy? —dijo apartandose molesto.

—Eh... Ace... es que... —tartamudeaba de nervios y solo pensaba en lo estupida que fui—. Es que Luffy esta aqui; y lo vi, y pues no puede vernos porque no sabe que me sali; de la casa. —menti

Hasta donde llegarian mis mentiras?

—Deberiamos buscarlo para que sepa que estoy contigo. —propuso—. A esta altura ya se debio dar cuenta y puede que este preocupado.

—No creo. A Luffy le vale mierda todo... le valgo mierda yo. —dije y se formo un pensamiento triste al parecer reflejado en mi cara por las caricias de Ace.

—Que dices? —sonrio—. Vamos?

Acepte. Al fin y al cabo Luffy no estaria en ese lugar y seria una excusa mas para estar un rato con Ace, seguirme divirtiendo como venia y olvidar el tema de Luffy por un rato mas.

Buscamos, y buscamos, y buscamos, y obviamente no encontramos. Mientras buscabamos haciamos diferentes cosas con Ace. Fuimos a una fuente y tiramos —para el deseo— en vez de moneda, billete. Salimos corriendo por todo el comercio de porcelanas, entramos a ver muebles y haciamos como marido y mujer en su casa, muy al estilo 500 dias con Summer, todo fue muy divertido. Fuimos a nuestra nueva casa matrimonial y le dije: Cariño, te espero en la habitacion y el dijo ya voy, esposa mia salimos corriendo por todo el almacen buscando las camas. Llegamos a una y nos tiramos sobre ella riendo a carcajadas.

Estabamos ambos acostados mirando hacia el techo.

—Eres tan hermosa.

—Tu eres tan divertido, Ace.

Y cambio de posicion de manera que ahora me miraba desde encima, poco a poco empezo a acercarse mas a mi; rostro y susurro:

—Hay una familia asiatica que nos esta mirando.

Gire mi cara y vi a unos niños mirandonos aterrados y mi risa se hizo mas fuerte.

—No puedes volverte a ver 500 dias con Summer —rei; besando su mejilla y saliendo de su agarre.

Salimos de ahi; tomados de la mano y fuimos a comer. Era un sitio calmado, privado, acogedor, opaco y daba el aspecto de un lugar viejo. Hablamos todo el tiempo y yo me reia mucho. Este hombre era simplemente maravilloso. Sentia un gran aprecio hacia el, hasta deje de pensar en Luffy. Estar con Ace era medicina para mi.

Hablamos y hablamos y el mesero fue por la cuenta Ace era adinerado, asi; que pago todo, y mientras estaban haciendo el pago vi a una pareja entrar al lugar. Me quede mirandolos por alguna razon. La chica era muy hermosa, tenia el cabello castaño y ondulado, piel clara, labios delgados, ojos verdes y dientes formados, muy hermosa; el chico era pelinegro, cabello alborotado... ojos marron oscuro... dientes perfectamente formados... Labios rosados gruesos pero delgados... hoyuelos al sonreir... cada descripcion se me hacia mas dolorosa al darme cuenta que ese chico era mi... mi... mi hermanastro.

—Estas bien? —pregunto Ace.

—Si —sonrei intentando aguantar las ganas tan incontrolables de llanto —. Ire al baño.

—Bueno, hermosa.

Sonreí y me levanté de mi asiento. Rápidamente ubiqué el baño y entré en él. Al verme en el espejo las lágrimas empezaron a bajar unas por otras, cerré mis ojos fuerte, me cogí fuerte del lavamanos y me agaché a llorar. Lloré y lloré y de mi garganta salían pequeños lamentos y maldiciones. Estuve así en esa posición por un tiempo, luego escuché un taconeo y el sonido del agua caer. No me interesaba saber quién era, así que me mantuve.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo una dulce voz tocándome el hombro.

Sin decir nada me levanté, cogí papel higiénico, me limpié los montones de mocos que tenía y luego me miré al espejo... me sorprendí no por verme vuelta mierda, despelucada, llena de mocos, la cara húmeda, los ojos y cara rojos; me sorprendí por ver que detrás de mí estaba la chica que acompañaba a Luffy.

—No, no estoy bien —dije sentándome en los lavamanos.

—¿Qué tienes, cariño? —dijo comprensiva —. Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—No lo creo —suspiré pensativa —.Aunque sí, ¿sabes qué? Ayúdame con esto.

—¿Con qué? —dijo un poco confundida y con una sonrisa perfecta en su cara.

—Dime cómo te llamas —sonreí con miedo y sorbiendo mocos.

—¿Con qué te ayudará saber mi nombre? —preguntó extrañada pero con su toque de alegría.

—Solo quiero confirmar algo.

—Soy Margaret —dijo sonriente y mi mundo terminó de caer, así que era ella, la famosa Margaret. Empecé a llorar de nuevo y me sujetó la mano.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué te afectó eso?

—Es que...tuve una pelea con mi mejor amiga, y ella se llama Margaret —mentí.

—¡Oh, dulzura! Lamento que hayas peleado con ella, se nota que la querías.

—La amaba —di un fuerte suspiro, me bajé de ahí, me eché mucha agua en la cara y empecé a hablar con Margaret, quería sacarle información.

—¿El chico con el que vienes es tu novio? —le pregunté.

—Pues, eso creo, me dice cosas hermosas, me invita a salir, me besa, va a mi casa, pero, hay algo raro en él.

—¿Qué?

—Pareciera que estuviera con otra.

—¡Oh, infeliz! —dije actuando y secando mi cara.

—Sí, hace mucho, como 4 años, fuimos novios y duramos 6 meses, y ¿sabes? te pareces mucho a su hermana.

—¿En serio? —reí, todo esto ya me parecía gracioso pero con su inevitable dolor.

—Sí, mucho —dijo examinándome —. Llevamos aquí mucho, será mejor salir o mi novio y tu amigo se molestarán.

—Es mi novio —dije con amor, tal vez rencor y sentí algo en el corazón, lo hacía por rabia, tenía mucha rabia y quería a Ace, lo quería.

Al salir mi mundo se movió, Ace y Luffy estaban hablando.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 _ **Al parecer las cosas de un giro inesperado, y a pesar de ello les tengo un ultimo cap. mas para ustedes… ¿Reviews?**_


	12. Chapter 11: ¿Que me ha pasado?

**:_-_::_-_:** **:_-_:** **Capítulo 11: ¿Qué me ha pasado?** **:_-_::_-_:** **:_-_:**

Luffy hablaba con Ace e intentaba parecer calmado, pero la verdad, parecía un imbécil. Se movía como si se fuese a orinar, miraba desesperadamente al baño, sudaba, cruzaba los brazos y apretaba fuerte las mangas de su chaqueta... Estúpido.

—Eh... ¿Vamos? —dijo Margaret al verme distraída.

—¿Ah?... Ah, sí, sí.

Salimos y antes de acercarnos la tomé de las manos haciendo que quedara al frente. De reojo vi a Luffy y vi como pasaba saliva.

—Somos cuñadas —le solté.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, bueno, en realidad no lo somos, pero prácticamente sí, ¿entiendes?

—¿Qué? ¡No entiendo nada!

—Soy la hermana, bueno, a decir verdad la hermanastra de Luffy... —tragué duro, como si hubiese comida piedras al decir y señalarlo.— Tu novio.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ay, ya deja de decir eso! —le dije.

—bueno, pero no me lo creo.

—Que te lo diga él —sonreí con malicia, diversión y tristeza.

Antes de que me respondiera, la jalé hacia donde estaban ellos. Luffy miraba hacia nosotras y veía como cambiaba de colores, me reí internamente al pensar en el infierno por el que debe estar pasando.

—Hola, Luffy —dije mientras Margaret se colgaba de su cuello y lo besaba. Yo reía pero por dentro algo se estaba desencajando—. ¡Qué casualidad verlos aquí!

Luffy intentaba hablar, pero su boca sólo hacía los movimientos aunque no emitiera sonido alguno.

—Yo...

Sin pensarlo el salió corriendo, muy rápido. Margaret quedó con la boca abierta mirando el camino el cual había recorrido Luffy. Me miró desconcertada y le hice señas de que no sabía nada. Gruñó, se despidió muy decentemente con palabras como: _"Un gusto, Nami. Espero que nos volvamos a ver. Hasta luego"_ sólo le hice un signo de paz con los dedos y dejé que se fuera tras su ceniciento.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —Preguntó Ace.

—No sé, mi amor —dije acercándome a su boca y vi como una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Bésame de una vez!

Y eso hice. Estaba feliz de tenerlo a él. Ace era perfecto para mí. Creo que encajábamos perfectamente. Me sostuvo la cara y siguió besándome con más intensidad, yo empecé a tocar su espalda...

—Disculpen, señores —carraspeó el mesero y nos giramos a ver al bajo señor—. Ya es hora de que desalojen el establecimiento.

—¡¿ME ESTÁN ECHANDO?!

—Noo... o, señor —tartamudeó—. Sólo queremos que...

—¡ME ESTÁN ECHANDO! ¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTA MIE...!

—Vámonos a tu casa, Ace —dije riendo y al instante se calló.

—Hasta luego, señor mesero. —dijo en forma exageradamente decente y me hizo reír—. Dele saludos a Ratatouille, dígale que no puedo atender su cita porque voy a follar con mi novia.

Reí a carcajadas y le pegué un puño en el brazo. Él sólo me cargó al hombro por todo el centro comercial hasta llegar al parqueadero.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —me dijo.

—No, prefiero pasar.

—Pues no tienes opción. Acá está.

Había una hermosa moto negra, con bordes y accesorios plateados. Un casco negro y otro fucsia.

—¿Una... una moto? —pregunté

—Sí, me la dio mi padre ayer. Pero lo mío es tuyo.

—Odio las motos, así que es toda tuya.

—¿Por qué las odias?

—Me dan miedo. —admití haciendo cara de terror y dando un paso atrás.

—Estaré contigo y siempre para ti, Nam, no dejaré que nada, nada te pase. Ahora, súbete.

Tenía un miedo grandísimo. Las piernas y las manos me temblaban. Me quedé pensando en los pros y los contras de subir a una moto con un adolescente de 18 años, cuya primera vez manejando moto fue hace una semana probablemente. Eran más contras que pros. En serio no quería, pero ya me estaba poniendo el casco.

—¡Nami Brooks! —gritó Ace para sacarme de mi trance.

—No soy Brooks, soy Blake ¿ok, señor Portgas?

—Eres Brooks, tu hermano es Blake.

—No quiero el Brooks, porque es el apellido de un señor que nunca ayudó a mi madre, un señor que ni conozco, así que soy Blake. Fin.

—¡Ya cállate, Blake!

Puse mis ojos en blanco

—Listo, señor Portgas.

Y prendió la moto. Salimos por la avenida y estaba cagada del susto. Lo apreté muy fuerte y cerré muy duro mi boca para no gritar. Ace iba como un loco. El viento y ver a los demás carros, motos, hombres y demás cosas es súper increíble.

—¡ACE, BÁJALE A LA VELOCIDAD! —grité pero fue en vano.

Lo empecé a mover para que me pusiera atención. Moví su chaqueta y giró a verme sin detener ese peligroso medio de transporte.

—¡ACEE! —grité aterrorizada y todo se tornó de un color oscuro.

* * *

y vino lo peor...

Todo fue en cámara lenta. Ace iba manejando a una alta velocidad la moto, iba como un loco esquivando carros y autobuses. Le grité con todas mis fuerzas que redujera la velocidad pero fue inútil… Chocamos con un camión.

Nuestros cuerpos salieron suspendidos al aire y caímos dando vueltas por un riguroso suelo debido al choque.

Todo se tornó gris. No podía mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, vi cómo, poco a poco, la gente se acercaba y exclamaba preocupación. Intenté mover la cabeza para poder ver a Ace, había mucha gente a su alrededor, tenía mucho miedo de que algo le pudiera pasar, de repente, pude tener acceso visual a su cuerpo, fue entonces cuando perdí el aliento y no pude ver más: había perdido la conciencia.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y estaba en la camilla de un hospital rodeada de ingeniosos artefactos que emitían pitidos, tenía algo amarrado en la nariz y en montón de tubos saliendo de mis brazos. Moví la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo y vi a mamá durmiendo en un pequeño sofá instalado al lado de mi camilla. Mis ojos se llenaron y de lágrimas y con fuerzas de donde no las tenía intenté pronunciar "mamá".

Mi voz no salía y sentía un ardor infernal cada vez que trataba de pronunciar cualquier cosa, empecé a desesperarme por el hecho de pensar que me quedaría muda. Empecé a gemir y emitir quejidos, los cuales hicieron despertar a mamá quien rápidamente se acercó corriendo.

—Mi amor, mi chiquita, mi nena —dijo con lágrimas y cubriéndose la boca—. Por fin despiertas.

Negué con la cabeza y carraspeé.

—Debes estar seca. Llamaré a la enfermera para que te traigan de comer y beber. —se quedó mirándome y me dio un largo y profundo beso en la frente—. Te amo, hija.

Mamá salió corriendo con felicidad y a los pocos minutos llegaron papá y Luffy corriendo.

—Mi niña —dijo papá y me besó la mano—. Creo que es el día más feliz que he tenido desde que estás acá.

Luffy estaba silencioso mientras papá me hablaba y me decía lo mucho que me había extrañado. Mamá llegó con la enfermera y un delicioso omelette, el cual devoré en segundos, también algo de agua, lo cual me refrescó y pude pronunciar palabras, aunque muy bajas.

—Gracias, mamá —dije y mamá empezó a llorar.

Estaban los tres sentados al inferior de mi cama viendo como comía, cuando mamá empezó a llorar, Luffy también, me quedé mirándolo inexpresiva, más bien con cara de sorpresa. Me abrazó y me susurró al oído que me amaba.

¿Me ama? El estúpido con el que siempre he peleado y echado a la madre, ¿me ama? Lo que hace el miedo de perder a alguien. Cuando hay un accidente o perdemos las cosas las apreciamos… ¡Esperen! ¿Qué accidente?

Empecé a desesperarme y a hacer un montón de preguntas.

—¿Qué me pasó?, ¿qué hago aquí?, ¿hace cuánto estoy aquí?, por el amor de Dios, díganme de una vez por todas qué me sucedió —espeté como loca y llena de pánico.

Mis papás trataban de calmarme y yo simplemente gritaba y lloraba

—Nami, necesito que te calmes para poder explicarte todo ¿está bien? —dijo papá.

Llegó una enfermera corriendo y cogiéndome mientras me decía que me tranquilizara o me tendrían que llevar a otra habitación y dejarme sola, empezó a calcular mi tensión mientras miraba las máquinas, y anotaba unas cosas.

Asentí con la cabeza y me recosté con los ojos cerrados esperando escuchar todo.

—Ibas con tu novio…

—¿Cuál novio? —interrumpí de golpe

No recuerdo haber tenido novio.

—Ace Portgas

—¡¿Qué?!

Dios santo, él me gustaba muchísimo, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, pero nunca me había atrevido a ser más que su amiga

—E iban en su moto —prosiguió papá ignorando mi exclamación—. Salían de no sé dónde, y no sé a dónde y chocaron contra un camión.

—¿Cómo está él? —pregunté

—En estado crítico, al parecer el impidió que tu golpe haya sido fatal, así que él recibió lo peor y se encuentra en coma.

—¿Cuánto llevo acá?

—Un mes aproximadamente. —respondió mamá

—¡Dios santo, eso es mucho! ¿Estuve todo el tiempo en coma?

—Sí.

La enfermera volvió y dijo que las horas de visita se habían acabado, que como siempre sólo se podía quedar una persona adentro con el paciente. Luffy decidió quedarse.

—¿Por qué te vas a quedar tú? —pregunté curiosa. Siempre creí que prefería verme muerta, o tal vez se quedaba para ahogarme con la almohada mientras dormía ¿quién sabe?

—Ya que no recuerdas nada, te contaré algunas cosas.

Luffy se quedó conmigo y se acomodó bien pegado a mi camilla para empezar a hablarme del tiempo que no recuerdo que no sé exactamente que recuerdo, que no recuerdo, no tenía ni idea de muchas cosas, estaba simplemente en blanco y me daba muchísima rabia no poder recordar nada. Luffy me cogió la mano y se la quité rápido con miedo, él sólo sonrió y empezó a contarme varias cosas que eran simplemente increíbles.

—Tienes que estar terriblemente jodido de la cabeza para creer que yo te voy a creer todas estas ridiculeces que me estás diciendo —dije tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

¡Luffy estaba completamente loco! Me dijo que él y yo tuvimos una relación amorosa, y no solo amorosa, también sexual. ¡Está más mal de la cabeza de lo que yo creí!

Supuestamente él y yo nos habíamos enamorado intensamente y que Ace y yo no éramos novios realmente, que él solo se hacía pasar por mi novio para cuidar "nuestra relación", que el día del accidente, Luffy y yo estábamos cenando y que Ace llegó por mí porque Vivi me necesitaba.

—Empezando —continúe—. Todavía soy virgen y si hubiera estado "tan enamorada" de ti, te hubiera recordado o hubiera soñado contigo o algo así como muestran en las películas. Luffy, no te quiero ofender porque no tengo ánimos, pero estás realmente loco y extraño. ¿Por qué inventas esa historia? ¿Tienes algún plan maquiavélico? Si vas a hacerme algo, espera a que salga de acá para poder vengarme.

Luffy sonreía pero no con diversión, sino con desánimo y decepción

—Mira, eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero tampoco para tanto ¿entiendes? —dije tratando de animarlo puesto que estaba… Mal—. Si te enamoraste de mí, ¡está bien, lo superarás!

Esta vez sí sonrió con diversión.

* * *

Me levanté y Luffy estaba durmiendo en el sofá de mi habitación. Me quedé mirándolo y sentí algo por allá en mi corazón. No podía ser cierto todo lo que me dijo. Siempre lo había odiado, era tan cínico y malvado conmigo, me trataba muy mal y decía que preferiría chuparle las bolas a un perro que estar conmigo.

Pero, no era el mismo Luffy, ¿se habrá enamorado de mí?

¡Ahhhh! ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? Puede que haya vivido los mejores meses de mi vida y no recuerdo nada, ¡nada! Pero de seguro Vivi sabe y sé que ella no me mentiría. Si fuera cierto lo de mi supuesta relación con Luffy, ella lo sabría, ella me lo diría ¿no?

¿Y Ace? ¿Cómo llegué a parar con Ace en una moto? ¿Vivi lo mandó? No, Vivi casi ni le habla. Esto está extraño.

Oprimí un botón el cual llamaba a la enfermera, Luffy se levantó y preguntó que necesitaba, no quería decirle y sólo negué con mi cabeza

—Dígame, señorita —llegó la enfermera muy decente.

—Sí, eh, necesito saber mi estado, o sea, ver mi historia clínica, y sé que no pueden negarle ver eso al paciente, así que espero no me ponga problemas. Necesito saber qué tan avanzado está mi Alzheimer, cuántos huesos rotos, cuántos hematomas, si tengo daños en algunos de mis órganos, etc. Usted entiende.

La enfermera se quedó pensativa y suspiró. —Ya sé lo traigo, señorita y sólo para aclararle, usted no tiene Alzheimer, se llama Amnesia.

—¿Para qué quieres ver eso? —preguntó Luffy

—Necesito saber cómo estoy, y más o menos para cuándo saldré de ésta cómoda cárcel.

La enfermera llegó con un tipo de carpeta el cual llevaba mi nombre « _Nami Blake_ », me lo entregó y se fue.

—¿Puedo verlo contigo?

Asentí.

Abrí la carpeta y veía fotos horribles de cuando llegué al hospital. Tenía la cara y el cuerpo lleno de rasguños, cortes, sangre, moretones, tierra y no sé qué más cosas. Tal vez las fotos eran para medicina legal. Luego vi lo que necesitaba «diagnóstico del paciente».

Tenía una pérdida de memoria leve, dedo medio del pie izquierdo fracturado, golpe severo en el abdomen, aborto accidental, trauma de… ¡¿QUÉ?!

Se me cortó la respiración y vi a Luffy quien cerró los ojos con fuerza y dolor.

¿Aborto accidental?

Mi mundo se fue al piso.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Justo en la mejor parte, jajajaja, soy malo lo se, pero ya vere si subo la conti mas tarde u otro dia, espero sus reviews… saludos a todos en cada continente ;) :)…**_


	13. Chapter 12: Se fuerte Nami

**:_-_::_-_:** **:_-_:** **Capitulo 12: Sé fuerte, Nami** **:_-_::_-_:** **:_-_:**

 _-o_-O-_o-_

 _Estábamos en la cama, él frente a mí sonriendo y jugando con mi cabello mientras yo intentaba dormir._

 _—Tienes que saber que he aprendido a amarte en muy poco tiempo, Nami —dijo con un medio suspiro._

 _—Ya lo sé, Luffy, yo también… aunque sigue siendo raro —reí._

 _—A pesar de que siempre nos hemos insultado, odiado y gritado, entraste en mi corazón como una bola demoledora._

 _Al escuchar eso me puse a cantar Wrecking Ball de Miley Cyrus y él empezó a reírse._

 _—Te estoy hablando en serio —dijo intentando aparentar molesto lo cual me hizo reír más._

 _—En 3 días vienen nuestros padres de su viaje, ¿y crees que podremos ocultarlo? Esto es un amor imposible, Luffy. No es tan fácil como crees._

 _—Trataré de luchar y dar lo mejor por esto. —dijo levantándose y dándome un pico mientras hacía una flexión._

 _—No seas exagerado y tremendamente cursi._

 _—Es lo que provocas en mí._

 _-o_-O-_o-_

Después de llorar por más de 3 horas me quedé profundamente dormida y tuve ese extraño… ¿Flashback?

Estaba muy confundida y enojada por no recordar nada de mi vida y tener este maldito Alzheimer, la enfermera dijo que no era Alzheimer, pero para mí lo es.

No dejé que nadie entrara a mi habitación, no comí, no vi televisión, no hice nada. Esa noticia me había dejado muy mal.

¿Aborto accidental?, ¿tenía un… tenía un hermoso bebé y lo perdí?, ¿de quién era ese bebé?, ¿por qué Luffy sintió dolor?, ¿acaso estaba feliz por ser tío… o papá?

Las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por mis mejillas y sentía como cada vez más me quemaban la piel.

Llamé a la enfermera y llegó al instante.

—¿Dónde está el chico con el que llegué?, ¿está en este hospital?

—Ya te confirmo. —dijo la enfermera. Miró un tipo de planillas que tenía—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ace, Ace Portgas

—Sí, acá está.

—¿En qué habitación se encuentra? —pregunté un poco impaciente

—512, en cuidados intensivos

—Muchas gracias, Monet —dije sonriendo y ella devolvió la sonrisa saliendo de la habitación

Yo estaba en la habitación 412, él tenía que estar exactamente encima de mí. Intenté levantarme y al apoyar mis piernas, flaquearon y caí al piso. Mire mis piernas, y estaban llenas de moretones y rasguños. Empecé a llorar y repetirme que podía levantarme pero no tenía fuerzas. Me apoyé con la camilla y pude levantarme, me hice unos masajes en las piernas y empecé a moverlas como tratando ejercitarlas y despertarlas lo cual me tomó bastante tiempo.

Intenté levantarme de nuevo, aún apoyada en la camilla y esta vez no caí, pero las piernas me temblaban.

Durante la siguiente hora seguí caminando y ejercitándome hasta que pude caminar, lo suficientemente bien como para salir de mi habitación e ir a la de Ace

Salí de la habitación con una bata azul encima y vendas en las manos y cabeza. Me aseguré de que ninguna enfermera me estuviera viendo y caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia el ascensor. El ascensor estaba en el primer piso y se estaba demorando mucho, así que decidí irme por las escaleras. Estaba muy débil pero tenía que intentarlo.

Empecé a subir muy lento y apoyada a la baranda, y en menos de nada, estaba en el quinto piso. Me sentí muy orgullosa de mí misma. Estaba sonriendo mucho y empecé a rodear el lugar con mi mirada esperando encontrar la habitación número 512.

Estaba a la derecha, al fondo, igual que la mía. No me había equivocado. Era prohibido visitar a los de cuidados intensivos, así que no podía dejar que me pillaran. Un doctor había acabado de salir de la habitación de Ace.

Luego salió una enfermera. A los 5 minutos, no había salido nadie más, así que supuse que estaba solo y fui corriendo con el mayor de mis esfuerzos hacia su habitación.

Salí corriendo hacia la habitación de Ace, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido abrí la puerta y entré en la oscura habitación.

Era un cuarto acogedor para tan impresionante situación que se vivía. Vi en una muy cómoda y limpia camilla un cuerpo estático, estaba lleno de vendas y mangueras por todo el cuerpo, su cabeza estaba vendada y su cuerpo perfectamente acomodado.

Alrededor, unas máquinas no dejaban de emitir sonidos que indicaban el rendimiento de su corazón, respiración y no sé qué más.

Me senté en una silla que estaba al lado de su camilla y lo miré detenidamente y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Luego, el llanto se apoderó de mí.

No sabía cuál era el motivo de mi llanto, tal vez, ver a Ace en ese estado, o el miedo de que no sobreviviera, o que no recordara nada de lo que había pasado con él —ni siquiera mi primera vez—, lo que su familia sentía, que ese chico acostado y en estado de coma, haya sido tal vez el padre de mi hijo no nacido, no sabía, el caso era que me estaba consumiendo.

—Ace… Yo, no sé, lamento, lamento no recordar nada —susurré al tiempo que limpiaba mis mocos—. Espero que cuando despiertes me cuentes TODO lo que pasó, porque para mí es muy frustrante no recordar nada, no recordarte.

Mis ojos se llenaban cada vez más de lágrimas y los apretaba con fuerza. Sin intención alguna recorrí la habitación, fui al baño, miré bajo la camilla y finalmente, abrí los cajones. En esta última, encontré el diagnóstico de Ace.

Al igual que el mío, tenía su nombre « _Ace Portgas_ », lo abrí y leí.

Trauma craneoencefálico severo, conmoción cerebral grave, daño severo en riñón izquierdo, costilla 3 izquierda rota, tibia rota, concentración de sangre severa en pulmón…

Mis ojos se aguaban con dolor cada vez que seguía leyendo. Estaba muy mal, y por mi culpa. Él recibió todos los golpes que yo debí recibir. ¡Está casi muerto por mi culpa!

Me tiré al piso y me quemaba la garganta. ¿Por qué había pasado esto? Ace no lo merecía, él era el mejor tipo que yo conocía. Arriesgó su vida para salvar la mía.

Empecé a orar y a pedirle a Dios por su salud. No quería que nada le paRobin. Tenía mucho, mucho miedo y dolor… No sólo físico, tenía mucho dolor espiritual. Me dolía y me quemaba.

—Perdóname, Ace —dije llorando y aún en el suelo—. De no ser por mí, no estarías en esa camilla a punto de morir. Por favor, perdóname.

De repente, la máquina que calculaba los latidos de su corazón empezó a tener un ritmo más acelerado y constante, levanté mi cabeza y sonreí.

Sonreí al ver que al momento en que le hablé, su corazón palpitó más rápido. ¿Fue pura casualidad? No lo sabía, el caso fue que me tocó salir corriendo al baño porque escuché que una enfermera se acercaba. Entré al baño y cerré muy despacio la puerta ya que la enfermera ya se encontraba adentro.

Dejé la puerta entreabierta para poder ver qué le hacía. Miró las máquinas, les movió algo, anotó en una planilla y soltó el aire en modo sorpresivo.

—Amigo Ace —le dijo—. Creo que te estás recuperando muy bien.

Siguió tomándole un tipo de exámenes y en segundos, entró Monet, mi linda enfermera.

—Conis, ¿has visto a mi paciente? La que venía con él —dijo apuntando hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Ace—. Se escapó de la habitación y creí que podría estar aquí.

—Aquí no puede entrar nadie —le dijo Conis—. Nosotros siempre tenemos vigiladas las habitaciones.

Solté un soplido irónico. " _Siempre tenemos vigiladas las habitacione_ s Si, claro."

—¿Te molesta si reviso? —preguntó Monet

 _ **¡No, no, no!**_

—A decir verdad —intervino su amiga—. Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi turno acaba ya y tengo que dejar cerrado para mi reemplazo… Ahora.

—Está bien —dijo resignada Monet—. Pondré a los de seguridad a buscarla. Niña traviesa.

Sonreí con malicia y diversión.

La enfermera, Conis, se fue y aseguró la habitación. Salí del baño con cautela y me dirigí a la puerta.

Forcejeé y no logré abrirla. Me rendí y me senté a acompañar a Ace

Me senté en la parte inferior de la camilla, y acariciaba por encima de las cobijas sus piernas. No quería empezar a llorar de nuevo, pero se me hacía un nudo en la garganta horrible.

Para distraer mi corazón, mis sentimientos y las ganas tan intensas de llorar, me puse a cantarle una canción.

Para ser exactos, _Let her go_ de Passenger, le canté muy suave y con los ojos cerrados, mi voz era fatal, pero no me importaba y creo que a él tampoco.

—¿Sabes, Ace? —le comenté—. Siempre me gustaste. Te espiaba, pero no como una loca, sino como, una admiradora cuando salías con mi hermano, cuando te veía pasar, cuando te veía en la escuela, cuando jugabas fútbol. Cuando ibas a la casa a hacer algún trabajo o experimento con mi hermano, yo me escondía detrás del sofá solo para verte, me quedaba horas y horas viéndote, luego empecé a acercarme y a ofrecerte algo de tomar mientras trabajabas en proyectos y maquetas con Luffy. Siempre te ofrecía algo de comer o de beber, cualquier cosa y pues tú… —sonreí—. Tú siempre me recibías y al final me decías que salías con tres kilos más de peso por mí culpa. Por las noches solo pensaba en ti, tus ojos y tu sonrisa. ¡Santo Dios, no dormía! Y fantaseaba con que seríamos novios y eso. Luego, empezamos a hablar, a comienzo de este año, para ese entonces ya había superado "mi obsesión" contigo, pero ya no tenía la misma fantasía que antes. No soñaba con ser tu novia, ni siquiera con besarte, aunque me seguías pareciendo el más buenote de todos y ahora… Ahora no recuerdo nada.

¿Puedes creer que Vivi no ha venido a visitarme? Ella confirmará todas mis sospechas. Dicen que tú y yo fuimos o somos novios, que duramos muy pocos meses, pues eso me dijo mamá y papá… Y Luffy, Luffy me dijo que tú te estabas haciendo pasar por mi novio para ayudarme a ocultar mi romance con… Otro romance —me ahorré la parte de _«mi romance con Luffy»_ porque aún no me cabía eso de "Luffy y yo"—. ¿Será que eso es cierto? Sé que tú tampoco recuerdas nada, lo vi en tu diagnóstico, tienes _conmoción cerebral grave,_ y eso —recuerdo que lo explicó el profesor canoso de Ciencias—. Es pérdida de memoria o… ¿Amnesia? No recuerdo. El caso es que ambos no recordamos nada y es una lástima y extraña, pero absurda casualidad. ¿No te da rabia? A mí sí, me entristece mucho, porque, me enteré que… ¡Que ya tuve relaciones sexuales! O sea, ¡No me acuerdo de mi primera vez! ¿Te parece eso justo? —dije tratando de animarlo pero ni se movía—. Te contaré un secreto: no sé con quién fue —solté una carcajada fuerte y rápidamente me tapé la boca—. Y a parte, soy una estúpida porque no usé protección y quedé embarazada —mi ánimo bajó—. Y lo perdí. ¡No recuerdo mi primera vez! —repetía con asombro—. ¿Y si fuiste tú? ¿Y si fue con mi her… con otro? —rayos—. No recuerdo nada. Nada, nada. Pero… si siento cosas, cuando te vi, mi corazón se… —empecé a manotear y a hacer como si convulsionara—. ¿Entiendes? Al igual que cuando vi a Luffy —tapé mi boca como si hubiera dicho una gran palabrota. Abrí mucho los ojos y miré a mi alrededor—. Sí, lo confesaré. Cuando lo vi, el corazón también me hizo así… Sí, así Ace, no insistas. —dije y empecé a reírme. Al parecer, me estaba enloqueciendo.

»Ace, desearía tanto que me escucharas. Aun así sin hablarme o mirarme me estás haciendo feliz —sonreí—. Mírame, estoy riéndome y pasándola bueno en un hospital y es porque estoy contigo supongo —cogí su mano—. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasamos juntos, pero en mi corazón siento que te quiero, y que en ese tiempo, fuiste alguien muy importante para mí.

Solté un grande suspiro

—¿Y te piensas quedar callado todo el tiempo? ¡Háblame! —lo regañé—. Yo estoy aquí contándote y quejándome de mi vida, y tú ni me miras. Despierta y dime «¡ _Cállate, cállate que me desesperaaas!_ » —dije imitando a Kiko—. Por favor —susurre—. Por favor, por favor…

Me sobresalté y mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte porque…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Cada vez mas la historia va tomando un rumbo impredecible… y no se preocupen que hoy toca por lo menos tres capítulos mas ;) :)**_


	14. Chapter 13: Esto es Frustrante

**:_-_::_-_:** **:_-_:** **Capitulo 13: Esto es frustrante** **:_-_::_-_:** **:_-_:**

—¿Luffy? —pregunté de asombro—. ¿Qué haces acá?

—Yo vine a…

—Espera, imbécil. —lo interrumpí—. ¿Cómo lograste abrir la puerta? Hace un momento intenté abrirla y no pude, casi me desangro de la fuerza que hice, pero no abrió y llegas tú y la abres como si nada.

—Estaba abierta, sin ningún tipo de seguro

—Mira —Fui hacia la puerta y la empecé a forcejear para que abriera y ¡ja! No abrió—. Te dije… No abre.

—Nami —Luffy sonrió—. La puerta se abre hacia adentro

Probé con la puerta a ver si lo que decía Luffy era cierto, y abrió sin ningún tipo de problema

—Eres un estúpido

Luffy sonrió con un poco de tristeza en su cara

—¿Yo? ¿En serio yo lo soy? —soltó una carcajadita que se vio hasta tierna.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que soy yo la estúpida, Luffy? —pregunté enojada y dirigiéndome hacia él en tono amenazante.

—No, diría que estás hermosa

Me quedé inmóvil ante ese comentario. Luffy diciéndome hermosa no era algo que se veía todos los días. Abrí mucho los ojos y le pegué en la cara para que reaccionara.

—¡Pff! —resoplé—. No me he bañado por no sé cuántos días y ¿dices que estoy hermosa? —giré los ojos y me senté de nuevo en la camilla—. De verdad, querido Luffy. Te enloqueciste, ¡REACCIONA, HOMBRE!

Luffy me miró fijamente a los ojos, tenía una mirada… profunda. Me miraba y yo no me quería apartar de ella. Sentía como si sus ojos me fueran a llevar a otro mundo. Su mirada expresaba algo que mi mente no podía entender pero que tal vez mi corazón sí hacía.

De un momento a otro, una imagen de Luffy y yo besándonos antes de ir a la escuela se pasó por mi cabeza y me sentí demasiado mareada.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

—Tuve una especie de… Flashback, recuerdo, visión. ¡Bah, no importa!

—¿Qué viste?

—A ti, y a mí… Besándon… ¡Ugh!

—¿Besándonos, Nami, besándonos? ¡Oh, gracias al cielo! ¡Ya recuerdas! —exclamó con emoción, me cogió con sus dos manos los cachetes (lo cual me provocó un choque eléctrico por todo el cuerpo) y acercó sus labios a los míos.

—Woooo, cálmate —dije deteniéndolo—. ¿Por qué vas a besarme, Luffy? ¿Eso harás?

—Sí, te quiero besar. No sabes cuánto me muero por besarte, Nami.

—¡Dios mío, Luffy! ¿Te estás escuchando? —dije horrorizada.

—Sé que estás confundida, pero…

—No, Luffy, no. —dije seria—. ¿Dónde está la estúpida de Nami que siempre te jode la vida? ¿Dónde está la tonta que odias y quieres ver muerta, ah? ¿Dónde está esa niña fastidiosa que lo único que aporta a tu vida son ganas de vomitar? ¿Dónde, Luffy, dónde?

—Enterrada en el pasado.

—Yo… —reí tal vez asustada y tratando de pasar todo eso que me decía—. No puedo con esto, Luffy.

Luffy bajó la cabeza y supe que lo había lastimado.

—Mira, Luffy, te seré sincera —dije cogiéndole el mentón haciendo que me mirara directamente a los ojos mientras le hablaba—. Cuando te veo o me tocas siento algo en mi corazón. Se mueve como… No sé. Es una sensación extraña. Tuve un sueño en el cual estábamos tú y yo acostados en tu cama… desnudos, no sé si es una señal, sueño o recuerdo, pero lo sentí muy real y…

—¿Qué más pasó en el "sueño"? —preguntó Luffy—. Te diré si es cierto o no.

—Decías que me amabas y que a pesar de odiarme, entré a tu corazón como una bola demoledora y yo…

—Y tú —dijo interrumpiéndome y sonriendo de lado—. Empezaste a cantar _Wrecking Ball_ de Miley Cyrus.

Me helé. Era exactamente lo que había pasado en el sueño, o al parecer, recuerdo.

—Ese día nuestros padres estaban de viaje y nosotros —sonrió—. Nosotros estábamos aprovechando el tiempo.

Tenía que procesar todo esta nueva información más la que ya tenía. ¿Cómo era que no recordaba nada? Me sentí con ganas de llorar de nuevo. ¿Por qué todo tuvo que pasar de esta manera?

Tomé aire y suspiré tratando de ocultar mis nervios.

—¿Eres el padre de mi hijo?

Luffy abrió los ojos mucho y luego los cerró con tristeza. Apretó su mandíbula porque pude observar como algunos huesos sobresalían de su piel.

—Responde, por favor. —insistí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Creo que sí. —respondió después de lo que me pareció una eternidad—. Una noche en la que dormimos juntos, no usamos el importante preservativo. No pensamos que esto fuera a pasar. Nunca estuvimos seguros de tu embarazo.

—¿Yo te… amaba mucho? Digo… ¿Nos amábamos mucho? —dije con temor.

—Nami —vi como en sus ojos intentaban salirse unas pequeñas lágrimas y mi corazón se arrugó—. Te amo como nunca he amado a una mujer, ya sabes en cuál sentido, porque amo a mamá y…

—Continúa —dije tratando de sonreír.

—El caso es que fuiste, eres y _"si tú lo permites"_ serás lo que yo más ame y lo más importante para mí. A tu lado pasé los mejores días de mi vida. Nunca creí ser tan jodidamente cursi, pero Nami, tú… tú eres diferente. —mis latidos aumentaban a un ritmo aceleradamente acelerado—. Cuando tenía novias, las tenía solo para llevarlas a la cama y botarlas. No soy el típico chico que se enamora. Soy de los "galanes" que son mujeriegos y no les importa nada. Pero tú, Nami…

—Por favor no sigas —dije en medio de aguantar el llanto—. No puedo con todo eso, Luffy, de verdad. Perdóname —empecé a llorar y él solo me acariciaba el cabello—. No recuerdo nada y sé que todo lo que me dices es verdad. ¡Perdóname, por favor!

Luffy me abrazó y supe que él también lloraba. Yo solo lograba llorar recostada en su hombro y lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza. Estábamos muy pegados.

—Luffy, necesito que me digas qué pasa con Ace —exigí después de calmarme un poco—. Él dónde queda en esta historia.

Luffy suspiró fuerte.

—Ace sí se hizo pasar por tu novio, puesto que como ya te había dicho, tú y yo lo hicimos y mamá no se podía enterar. Le dijiste que había sido con Ace y a él le pediste el favor de que se hiciera pasar por tu novio mientras se arreglaba todo. Él no sabe de nuestra relación, él solo creía que era por el cuento del juego —suspiró y miro hacia otro lado—.Te quiero ser sincero, Nami.

Me quedé esperando a que dijera algo, pero le costaba mucho.

—Tu relación con Ace se volvió verdadera el día del accidente, o bueno, creo que días antes pero ese día tuviste las verdaderas fuerzas supongo para aceptarlo como tu novio oficial.

—¿Qué? —pregunté totalmente confundida—. ¿Cómo se pudo haber vuelto real si yo te amaba y él solo me estaba ayudando?

—Es que… —Luffy suspiraba, y suspiraba. Luego optó por caminar por toda la habitación cogiéndose el cabello y diciendo algo tan bajo que no podía escuchar ni siquiera estando cerca—. Es que tú y yo, pues teníamos nuestra relación y tú… tú por casualidad llegaste al lugar en el que yo estaba con una chica, así que decidiste _"terminarme"_ y formalizar tu relación con Ace.

No sabía que pensar. Levanté mis cejas con inesperada sorpresa y sólo no sabía qué pensar. Algo dentro de mí se enojaba.

¿Cómo se supone que deba reaccionar a todo esto?

—Primero, —le dije a Luffy—. ¿Cómo es eso de estar con dos al tiempo? ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando por mi cabeza? —dije negando con mi cabeza y muy decepcionada de mí—. Y segundo, ¿te encontré con una chica? ¿Tu amante?

—Esa palabra suena fea.

—Es la única acorde a la situación. —dije—. ¿O cómo prefieres que la llame?

—No, no, no, Nami.

—¡Y la defiendes! —dije resignada. Aunque no me acuerdo de nada, me enoja que me haya engañado—. Aprovecha que no recuerdo nada.

—Mira, ella no es mi amante.

—¿Entonces qué es eso? ¿Una amiga que quiere jugar a ser novios? ¡No me creas estúpida!

—Ella es una amiga que tenía hace mucho tiempo, de hecho, era mi mejor amiga. —dijo muy calmado—. Antes de que pasara todo lo nuestro, ella y yo nos habíamos estado hablando y salimos a tomar café. Nos besamos y decidí buscarla más.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —pregunté enfadada—. ¿No era lo suficiente para ti?

—¡Eres demasiado para mí, y por eso quise buscarla!

—Muy coherente —dije sarcástica

—Nami, escúchame —dijo enojado—. Sabía que lo tuyo… lo nuestro era imposible, y sabía que tú y yo saldríamos con los corazones rotos. Así que quise olvidarme de ti, quería remplazarte y…

Sin pensarlo le pegué una palmada fresca y dura en su suave cachete y luego me tapé la boca por eso que había acabado de hacer.

—¡Auch!

—¡Eres un asco! —le grité—. No me acuerdo de nada pero eres un asco.

—No te enojes, quiero contarte yo mismo para que no sea peor, pero por favor, colabórame ¿sí?

Asentí con la cabeza pero estaba enojada y cruzada de brazos

—Quise cambiarte por ella, pero me di cuenta que no hay nadie como tu. Que eres lo único que tengo y por lo que siempre lucharé. Te amo, Nami.

No sabia que responder.

—Vamos a mi habitación — le dije y me colgué en su espalda. No quería caminar y aunque me había despertado más, me sentía muy débil aún.

Mis piernas, brazos y demás partes del cuerpo me dolían mucho.

Salimos de la habitación de Ace. Yo estaba encima de Luffy y él me estaba sosteniendo del trasero y me sentía un poco incómoda pero sabía que él no.

—Ten cuidado con tus manos —le advertí a Luffy.

—No te preocupes —dijo—. Con esa parte de tu cuerpo ya he hecho muchas cosas, no es nada nuevo tocártelo.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Debe estar más loco que la propia Lady Gaga!

Vi a unas enfermeras revisando habitaciones y pasillos, .

—Ten cuidado —le dije a Luffy.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me escapé de mi habitación para venir a la de Ace, así que todo el mundo me está buscando, eso quiere decir, que nadie me puede ver, o sea que…

—Ya entendí, Nami —interrumpió Luffy

Bajamos por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudimos (bueno, Luffy bajó y yo solo estaba encima de él) y frente a mi habitación estaba Monet, claramente, desesperada buscándome.

Se cogía la cabeza y hacía cara de _"¿Por qué a mí?"_.

—¿Qué hacemos? —le dije a Luffy

—Espera un segundo —y diciendo esto me dejó de pie en el último escalón.

—Espera —le grité susurrando—. ¿Qué es lo que harás?

—Confía en mí —me guiñó su ojo y se fue directamente hacia Monet.

Yo estaba nerviosa, sola en ese escalón y no sabía qué hacer.

«¿Y si me escapo? No, sería peor» pensé.

Luego escuché que alguien bajaba la escalera, mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte. ¿Qué se supone que haga? Demonios. Se acercaban esos pasos y yo estaba paralizada, miré a Luffy y estaba hablando con Monet, no sé qué le decía pero ella estaba feliz y le agradecía.

—¿Estás perdida, niña? —escuché una voz a mi espalda, seguramente era la persona que iba bajando la escalera, y seguramente me estaba buscando.

Giré y vi a una adolescente como yo, —muy linda por cierto— y al parecer, también estaba internada en el hospital porque tenía una bata azul como yo.

—¿Tú estás perdida, niña? —enfaticé el "niña" puesto que odio que me llamen así

Ella río.

—¡Nami! Pensé que eras una niña pequeña, lo siento —se disculpó y relajé mi posición de pelea.

Pensé que quería pelea y estaba dispuesta porque hace mucho no peleaba y quería algo de diversión en este encierro. Pero… ¡un momento!, ella… ella me conoce.

—No te preocupes —le dije—. Pero, ¿quién eres?, ¿por qué me conoces?

—Eres la hermana de Luffy ¿verdad?

—Sí, la hermanastra —sonreí, supongo que era amiga de Luffy del colegio y sabía que éramos hermanos—. ¿Tú eres…?

—Margaret —dijo con una sonrisa.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **OH! Me pregunto que pasara ahora… ¿Reviews?**_


	15. Chapter 14: Visita inesperada

**:_-_::_-_:** **:_-_:** **Capitulo 14:** **Visita Inesperada** **:_-_::_-_:** **:_-_:**

Algo muy en el fondo de mi corazón, se movió y sentí como si ya la conociera, tal vez era del colegio y habíamos empezado a hablar en el tiempo en el que desgraciadamente no recuerdo nada o simplemente es una sensación normal y ya.

—Hola —dije sonriendo también—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —le pregunté.

—Porque me escapé de mi habitación, no quería más estar en este encierro.

—Yo también me escapé —sonreí y chocamos los cinco—. Pero me refiero a cómo llegaste a este hospital, ¿qué te pasó?

—¿Vamos a tu habitación o a la mía y hablamos bien? —propuso.

Miré hacia mi habitación y ya no había nadie custodiándola, ni Monet, ni Luffy. Tal vez Luffy ya entró.

—Sí, a mi habitación —le dije—. Creo que está Luffy, será una gran sorpresa para él.

La cogí de la mano con intención de arrastrarla hasta mi habitación, intenté correr pero me sentía débil, ella no estaba tan débil y sí caminaba bien, yo parecía un rapero con mucho flow, de seguro me debía ver ridícula.

—¿Cómo es que te llamas? —le pregunté porque se me había olvidado.

—Margaret Tomson.

—¡Oh sí! —recordé—. Margaret, la amiga de Luffy.

—Tenemos que entrar con sigilo —le dije a Margaret—. Puede que adentro esté mi enfermera, no sé a dónde se fue.

—Está bien —dijo.

Giré la perilla de la puerta y esta chirreó, maldije por lo bajo y entré de una vez. Le di señas a Margaret para que entrara y lo hizo.

—¿Te escapaste, Nami? —escuché una voz muy familiar a mi espalda.

Me giré con un gesto de nervios y casi lloro de la emoción al ver quien lo dijo.

—¡No puedo creer que estés acá! —chillé dándole un abrazo gigante y saltando como una niñita.

—¡Oye, cálmate! ¡Se te va a caer la pierna si sigues saltando así! —dijo Vivi abrazándome.

Empecé a reír como una loca y no la soltaba.

—¡Creo que me voy a quedar sorda si me sigues gritando al lado del oído! —gritó haciendo un rasgado en su voz.

—¡Es que… te extrañaba tanto! —dijo viéndola como una madre orgullosa—. ¿Por qué no habías venido antes, ah?

—Luffy me avisó ayer que ya habías despertado.

—Estúpido, te avisó muy tarde, siempre siendo tan idiota y bueno para nada, es un imbéc…

—¡Nami! —me interrumpió Vivi mirándome muy extrañada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto?

—Pues… siempre me quejo contigo de Luffy —dije confundida, porque no fue una afirmación, eso sonó a pregunta.

—Espera un momento, mujer… ¿No recuerdas algo tal vez? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tengo Alzheimer —le dije.

—No es Alzheimer, idiota —dijo Vivi riendo, y riendo y riendo mientras se cogía el estómago—. Eso les da más que todo a los ancianos, y si es por un accidente, de seguro es Amnesia.

—Ah.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, nena? —preguntó sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de mi camilla—. ¡Oh, pero que grosera soy! —dijo mirando a Margaret—. ¿Tú eres…?

—Margaret. —dijo ella tímida e incómoda.

—¡Oh sí! Lo lamento, Margaret —me disculpé—. Es que a ella la extrañaba mucho.

—No te preocupes, se nota. —dijo sonriendo—. Igual son muy graciosas. ¿Sabes, Nami? Iré a buscar a Luffy ya que no está acá. Él, de seguro no sabe que estoy acá porque no me ha visitado —hizo cara de desilusión y yo fruncí el ceño—. Iré a buscarlo —y diciendo eso se fue.

—¿En qué íbamos? —le pregunté a Vivi apenas Margaret salió de la habitación haciendo mala cara, pero cara de decepción.

—¿Qué es la última cosa que recuerdas?

—Ah, la verdad no estoy muy segura de cuál fue exactamente el último día, pero preciso que tal vez fue, el día en que estábamos en el cole y Kohza te habló por primera vez —Vivi bajó la mirada con tristeza—. Y tú estabas demasiado… —me detuve al ver su expresión—. ¿Qué pasa, Vivi?

—Nada, continúa… —sonrió pero supe que estaba fingiendo.

—No continuaré hasta que me digas qué pasa.

—Nami, yo no quie…

—¡Vivi Nefertari! —la reprendí.

—Kohza solo quería acostarse conmigo.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, no sabía qué decirle, pronuncié un " _what?"_ en silencio, y Vivi quiso llorar pero se limitó.

—¿Y… pasó? —pregunté cogiendo su mano.

—Casi

—¿A qué te refieres con "casi"?

—A ver —se acomodó—. Fui a su casa, un viernes en la noche, dijo que iba a haber una fiesta, así que fui sin ningún problema. Llegué y estaba solo, me invitó a tomar unos tragos, nos prendimos y empezamos a besarnos sin control. Él estaba borracho, y yo estaba un poco más cuerda, así que detuve el momento y él se enojó mucho. Empezó a insultarme y a golpearme y a decirme que solo quería comerme, y un montón de cosas que… —paró y tragó saliva—. ¡Por fin despiertas! —dijo abrazándome sorpresivamente—. ¡Eres a la única a la que le podía contar esto y desahogarme!

—Estaré siempre para ti, Vivi —dije abrazándola más fuerte.

—Gracias. —susurró y cayó en lágrimas que al parecer estaban reteniendo desde hace mucho.

.-..-.-..-..-..-.-..-

—Están muy, muy deliciosos estos helados. —dije devorándomelo—. ¡Te amo! Me has alegrado la estadía acá.

—Lo sé. Lo hago siempre —dijo modesta.

Suspiré y dejé el helado a un lado, pensando en las palabras exactas y sutiles para preguntarle a Vivi.

—¿Tú sabes algo sobre Luffy y yo?

Vivi dejó su helado a un lado, igual, y me miró sin decir nada.

—Sí.

—Ajáááá… —prolongué para que continuara.

—Ustedes… —calló—. ¿Lo digo? Como en este momento lo odias, puede que te parezca extremadamente asqueroso, aunque al parecer ya te han contado algo ¿no?

—Sí, algo, pero necesito que me digas tú.

—Bueno, como quieras —dio un largo suspiró—. Tuviste relaciones con él, fue tu primera vez y luego se enamoraron —gritó.

—Ok, ahora estoy 100% segura de eso —dije—. ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, VIVI! O SEA, ¿CON LUFFY? ¡ALGUIEN A QUIEN TANTO DESPRECIO!

—El destino, amiga —dijo encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Y qué sabes sobre Ace?

—Solo recuerdo que le pediste que fuera tu novio "de mentiras" pero no sé por qué terminaron juntos en este accidente.

—Según Luffy, él me engañó y decidí "formalizar" mi relación con Ace

—No supe eso, nada de eso me contaste.

—¡Demonios!

—Ya que recuerdo, el día del accidente tú y yo teníamos una cita para ir al centro comercial, tuve que cancelarte por Kohza y le mandé a decir a Ace, y pues supongo que no te canceló mi cita sino que la tomó.

—Tal vez.

—Ahora todo es mi culpa.

—¿Qué? —dije dejando mi helado y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues —dijo y tragó un poco de su helado—. Si yo no hubiera cancelado esa cita por irme con el asqueroso de Kohza, tú no estarías acá, Ace no estaría acá, yo no estaría acá, todo por mi culpa.

—No puedes culparte por algo que tal vez estaba predestinado, las cosas pasan por algo, Vivi, y ¿quién sabía que tendríamos un accidente? ¡Nadie lo sabía! Es por eso que se le llama accidente, son cosas que pasan y pueden pasar en cualquier momento. No te culpes, aquí no hay ningún culpable.

—Está bien —dijo sonriendo y tirándome helado en la cara lo que provocó el peor desorden en una habitación de hospital que jamás hayan visto.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Lamento que sea corto pero se me acababa el tiempo que tenia libre asi que por ahora eso seria todo…¿Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 15: Un tiempo despues

**:_-_::_-_:** **Capitulo 15: Un tiempo después ¿Quién es él?** **:_-_::_-_:**

 **.-.-._._. 3 meses después .-.-._._.**

¿Por qué no despiertas? —le dije a Ace mientras jugaba con el cable que conecta el tanque de gas a su rostro—. ¿No te aburre estar ahí acostado todo el tiempo? Yo, en tu lugar, estaría demasiado aburrida y me dolería el trasero —reí—. En serio, despierta ya para que me puedas contar lo que pasó.

Cerré los ojos y me acosté a su lado

—Tengo que contarte algo —dije abrazándolo—. Es duro para mí decirlo porque, aunque sé que es verdad, todavía me impacta el hecho ¿entiendes, Ace? —esperé—. Bueno, tengo que contarte que siento que… ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! —grité levantándome de la camilla y cogiéndome el cabello con desesperación— . No puedo decirlo, a nadie se lo he dicho y creo que a ti no es a quien debería decírselo, pero te lo quiero decir —suspiré y me senté en la parte de debajo de su camilla—. Creo que… que estoy enamorada de Luffy —grité y me tapé la boca, todavía seguía escabulléndome a escondidas a la habitación de Ace, aunque yo creo que Conis ya me había visto y no decía nada—. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora, Ace?

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé caer sobre sus piernas

—Tú me pareces muy lindo y cuando te veo siento el ¡Boom! En mi corazoncito de algodón, pero ahora que estoy en la casa, todo es diferente —dije recordando varias cosas—. Llegué, claramente, con el mismo odio hacia Luffy, pero él ya no me odia, me dice cosas lindas, me roba besos y yo lo único que hago es insultarlo y golpearlo —me levante y me tiré al piso en posición de "ángel de nieve" —. ¿No te parece estresante esto?

Me levanté y me volví a sentar en la camilla.

—En el colegio todo el mundo me dice un montón de cosas de "amistad" —dije con desprecio—. Ahora todos se preocupan por mí, ¿crees que sea verdad? —le pregunté—. Pues yo no.

Miré el reloj y ya eran las 13:20 y tenía cita con Vivi a las 13:30 muy lejos de ese lugar

—Ed, me tengo que ir —dije dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Por favor despierta, ¿sí?

Me quedé mirando su impasible rostro y le di otro beso

—Te quiero —dije antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

Vi a Vivi sentada en un banco haciendo muy mala cara, moviéndose desesperadamente y mirando el reloj.

—¡Lo lamento tanto! —dije llegando a su lado de sorpresa cosa que la hizo sobresaltar—. En serio, estaba hablando con Ace.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo abrazándome en forma de saludo—. ¿Y está vez te habló o tuviste que hacerlo tú sola?

—Yo sola —dije con tristeza—. Lleva ya casi 5 meses hospitalizado y en estado de coma —dije pensando en la última imagen que vi de él—.¡Y yo llevo casi 4 meses sin recordar nada! —dije enojada—. ¡Todo por este maldito Alzheimer!

—Nami —amenazó Vivi—. Si vuelves a decir Alzheimer en vez de Amnesia, te cortaré en pedazos y los botaré a un río, ¿entendiste? ¡Te llevo repitiendo los últimos 3 meses que es Amnesia no Alzheimer!

—Me da igual —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. El caso es que no recuerdo nada.

Salimos al centro comercial más grande de la ciudad, estaba a pocos minutos de ahí y nos fuimos hacia ese lugar riendo, contando chistes y pasándola rico, ella era mi mejor amiga y la amaba como a muy pocos.

—¡Vamos a comprar ropa!

—Tengo pereza —dijo Vivi.

—¡Ay, tengo dinero y quiero gastarlo! —dije haciendo pataleta.

—Está bien

Salí directamente a _Forever 21_ a comprar nuestra ropa, amaba esa tienda y tenía una adicción por ella. Miramos todo el lugar y cogíamos la ropa a nuestro paso, quería un cambio, quería una nueva Nami, quería dejar todo lo que no recordaba en el pasado, quería olvidar eso del amor, quería…

—Hola, Nami —olvidar a Luffy.

¡Quería olvidarme del amor, destino! ¿Qué no ves lo positiva que estaba y el discurso tan motivante que estaba diciendo? ¡Olvidar el amor, destino, eso incluye a Luffy!

—¿Qué haces acá? —le espeté a Luffy.

—Mamá me mandó a buscarte.

—¿Para qué?

—Mandó a decir que no te gastes todo el dinero —dijo mirando toda la ropa que tenía en mis manos—. Y mucho menos en ropa.

—¿Qué? —pregunté enojada—. Ella dijo que me podía gastar lo que quisiera.

—Se le presentó un improvisto y necesita el dinero.

Giré mis ojos y me giré malhumorada. Vivi estaba lejos mirando ropa.

—¡VIVI! —grité con mucha fuerza y todas las personas que estaban dentro del almacén me voltearon a mirar—. ¿Qué… todas se llaman Vivi? —dije molesta y me miraron mal.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Vivi.

—¿Qué? —dije riéndome—. Nos vamos. Deja esa ropa ahí. Ya no hay _Shopping_.

Vivi tiró la ropa burdamente sobre un estante.

—Al cabo que ni quería —dijo y salimos, con Luffy aunque él iba lejos, al parecer apenado por lo que había acabado de suceder.

Nos dirigimos hacia la salida y para eso, había que recorrer gran parte del centro comercial.

—Tengo que ir al baño —dijo Vivi.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —dije—. ¡Pues ve rapido!

Vivi se fue por el pasillo que conduce hacia el baño de mujeres y yo me quedé afuera, completamente sola porque eso estaba muy vacío. Yo creo que era el baño de los empleados, porque, un baño de un centro comercial tan grande, no podía estar así de vacío.

—Te ves muy hermosa hoy. —susurró una voz en mi oído y rápidamente me giré.

—¡Luffy, no vuelvas a hacer eso! Creí que me iban a violar.

—Solo soy yo —rió—. Pero lo que dije fue en serio.

Me hice la loca y empecé a dar vueltas por el reducido espacio, estaba dando vueltas en círculo y cuando me acerqué a Luffy me cogió de las caderas con fuerza.

—¿Qué haces? —le dije enojada—. ¡Suéltame ahora!

—¿Qué me das para soltarte? —dijo sonriendo y acercándose cada vez más.

—Un puño —le dije.

Él se rio y me pareció verlo tan lindo, esos hoyuelos me hacían querer besarlo y el corazón me lo rogaba.

—Cierra los ojos —ordenó.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —le susurré con malicia.

—Mira, llegó Vivi —dijo y giré mi cara para encontrarme con la de mi amiga y gritarle _ayúdame_ , pero no había nadie, giré mi cara para ver la cara de ese idiota y… ME BESÓ, lo peor fue que no pude detenerlo. Tenía mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo de mí pero luego me relajé y se las pasé por el cuello. Sentía la necesidad de besarlo y de decirle que lo amaba, pero ¡Dios, era mi hermanastro! Sus besos eran tan apasionados, él me abrazaba a su cuerpo con cada vez más potencia, intensidad y territorio, no me quería soltar y con sus besos expresaba algo que yo también sentía.

—¿Nami? —era Vivi—. ¿Acaso recuperaste la memoria?

Rápidamente me solté de Luffy al escuchar la voz de Vivi y le pegué una cachetada y me arreglé el cabello limpiándome también un poco la boca.

—¡Auch! —dijo Luffy—. El amor sí que duele ¿verdad? —y esta vez me pegó una nalgada a la cual le respondí con un puño.

—Bueno. —dijo Vivi riendo—. Parece que no, pero se veían tiernos

—Otra que se enloqueció —dije levantando los brazos y yéndome.

* * *

Al dia siguiente por la mañana…

* * *

 _Ring Ring Ring_

—¿Lista? —dijo Vivi por el teléfono.

—¿Lista para qué? —dije entre sueños.

—¡Ay, Nami! ¿No te has levantado?

Abrí mis ojos en dirección al reloj y eran las 6:00am, abrí mucho más los ojos con sorpresa y me paré corriendo con el celular en mi oído.

—¡Ay, lo siento! —le grité—. ¿Vendrás por mí?

—Es muy tarde y ni siquiera te has bañado. —replicó muy enojada.

—Pues, hoy es mi día de no bañarme —dije sonriendo.

—¡Sucia! —dijo—. Estoy allá en cinco minutos, ¡CINCO! ¿Entiendes? —colgó.

Salí corriendo por toda mi habitación buscando mi uniforme del colegio, me cambié lo más rápido que pude, me cogí el cabello con una moña alta y solo me apliqué un poco de brillo labial. Me lavé la cara y los dientes arruinando mi lindo y hermoso brillo de labios y alisté los cuadernos. ¡Es lo más efectivo que he hecho en 16 años!

—Nami —dijo Luffy en la puerta de mi habitación—. Vivi llegó por ti

—Voy, voy, voy —dije gritando y corriendo.

Abrí la puerta y él seguía ahí bloqueándome el paso.

—¿Qué esperas? —dije mirándolo mal—. Dame permiso, imbécil.

—No.

—¡Quítate, voy tarde!

—Dame un beso.

Solté una carcajada y lo miré mal volviendo a ser seria y con una mirada amenazante.

—¡Lo único que le daré a tus labios será un puño! —dije acercándome demasiado a su cara con un tono amenazante y él me dio un pico—. ¡Ash! —lo empujé y salí corriendo riéndome

Escuché que Vivi pitaba y estaba desesperada, entré al auto y solo le dije: " _Arranca ya_ " a lo que obedeció metiendo todo el acelerador y sin mi puerta ser cerrada siquiera.

Llegamos a la escuela, ubicamos nuestras pertenencias en los casilleros y fuimos a la primera clase; era Química. ¡Fue una larga hora de Química!, luego tuvimos que entrar a Francés y tuve muy buenas notas y luego venía el descanso, nos sentamos en la cafetería con Keimy, Violet, Robin y Sanji.

—¿Sigues sin recordar nada? —me preguntó Sanji.

—Sí, aún tengo Alzhe… —miré a Vivi y tenía un cuchillo en la mano mirándome con cara de asesina y esperando a mi respuesta, así que recordé—. Amnesia, amnesia. —dije sonriendo y orgullosa de mi acierto.

Vi al grupo de los rudos sentados en una mesa y me llamaron la atención, vi a los típicos chicos galanes y habían unos de espalda, al mirar a un chico en especial, la piel se me puso de gallina, no sabía el motivo pero me dieron ganas de llorar y sentí un odio repulsivo hacia el pobre chico de espalda que ni siquiera sabía quién era.

—Vivi, ¿quién es el chico con chaqueta de cuero que está sentado allá? —dije apuntando hacia la ubicación de él.

—No querrás saberlo —dijo susurrando.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté asombrada.

—Créeme, no querrás.

—Exijo saber quién es —le espeté a Vivi.

—No.

—Ok, entonces iré yo —dije levantándome de mi asiento.

—No, Nami —Vivi me cogió y me sentó de una jalonazo—. No, en serio, no.

—¿Quién es? —grité exasperada.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Keimy.

—El chico de la chaqueta de cuero —dije furiosa.

Keimy y los demás se voltearon a mirarlo e hicieron cara de impresión.

—¿Por qué preguntas, muñeca? —dijo Violet.

—Porque sentí como una especie de odio, de repulsión y ganas de saber quién es cuando lo vi.

—Lógico —dijo Robin y todos la miraron mal.

—Díganme quién es y qué pasó con él —dije levantándome y tan enojada que quería llorar—. ¡Díganme!

Todos se miraron con preocupación. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Quién demonios era él?!

Me levanté rápido y salí disparada hacia el chico, esta vez Vivi no pudo detenerme, fui corriendo y tuve que esquivar a un montón de personas que me querían hablar, y llegué, por fin.

—Oye —dije tocándole el hombro y él giró, cuando lo hizo, recordé todo.

¡TODO!

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Wow ahora si q se vienen grandes cosas… bueno, quien sabe ¬¬**


	17. Chapter 16: Te amo ¿Lo Sabías?

**:_-_::_-_:** **Capitulo 16: Te amo, ¿lo sabías?** **:_-_::_-_:**

—¡Nami! —gritaba Vivi y yo la escuchaba muy de lejos—. ¡Nami! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Por favor, muévete, me asustas!

Yo recibía toda la información como una ola que me quería ahogar, era una cosa tras otra. Todo llegaba desmedido y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, cómo recibir toda esa información.

—¡Sanji! —ordenó Vivi—. Sácala de acá

Escuchaba la risa de Bellamy, el maldito Bellamy Benson que me quiso violar hace un tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bellamy cogiendo fuerte a Sanji quien me tenía ya cargada en sus hombros—. Déjala, ella quiere divertirse conmigo

—Sucio cerdo asqueroso —le gritó Vivi y le pegó una patada en la pantorrilla

—Vámonos, ya —ordenó Keimy haciéndole un gesto a Bellamy con el dedo medio Y todos salimos. Yo estaba tan aturdida, todo, todo, todo llegaba a mi cabeza y no podía procesar tanto. Llegaban uno, por uno los recuerdos que había olvidado por completo. Recordaba… recordaba a Luffy y lo amaba con profundo amor, recordé todo el accidente, recordé cómo terminé en la moto con Ace, recordé cómo pasó todo, recordé TODO.

—Hay que dejarla sola —recomendó Keimy—. Vámonos.

Se fueron y yo estaba sola en el salón en el que me habían metido, estaba con la mirada fija en, no sé qué, tenía mis brazos abrazados a las piernas y estaba muy despelucada, luego me puse a llorar, lloraba y lloraba y no podía controlarlo, no sabía por qué lloraba, pero me quemaba. Me levanté, fui al baño, me arreglé un poco el cabello y me eché agua en la cara buscando calmar mis lamentos.

Pedí permiso para poder salir del colegio y debido a mi situación me dejaron, quería estar en mi casa sola, bajo las cobijas y viendo videos de terror mientras comía palomitas y lloraba mucho.

Llegué a casa y tiré la maleta.

—¿Mamá? —grité para ver si se encontraba— ¿Papá?

Nadie respondió, ni siquiera Luffy, no sabía si estaba en casa pero me dieron muchísimas ganas de verlo y besarlo.

Subí corriendo la escalera y me paré en seco frente a la puerta de Luffy

" _¿Qué se supone que le diga? que lo amo, que lo perdono, que es un estúpido, que olvidaré todo, que sigamos como antes. ¡Aaaaaaaah!_ "

Estaba en mi dilema mental, cuando Luffy abrió la puerta y se sobresaltó cuando me vio.

—¿Qué haces acá, Nam? —preguntó muy confuso y con solo una toalla atada a su cintura—. Deberías estar en el colegio.

—Sí… Yo, eh —no podía hablar, estaba demasiado nerviosa, y verlo a él semidesnudo después de muchísimo tiempo, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo—. Yo me sentía mal —y sonreí.

—Estás muy… diferente, rara —dijo sonriendo.

—No, estoy normal —dije con una sonrisa—. Tú deberías cambiarte.

—¿Por qué? —dijo con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Te emocionas viéndome así?

Solté una risita tímida y Luffy se quedó serio analizándome con un gesto el cual dejaba ver su hoyuelo izquierdo.

—¿Por qué no me insultas? —preguntó levantándome la cara.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, mi expresión era diferente, su cálido toque me hacía querer amarlo para siempre, sus ojos tratando de saber qué pasaba conmigo, ese hombre me encantaba.

—Porque… —no me salían las palabras—. Porque te amo

Dije esto y me tiré a besarlo, lo amaba tanto. Él me abrazó con profundo desespero y me besaba, me besaba como si no hubiera fin. Yo lo amaba, y de eso estaba completamente segura, él lo era todo, todo para mí. Interrumpió nuestro beso y me cogió la cara con delicadeza.

—Te amo, Nami, te amo. —dijo con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos

¿Qué más podía pedir de él? Era perfecto y yo, yo soy su hermanastra pero lo amo y este amor no va a acabar en lo más mínimo, voy a luchar por él, por nosotros, por mí y por el hijo que perdí.

—Nuestro… Nuestro… Hijo —dije en medio de llantos—. Ahora sé con seguridad que tú eres el padre, y lo perdimos por mi culpa —dije tirándome al piso—. Lo siento, Luffy, por favor perdón…

—Basta, Nami —me calló Luffy y se sentó al lado mío—. No es culpa de nadie, así tenía que pasar.

—Pero, fue todo por mi imprudencia.

—No sabías que estabas embarazada y el accidente, precisamente fue un accidente, pasó sin querer —dijo limpiándome las lágrimas y repitiendo más o menos lo que yo le había dicho a Vivi—. Lo que importa es que tú estás bien y ahora recuerdas todo.

Lo abracé y lloré tanto, tenía que estar con él, él era el único en quien podía poner mi vida.

—Vamos a mi habitación —dijo Luffy—. Iré a cambiarme.

—Oye —dije pausándolo— ¿Qué pasa con Margaret?

—Ella no es nadie en mi vida, la única que me importa eres tú.

—No, no, no me refiero a eso —dije recordando algo importante—. Ella… Ella estaba en el hospital, en mi mismo hospital y estaba internada.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Luffy muy sorprendido

—Sí, estaba allá y hablamos un poco pero no me dijo el porqué de su estadía.

—No sé, y la verdad, amor, no me importa.

—Pues, a mí sí —dije levantándome—. Dame el número de ella.

—No lo tengo.

—Te escuché hablando con ella, no me mientas de nuevo, por favor.

—Yo eliminé su número, Facebook, Twitter, todo lo de ella —dijo—. Ella salió de mi vida en su totalidad.

—Ok, entonces la buscaré yo por Facebook.

—Está bien, preciosa —dijo abrazándome—. ¿Te dije ya que te amo?

—No.

—Bien, pues te amo, y mucho.

—Yo más —y lo besé.

Fuimos a su cuarto y él se cambió, qué lindo fue ver eso. Luego nos pusimos a hablar, yo le conté cómo me sentía sin recordar nada, y como es de esperarse, lloré contándole otras cosas de mis más profundos recuerdos.

Luego de hablar por un poco más de una hora, me quedé dormida en su cama y él se acostó conmigo.

* * *

 ** _—¡¿Nami?! —gritó mamá asustada—. ¡¿Luffy?!_**

* * *

Procesé todo lo más rápido que pude y me congelé: estaba en la cama de Luffy dormida y Luffy me tenía abrazada por detrás. Salté rápido de la cama y empecé a temblar sin saber qué decir.

—Mamá, Nami tuvo una mala experiencia hoy —dijo Luffy levantándose y hablándole suave a mamá.

Mamá se relajó y me miró con preocupación

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Nami recuperó la memoria y llegó muy conmocionada por el hecho, así que la abracé y ella se quedó dormida, la acosté en mi cama y me acosté a su lado, eso fue todo, mamá —dijo Luffy

Mamá empezó a llorar y tiró las bolsas de comida que acababa de comprar

—Mi amor —dijo abrazándome—. ¿Por fin recuerdas todo?

—Sí, mami —dije con ganas también de llorar.

Me abrazó y se fue diciendo: " _Prepararé algo especial para esta noche. Esto es motivo de celebración que ¡Nami recordó al fin!"_ y salió gritando más feliz que una niña con juguete nuevo.

Solté un suspiro de gracia y giré a ver a Luffy, estaba muy asustado y yo lo abracé poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su nuca y sonriendo.

—¿Asustado?

—Sí, tenía miedo de que algo pasara.

—¿Cómo qué? —pregunté.

—Como que nos descubrieran y todo se acabara —respondió dándome un piquito en mis labios.

—Eso jamás va a…

—NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTOY VIENDO —dijo una tercera voz la cual reconocí con facilidad. Me giré rápidamente y cerré los ojos, esa vez, fue cuando más miedo me ha dado en la vida.

—Papá… —dije al borde de las lágrimas, el corazón me empezó a latir a mil y me dio mucho miedo—. ¿Qué haces acá tan temprano?

—¿Qué fue ese beso? —dijo papá botando su maletín y mirándonos con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

—No es, no es lo que parece —dije la típica frase de novela.

—¿Y entonces qué mierda es? —dijo muy enojado y gritando cada vez acercándose más hacia nosotros.

—Papá, por favor, cálmate —dijo Luffy y se acercó pero él se liberó muy rápido y lo amenazaba con un puño.

—¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto?! —gritaba papá.

Yo lloraba y sentía un profundo dolor, esto no podía estar pasando maldita sea.

—¿Qué hicieron ahora? —gritó mamá desde la cocina.

Yo lloré más, si mamá se enteraba, perdería todo tipo de amistad con ella y no volvería a confiar en mí. Le hice gestos de súplica a papá y él solo me miraba muy enojado.

—Nada, cariño, nada —respondió papá y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Luffy—. Necesito que me digan YA que fue lo qué pasó.

—Papi, recuperé la memoria y recordé que hace un tiempo… —mi llanto se hacía cada vez más constante—. Hace un tiempo…

—Nami y yo tuvimos relaciones. —dijo Luffy al improvisto.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Nose por que me gusta dejarlos en la mejor parte….jajajaja… supongo que para estimularlos mas no creen? Jejeje, bueno hoy doble capitulo , talvez algo no tan largo pero tampoco corto, yo diría regular… disfrútenlo, ya nos estaremos viendo luego…**_

 _ **OK dejenme adivinar, a la primera pensaron que se habian salvado pero al final todo dio una vuelta 360º y terminaron en aquella situacion nuestros personajes, jejeje, hasta yo pense que se salvarian...**_


	18. Chapter 17: Amor ¿Secreto?

**:_-_::_-_: Capitulo 17 Amor... ¿Secreto? :_-_::_-_:**

Levanté rápido mi cabeza y lo miré con la peor cara que pude. ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan directo e imprudente!? Lo golpeé y Papá se sentó en la cama de Luffy mientras se sostenía la cabeza con las manos.

—¿Qué? —dijo con los ojos llenos de agua—. ¿Por qué?

—Fue todo por un juego, papá —dijo Luffy acercándose—. Pero nos enamoramos.

—¡Cállate, Luffy! —gritó papá haciéndome sobresaltar—. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?

A Luffy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y le susurró: " _Papá, yo a Nami, la amo y nada nos va a impedir estar juntos"_

Papá levantó la cabeza, mi miró y negó con dolor.

—Mi niña —dijo mirándome—. ¿Tú?

Mis lágrimas se hicieron más intensas y lo abracé pero él se soltó de mi agarre dándome un pequeño empujoncito hacia atrás.

—Ya no soy una niña —le dije—. Ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y esto es algo que ya puedo decidir.

Mamá abrió la puerta con su delantal morado puesto, el gorro de malla en la cabeza y una espátula en la mano.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —dijo enojada—. ¿Por que tanta gritería?

Dios mío. Rogué al señor para que mamá no se enterara.

—Estaba hablando con un cliente y me enojé, por eso grité —dijo papá cubriéndonos la espalda.

—¿Y por qué lloras, cielo?

—Porque Nami me contó que recuperó la memoria y eso… me… emociona —dijo como si no estuviese convencido.

Papá salió junto con mamá y me quedé mirando la puerta como por cinco largos e intensos minutos con la boca abierta, Luffy hizo lo mismo pero sólo al comienzo.

—¡Qué fuerte estuvo!

—¡Dios mío, no! —dije cogiéndome la cabeza.

—Todo estará bien —me dijo Luffy dándome un beso en la frente y acostándome en su pecho—. Debes estar cansada, ve a tu habitación y sólo relájate ¿está bien? No llores más.

—Es…Está bien.

* * *

 _Nunca había pensado en el día en que esto pasara. Creí que nuestro "amor secreto" duraría para siempre en secreto. Que todo duraría y tendría un lindo y hermoso final feliz. Pero, yo, Nami Blake, me metí con mi hermanastro, Luffy Blake y eso no está bien puesto que he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida con él y su papá, el cual claramente es el mío también (en términos personales) y lo he lastimado como a nadie, se enteró de que sus dos hijos habían tenido relaciones y se habían enamorado. ¿No era eso duro para un padre? ¿No era eso duro para alguien que toda su vida había cuidado y amado como un padre propio a la hija de una mujer de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente? ¿No era eso duro cuando su hijo se acostaba con todas las que encontraba, y ahora tenía a esa dulce niña como otra de sus juegos? ¿No lo era?_

No sabía qué hacer, si papá le contaba a mamá, esa niña… Esa niña perdería la confianza de su mamá para siempre y sabía que le dolería mucho escuchar eso. Y si mamá se entera, ¿puede acabar la relación con papá solo para mantenerme alejada de Luffy?

No solo eso, tuve un bebé, y ese bebé era de Luffy, mi hermanastro, y eso aún no lo sabían.

¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? ¿Contarles todo sobre nuestro amorío secreto? ¿Contarles sobre mi embarazo? ¿Contarles cuando nos besábamos a sus espaldas? ¿Contarles toda la farsa con Ace?

—Dime, por favor, Ace —dije llorando en su pecho—. Dime qué debo hacer.

Pero como siempre, nadie respondía a mis gritos de auxilio.

—Ace, ¿acaso no puedo tener una vida normal? ¿Un novio normal? ¡¿UN MALDITO DÍA DE MI VIDA NORMAL?! —dije gritando y levantándome bruscamente del pecho de Ace con lágrimas mojándome la cara—. ¡¿POR QUÉ SOY TAN LLORONA?! ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ESTOY LLORANDO? —gritaba cogiéndome la cabeza—. ¡¿POR QUÉ NO DESPIERTAS, ACE? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? —dije gritando tan fuerte y empecé a mover su frágil cuerpo de una lado para otro.

Unas enfermeras entraron corriendo a la habitación y me separaron del cuerpo de Ace

—Ya cálmate, Nami —gritó Conis con quien había entablado una amistad y era quien me dejaba entrar a visitar a Ace—. Si sigues haciendo este show, no podrás volver a entrar ¿entendido?

—¡PERO, CONIS! ¡ACE, LLEVA MÁS D MESES SIN MOVERSE, SIN ABRIR SUS OJOS, SIN HABLARME! ¡POR FAVOR DESPIÉRTALO YA, DESPIÉRTALO! —dije gritando y me tiré al piso llorando.

—Chicas —dijo Conis a sus compañeras—. Déjenla acá, yo me encargo de ella.

Las otras enfermeras muy obedientes salieron y cerraron la puerta, yo no hacía más que sollozar mientras miraba como mis lágrimas caían unas por otras al piso.

—¡Dime que va a despertar muy pronto! ¡DÍMELO, CONIS! —grité

—Mira, para que puedas volverlo a ver, necesito que dejes de gritar ¿está bien? —dijo apartando el cabello de mi cara.

—Está… Está bien —dije hipando.

Se levantó me trajo un vaso de agua y me lo tomé en menos de dos segundos.

—¿Ya estás bien? —asentí.

—Por favor, Conis, no me mientas —dije mirándola a los ojos—. Ace… Ace, ¿Ace va a despertar?

—No lo sé.

—Claro que sabes —dije empezando a gritar.

—¡Nami, no empieces a gritar de nuevo! —dijo furiosa—. Y la verdad, es que no sé.

—¿Cómo no vas a saber si ahora eres la enfermera encargada de él?

—Pues, sé cómo va su proceso, pero no sé en sí, como va él, o sea, si despertará o no, eso lo sabe el doctor especialista.

—¿Y cómo crees que va según su proceso? Y por favor, sé sincera ya no quiero mentiras, quiero poder afrontarlo, lo necesito.

Conis bajó la cara.

—Por favor dime —dije ahogando un grito con mis dientes.

—Yo… Yo no creo que pueda volver a despertar.

Me pasó un escalofrío por la nuca y el llanto se vino de nuevo dejándome igual que antes: chillando como loca.

* * *

 _—¿Margaret?_ —dije al teléfono.

— _Sí, ¿quién habla?_

— _¡Eh, hola! Soy Nami, la hermana de Luffy._

— _¡Nami, qué alegría!_

— _Sí, quería saber si nos podemos ver hoy._

— _Claro, ¿te parece en el restaurante en el que nos vimos la última vez?_

— _Fue en el hospital, pero bueno_ —reí—. _Creo que es perfecto._

— _Hasta esta tarde._

— _Adiós._

Llegué a ese restaurante que odiaba tanto, y me senté en una mesa, en la última mesa para ser específicos, y me atendió un chico lindo que quería coquetear, pero ese día, en especial, no tenía ganas ni siquiera de ahuyentarlo. Pedí una limonada natural mientras llegaba Margaret y me puse a ver la televisión del lugar.

—Hola, Nami —dijo Margaret sentándose en la mesa al frente mío .

—Hola —dije levantando mi cabeza de la mesa—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien ¿tú cómo sigues? —dijo Margaret tocándome una mano con compasión y la retiré rápidamente—. Supe lo de tú accidente, fue horrible, no sé cómo no estás muerta —dijo riendo y yo pensé lo mismo _"no sé porque sigue viva"._

—Sí —sonreí con hipocresía—. Pero ¡oye! ¿Qué te pasó a ti? ¿Por qué estabas en el hospital?

—Por tu culpa.

Reí y ella se quedó seria hablando en serio.

—¿Por mi culpa? —dije con sorpresa.

—Sí, o por la de tu novio, cualquiera que sea quien haya manejado.

—¿Qué? —dije dejando mi limonada—. No te entiendo, explícate.

—Ash —giró los ojos y su actitud era simplemente estresante—. A ver, mira, por andar conduciendo tan rápido, chocaron contra un camión ¿no es así?

—Sí…

—Y salieron disparados por el aire ¿me equivoco?

—No…

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas el accidente?

—Un poco

—El caso es que la moto en la que ustedes iban quedó a la deriva, y yo iba muy enojada pasando por ahí, por lo que pasó con Luffy ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, sí, continúa.

—Bueno, iba tan molesta que ni me di cuenta de todo lo que había pasado alrededor, adicional a eso iba escuchando música y no escuché cuando todos me advertían, el caso fue que cuando me di cuenta, la moto venía justo hacia mí en una velocidad demasiado acelerada, cosa que me provoca un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y en muchas partes de mi cuerpo, pero bueno, no fue tan grave como el tuyo, de verdad no sé cómo estás viva, ¿tu novio loco ya se murió?

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir esta vieja, o sea, ¿el destino cobró venganza? Era demasiada casualidad que ella hubiera sido lastimada por mi accidente, demasiada.

—Lo lamento —le dije a Margaret.

—No importa.

—¿Y qué pasó al fin con Luffy?

Agachó a mirar su bebida que nunca me di cuenta a qué horas pidió ni a qué horas trajeron pero ahí estaba, tomándosela como si nada.

—¡Cuenta! ¿Qué pasó? —insistí.

—No sé la verdad, estábamos tan bien, él iba a mi casa, teníamos sexo todo el tiempo _(perdón que te lo diga así pero quiero desahogarme…)_

Eso me entró como una espada al pecho

— Y todo iba, no sé, tan bien, tan misterioso y de un momento a otro, me bloqueó de Facebook, Whats App, de todo, no sé, lo busco y nunca está, lo llamo y no contesta, no sé qué hacer, por eso me emocioné de que vinieras, tú sí me puedes ayudar.

Me dolió saber un poco de detalles que no quería pero me alegró mucho el hecho de saber que era cierto lo que me había dicho, ya no la quería, ya no quería estar con ella y ya no se volverían a ver.

—No creo poder ayudarte —dije levantándome de la mesa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… PORQUE LUFFY NUNCA VA A SER PARA TI —y le regué mi limonada encima y salí corriendo riéndome demasiado.

Me sentía… Libre.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **No desesperen hoy doble cap, asi que tranquis, jejeje ya pude ver que la mayoría se quedo insatisfecha con su docis de esta historia, esta vez vere que no quede en la mejor parte, ya saben… para que no se jalen los pelos de la desesperación… jajajajaja… espero les valla bien a todos ;) :)**_


	19. Chapter 18: ¡Es un milagro!

**:_-_::_-_:** **Capitulo 18: ¡Es un milagro!** **:_-_::_-_:**

Pedí un taxi y me fui hasta la casa de Vivi, quedé realmente pensativa en lo que había acabado de hablar con Margaret.

¿Cómo fue tanta la casualidad para que en el momento del accidente ella estuviera pasando por ahí y precisamente a ella le cayera la moto encima?

Recuerdo ese día y me da un escalofrío horrible, ni Margaret, ni Ace, ni yo merecíamos eso que pasó, un accidente de ese tamaño no se le desea a nadie, ni a la propia Margaret, que sin saber que iba a ser de su vida en ese momento pasó deambulando por ese pedazo de calle y el loco de Ace iba a alta velocidad.

En esos casos, siempre culpamos a alguien, como lo hizo Margaret conmigo, dijo que fui yo quien causé su accidente, y ¡sí que es estúpida! ¿Acaso cree que yo quise accidentarme?

Sentía pena por Margaret, la manera en la que Luffy jugó con ella, como la ilusionó al comienzo, se acostaba con ella y decía que la quería para luego ignorarla como a un perro con sarna.

También sentía pena por mí, Luffy no solamente jugó con ella, también lo hizo conmigo pero lo perdoné, porque lo amo.

Todo el día había tenido algún tipo de situación, así es todos los días de toda mi vida, sólo quería llegar a la casa de Vivi y tener una conversación normal, con tu amiga normal, en un día NORMAL, pero nada era normal.

—A la derecha, por favor —le indiqué al taxista.

Pero el señor, bueno, chico porque era joven giró a la izquierda y se empezó a reír

—¡Oiga! ¿Qué no acaba de oír lo que le dije? No me parece gracioso, le estoy pagando y si no puede llevarme déjeme acá y yo busco a alguien que sí quiera ganar mi dinero.

—Solo busco divertirme —dijo de una manera silenciosa, cruel y mi corazón empezó a latirme muy fuerte con miedo.

—Mire no me importa si quiere divertirse, a mí sólo me importa que me lleve a mi destino.

—Quiero divertirme con una chica —dijo ignorando lo que le acababa de decir.

—Bueno, señor, si quiere déjeme acá y puede ir tranquilamente a disfrutar con esa chica —dije nerviosa pero tratando de parecer segura y fuerte como venía.

Mientras esa conversación yo saqué mi celular con disimulo para que él no lo notara y le escribí a el primer contacto que tenía: la placa del taxi en el que iba, el nombre del taxista (ya que estaba en un papelito tras el asiento), su descripción física y la ubicación por la que íbamos.

—No puedo hacer eso, señorita —dijo negando mi petición.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si la dejo bajar a usted, me quedo sin chica.

—Señor —dije demasiado asustada pero controlándome—. Pierde su tiempo, y dinero, sólo déjeme acá y se lo juro que le pagaré o que me quedaré callada.

—No le haré nada que no le guste —dijo el muchacho mirando por el retrovisor.

El seguro del taxi estaba cerrado y solo la podía abrir el conductor, me empecé a desesperar por dentro, empecé a pensar en la cantidad de cosas que podía hacerme ese tipo.

Llegó a un callejón oscuro el cual no reconocí.

—¿Está lista, señorita? —preguntó quitándose el cinturón de seguridad

" _Lista para correr"_ —pensé

El tipo desactivó el seguro de las puertas para poder bajarse y con la agilidad más impresionante de todas salí por la puerta contraria, empecé a correr como nunca nadie, salí por el callejón y supe que si me adentraba más, me pasaría algo aún peor.

Corría tan rápido que ni siquiera divisaba el paisaje ni en dónde estaba, lo único que me importaba era escapar de ese infeliz, luego, al final de otro callejón peor de peligroso al primero, vi a Ace de pie, mirándome y diciéndome que corriera hacia mi derecha, salí corriendo hacia él y mis ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, giré a mirar si el tipo del taxi todavía me perseguía y así era, cuando giré para ver de nuevo a Ace, ya no estaba pero seguí corriendo y seguí su instrucción. Al girar a la derecha, vi a gente, vi a muchos comprando varias cosas, pero lo que más me alegró fue que vi a dos policías y salí corriendo disparada hacia ellos.

—Ayúdenme —empecé a gritar y tiraron sus bebidas para empezar a perseguir al tipo del taxi, llegué a donde otros policías que empezaron a informar sobre el caso y pedía auxilios para encontrar al tipo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —dijo un policía teniéndome ya que estaba demasiado asustada y muy cansada de tanto correr.

—¡Casi me violan! —empecé a gritar—. ¡Y ni siquiera sé dónde estoy!

—Venga conmigo —dijo el policía y entré en un carro el cual me llevaba hasta una estación para que informaran de mi paradero.

* * *

—Nami —dijo mamá abrazándome—. ¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Te tocaron? ¿Te hirieron? ¿Te hicieron algo?

—No, mamá, estoy bien —dije—, pude escapar.

—Vámonos a casa.

Llegué a casa y solo estaba Luffy quien me dijo insulso _"¿Estás bien?"_ porque estaba mamá, pero supe que estaba demasiado preocupado, _"Sí"_ respondí.

—Creo que no volverás a salir nunca más, Nami —dijo mamá preparándome la ducha.

—¿Por qué?

—Siempre te pasa algo, siempre —dijo mamá enojada pero asustada—. Un accidente, o en el colegio te abusan, o el taxista te quiere violar, siempre pasa algo.

—No me puedes cohibir de salir, mamá.

—Creo que tu libertad se acabó.

—¡Mamá! —grité enojada.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mamá —dijo Luffy.

—¡Cállate, estúpido! —lo dije en serio.

¿Cómo podían no volverme a dejar salir jamás? ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de todo eso? Igual no siempre me pasaba algo, eran pequeños accidentales que mis días anormales permitían que pasarán.

—Ya está la ducha, entra —ordenó mamá y se fue hacia la cocina.

—Eres un idiota —le dije a Luffy cuando estuvimos solos.

—Lo siento, pero no me arriesgaré a que algo más te pase.

—Yo veré qué hago con _MI_ vida —dije y me encerré en el baño.

Empecé a quitarme la ropa y me metí en la tina de burbujas.

Cerré los ojos y recordé que vi a Ace, Ace… Ace me salvó la vida, ¿pero cómo pudo él estar ahí en ese momento? ¿Habrá, habrá salido ya del hospital?

Me dolía mucho recordarlo en un hospital acostado con la misma expresión de dolor en su cara y sin pronunciar una palabra, o sin mover una mano, o sin siquiera mirarme.

—Te haré compañía —interrumpió Luffy en mi ducha.

—Luffy, vete, mamá entrará.

—Mamá fue al supermercado.

—Pero, igual vete, estoy enojada.

—Te ves tan linda ahí.

—Vete.

Y cada vez se acercaba más a mí sonriendo y mostrando su tan irresistible hoyuelo.

—Tu piel es tan hermosa

—Adiós. —dije sin ánimos

Se acercó y empezó a besarme, yo le seguí el beso y le toqué la cara con mi mano mojada, él, al contrario, con su mano seca empezó a tocarme la cara con suavidad y empezó a bajar por el cuello, sin interrumpir nuestro beso, luego siguió bajando sonreí bajo su beso y siguió con su suave y sencillo toque…

—Ya, Luffy, tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué? —dijo separándose.

—Miedo de que llegué alguien.

—Puse candado a la puerta, así que si llega alguien tiene que golpear, lo que nos dará demasiado tiempo.

Y diciendo esto me sacó del agua, haciendo un desastre grande mientras yo me reía y él intentaba no caerse. Me llevó a su habitación empapada y completamente desnuda.

Luffy me llevó a su habitación y yo reía diciéndole: " _Luffy, no, no, no ahora_ "él también reía, me tiró en su cama y se subió a darme besos, yo estaba bajo su cuerpo vestido y tiraba de su cabello mientras nos besábamos. Luffy se quitó la camisa y bajó sus pantalones, (no se los quitó del todo) y con ellos su ropa interior.

—Hace mucho no hacíamos esto —dijo en un susurro.

—Lo sé —sonreí en su boca.

Suspiró melodramáticamente apoyando su melena pelinegra al lado de la almohada y poniendo su boca al lado de mis oídos al terminar.

—No sé qué haría sin ti —susurró en mi oído.

Me moví como un gatito a su lado, poniendo mi melena pelinaranja en su pecho —ni siquiera pienses en estar sin mí —dije.

Salí de mi casa y esta vez no cogí taxi, cogí un autobús que me llevó hasta el hospital, necesitaba ver a Ace y saber si…si había fallecido. Eso fue lo único que pensé cuando lo vi ayudándome en la escena del taxista. Mientras estaba en el autobús recordé eso y lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas. Ace no podía estar muerto, pero ¿cómo explico entonces la aparición de él? Estaba temblando de miedo, esperando las palabras que no quería oír.

Llegué al hospital y subí al quinto piso, de lejos, frente a la habitación de Ace vi a sus padres, estaban abrazándose y llorando. Mi corazón dio un vuelco grande y empecé a llorar.

" _No, no, no, no, no, no,_ —pensé a medida que me acercaba a sus padres— _Dios no me hagas esto, por favor"_

Llegué y no hice ningún ruido al acercarme, ellos seguían en su abrazo y llanto. Luego escuché que Rouge (su madre) dijo " _Gracias, Dios mío"_. Y esta vez me animé a hablarles. Toqué el hombro de la señora Rouge y ella giró para verme dejando los brazos de su esposo.

—¡Nami! —dijo abrazándome y con una sonrisa tan grande que me dio mucha esperanza—. Oh Nami.

—¿Qué ha pasado, señora Rouge? —pregunté asustada, confusa, feliz, esperanzada.

—Ace despertó.

Mis ojos se coparon de lágrimas y abracé mucho a la señora Rouge, ella también me abrazó y lloró conmigo.

La solté y quise entrar a la habitación, pero una enfermera no me dejó, dijo que lo podíamos visitar dentro de 3 horas en su nueva habitación.

—Pero espera —dijo la enfermera cogiéndome un brazo y haciéndome girar—. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

—Nami.

Ella sonrió y me susurró al oído " _Ace no ha hecho más que preguntar por ti_ "

Sonreí y giré más feliz que cualquier momento que hay tenido. Sus padres me invitaron a almorzar mientras pasaban las 3 horas para poder verlo. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír y de agradecerle a Dios por permitirlo compartir más tiempo con su madre, su padre, su familia, sus amigos… conmigo. Pero luego un sentimiento de desilusión se apoderó de mí. Si él recordaba todo, y aun me quería, ¿qué rayos iba a hacer con este asunto de Luffy y eso?

—¿Qué pasa, Nami? —preguntó Rouge confusa.

—No, nada, señora Rouge.

—Deja de decirme señora, soy tu suegra —y guiñó el ojo. "Soy tu suegra" Mi corazón entristecía cada vez más

—Bueno, muchas gracias Rouge y Señor Roger por este almuerzo tan delicioso.

El papá de Ace tenía un porte tan sofisticado, como todo un italiano y era serio pero a la vez relajado.

—No es nada, Nami —dijo él—. Ahora, ve

—¿Cómo dice? —digo confundida

—Sé que mueres por salir corriendo hacia donde Ace, ya pasaron las tres horas, ve, cariño, tendremos después un rato con él.

Sonreí y sí, salí corriendo hacia el hospital que no quedaba a más de 6 metros del restaurante, pregunté por la habitación de él, y era ahora en el cuarto piso, y en la misma habitación en la que estuve yo antes.

Me acerqué a la puerta y mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, abrí la perilla y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Perdon si lo dejo allí por hoy, tengo dolor ocular, siento que me arden y la cabeza me duele leve, no se preocupen luego subiré otro… y el estado en el que estoy no es porque este tanto tiempo en la compu todo el dia, tal vez se deba al uso diario de la compu pero en tiempo prudente, pero igualmente planeo subir el cap mas tarde… los quiero a todos, a pesar de no conocerles jajjajajaja, les deseo mucha suerte en sus caminos…. REVIEWS?**_


	20. Chapter 19: Sermon

**:_-_::_-_:** **Capitulo 19: Sermón** **:_-_::_-_:**

No pude explicar aquella sensación que sentí al entrar a esa habitación en la cual yo había estado hace un tiempo y en la misma situación. Se sentía feo el recordar pero me sentía tan llena al verlo a él, ahí, mirándome por fin. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi corazón aceleró. No podía creer que me estuviera mirando con esos potentes ojos azules los cuales estaban detrás de una capa líquida tratando de bajar por sus mejillas, no podía simplemente creer que él estaba ahí sonriéndome como si su vida dependiera de ello, no podía creer que estaba sentado y moviéndose, era increíble.

Estaba aseado, arreglado, feliz, vivo, tan diferente a como estaba en su antigua habitación.

Me acerqué corriendo y lo abracé tan fuerte que me asusté de haberlo lastimado.

—Ace —dije besando todo su rostro a excepción de sus labios y con lágrimas sobre mi cara—. Ace, Ace, Ace.

—Te extrañé mucho —dijo Ace con su hermoso tono de voz un poco rasgado y mis lágrimas cada vez aumentaban más.

—Creí que jamás volvería a escuchar tu voz.

—Creí que jamás volvería a verte.

—Pero, aquí estás —dije mirándolo muy de cerca—. Y no puedo creerlo —dije saltando en la cama demasiado emocionada.

Y empezó a reír, y era tan hermoso verlo riendo, feliz, hablando, viendo, moviéndose, era simplemente perfecto poder ver como su situación había cambiado y ver que lo que tanto le pedía a Dios estaba por fin sucediendo.

—Aunque no lo creas estuve contigo todo el tiempo —le dije.

—Claro que lo creo, es más —dijo sonriendo—, estoy seguro de ello.

—¿Te contaron?

—No, yo escuchaba todo lo que me decías, veía tus momentos de desespero y vi cuando sufriste mucho porque yo no desertaba, ese día no pudiste ver, pero fue cuando algo de mi cuerpo empezó a funcionar, y fue que… mis sentimientos dieron fruto físico.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo así?

—Sí, ese día lloré. Aunque no podía hacer nada más físicamente, lloré.

Me quedé helada, no sabía qué decir.

—¿Y recuerdas todo lo que te conté?

—Sí, recuerdo que me cantaste una bella canción, que confesaste que yo te gustaba, que… me dijiste que estabas embarazada.

—Lo estuve —dije con tristeza—. Continúa.

—Que aún sentías algo por Luffy. —dijo Ace triste—. ¿Aun?

—Cuando salgas… tengo que contarte un par de cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas que necesitas saber

—¿Necesito saber? —dijo con un tono molesto—. ¿Te enamoraste en serio de Luffy? ¿De tu… tu hermanastro?

—Ace, solo tenemos que hablar después.

—Recuerdo todo lo que te dijo en mi habitación, recuerdo que dijo que te amaba como a nadie, pero tú no recordabas nada.

—En ese momento tenía Alzh… —" _Vivi me matara"_ —. Amnesia.

—Recuerdo cuando dijiste creer estar enamorada de él, ¿es así no?

—Ace…

—Tu padre ahora lo sabe ¿no es así?

—Sí

—¿Y qué dijo sobre eso?

—Ace, quiero que hablemos cuando estés afuera.

—Nami —dijo cogiéndome la mano—. ¿Aún me amas?

Me quedé estupefacta ante eso. El dolor con el que me hablaba y la manera tan sutil y perfecta de entrar en mí con sus ojos azules me dejó fría.

—Ace, yo te amo tanto que nunca llegarás a saber cuánto…

—Pero…

—Pero, tenemos que hablar, necesito aclarar muchas cosas que tengo en la cabeza.

Ace me sonrió como tratando de decir que todo estará bien, que me tranquilizara y que me apoyaba en eso, la verdad, espere que tuviera otra reacción, temía que se enojara y no me quisiera volver a hablar.

—Nami, yo te amo.

Y se acercó muy despacio a mi rostro, cogiendo suavemente con sus manos mi cabeza y acariciando mi cabello, sus labios empezaron tranquilamente a mezclarse con los míos y a hundirse en un profundo y amoroso beso apasionado.

Podía sentir el deseo que sentía y las ganas de amarme cada vez más, yo había desarrollado un amor por Ace tan fuerte que nada me impidió seguir ese beso.

Él era alguien tan perfecto y tan digno de merecer tantas cosas en esta vida.

Él no solo era alguien a quien amaba, también había dado su vida por salvar la mía en el accidente. Me había salvado más veces de las que yo misma podía contar.

De verdad no sabía qué hacer. Todo era cada vez más y más difícil.

Empecé a llorar e interrumpí el perfecto beso de telenovela.

—¿Qué pasa, hermosa?

—No merezco esto, no te merezco… ¡Tú no mereces esto que está pasando!

—Nena…

—Diste tu vida por mí, y mientras tú estabas acá yo estaba… — " _teniendo relaciones con Luffy"_ —, estaba por ahí, sin merecer estar en esta vida.

—No te preocupes, daría mi vida por ti las veces que sean necesarias.

—Pero, Ace, yo no lo merezco

—Mereces eso y más, princesa.

Esta vez lo besé con más intensidad y no lo quería soltar nunca.

* * *

—¡Nami! —gritó Vivi mirándome enojada—. ¿A qué estás jugando?

—No estoy jugando.

—¿Crees que eres Bella Swan o Elena Gilbert?

—No.

—¿Entonces, amiga, qué pasa?

—Que no todo es tan fácil como parece —grité en defensa—. Para ti es fácil decirlo porque no estás viviendo lo que yo vivo. ¡Deja de gritarme y solo ponte en mi lugar por un momento!

Vivi se quedó callada y cabizbaja.

—¿Ves? Es una mierda, y no todo es tan fácil como parece —reiteré—. No puedo simplemente dejar que Ace sufra más, ¡no puedo, Vivi!

—Pero si sigues lo lastimarás aun peor.

—No voy a seguir —me defendí.

Se creó un silencio en su habitación.

—Mira —dijo Vivi rompiendo ese incómodo silencio—. No quiero criticarte o juzgarte por lo que estás haciendo, simplemente te estoy aconsejando y siendo sincera. No puedo quedarme callada cuando veo que algo está mal, y si te ves como una perra, tengo que decírtelo así no te importe o no me hagas caso. Solo quiero darte mi punto de vista sobre esto y te diga ya que tienes que escoger. Toda tu vida no se puede basar en esto… Estar engañando a Luffy y a Ace, estar mintiendo, estar mintiéndote a ti. Tienes que poner en una balanza todo y decidir.

 **La verdad, y perdóname si me equivoco, pero no creo que** _ **"ames"**_ **a Ace, y tampoco a Luffy.**

—¿Qué? —dije saliendo de mi trance después de esas palabras tan sinceras de mi amiga—. ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Bueno, te explicaré porqué. Con Ace yo creo que te sientes perturbada por todo lo que pasó del accidente, y más encima sientes agradecimiento por salvar tu vida en varias ocasiones (el accidente, lo de Bellamy, lo del taxi — _según tú_ —), el caso es que creo que por Ace sientes es agradecimiento, no amor profundo como crees sentir por él.

 _"Y con Luffy, no sé, Nam, no me cuadra ese_ _ **"amor"**_ _que sienten. No puedo creerle a Luffy, en verdad, y no me entiendo como después de un polvo te vas a olvidar de todas las mierdas que te hizo Luffy, ¿o no recuerdas?"_

Asentí.

—Luffy —continuó—, para mí no trae buenas intenciones contigo, y hago la misma pregunta, ¿después de un polvo olvidará años de "infierno"? Puede que él sí… ¡Por sexo, Nami! Un hombre se ciega ante la posibilidad de mujeres, ¿o por qué crees que buscó a esa tal Margaret? ¿Le crees que era "para olvidarte"? ¡Estupideces!

Perdóname si te hablo fuerte o con demasiada verdad pero es exactamente lo que pienso, nena, y tú deberías considerarlo.

—Gracias —musité con dolor y con profunda felicidad de tener a Vivi a mi lado.

Me abrazó y mi corazón se movió, y de nuevo, quise llorar.

—No Vivi, no me abraces, no quiero llorar. Debo ser más fuerte, tengo que tener carácter y asumir las cosas, no todo es llanto, y a parte creo que estoy a punto de deshidratarme por tantas lágrimas que he derramado. ¡No quiero llorar más!

—Te entiendo —dijo sonriendo

La abracé y sonreí.

—Te quiero, amiga.

—Yo también.

* * *

Llegué a casa con desánimo y entré directamente a mi habitación, solo quería pensar en qué iba a hacer con mi vida, y que definitivamente no debería estar pensando en amor sino en mi estudio, mis tareas, la universidad y las cosas que se vienen.

—Nami—dijo Luffy entrando muy rápido por mi habitación lo que me hizo saltar de susto, y con una gran sonrisa—. Adivina qué.

—Qué.

—¡Ace despertó! —dijo muy feliz.

—Sí, lamento no haberte dicho antes, pero fue una casualidad, iba a visitarlo y me dijeron que había despertado.

—Ouch —hizo pucheros—. ¿No te recordó?

—Sí —y me quedé pensando seriamente en su diagnóstico médico

—Pero me habías dicho que…

—Tenía conmoción cerebral grave —completé muy pensativa.

—Iré a visitarlo, ¿vienes?

—No, no, ya fui —sonreí

—Adiós, cariño —me besó y se fue.

Cogí mi tarro de Nutella, vodka y me metí a la bañera, puse música muy alto y me puse a cantar a grito herido mientras comía Nutella como una vaca y tomaba vodka como un ebrio vagabundo.

 _How could this happen to me?_

 _I made my mistakes_

 _Got nowhere to run_

 _The night goes on_

 _As I'm fading away_

 _I'm sick of this life_

 _I just wanna scream_

 _How could this happen to me?_

Grité esta canción emo de Simple Plan y era irónicamente acorde a como yo me sentía. Con el control iba cambiando canciones.

 _It's only love and that is all_

 _Why should I feel the way I do?_

 _It's only love, and that is all_

 _But it's so hard loving you_

Esta _**It's Only Love**_ de los Beatles tampoco me ayudaba. Siguiente.

 _I just don't know what to do with myself_

 _I don't know what to do with myself_

 _planning everything for two_

 _doing everything with you_

 _and now that we're through_

 _I just don't know what to do_

Esta era perfecta, _**I just don't know what to do with myself**_ de White Stripes era acorde a como yo me sentía y me dio moral, ya que no era la única indecisa en el mundo, y la canté con una felicidad que no sabía dónde tenía guardada, pero la necesitaba más seguido.

Me tomé la botella de Vodka muy rápido y empecé a ver distorsionado y a reírme con mucha fuerza.

—Tengo a Luffy y tengo a Ace, si fuera Bella Swan, Luffy sería Edward —me reí—. Luffy con el nombre de Edward —mis carcajadas se hacían cada vez más ruidosas—. Y Ace sería Jacob. Y si fuera Elena Gilbert, Luffy sería Damon y Ace sería Stephan —reía y babeaba—. Menos mal no soy ninguna de esas dos vampiras. ¿Será que soy vampira? —dije mirándome las manos, sin razón alguna—. No. Soy Nefilim.

Reía y la música seguía y cada vez se ponía más alegre cosa que me ponía a mí más alegre.

—Estoy arrugada como una anciana —morí de risa al verme mis manos y pies completamente arrugados debido al largo tiempo en el que estuve bajo el agua.

Me acosté a escuchar la música, y estaba quedándome dormida pero escuché la voz de Luffy en mi habitación llamándome.

—¡Luffy, estoy en el baño, sigue! —grité

Luffy entró y luego vio la manera tan pavorosa en la que estaba todo. El agua que estaba regada por todo el piso, la botella de vodka que estaba rota, la Nutella regada, mi cabello más despelucado que los pelos de abajo, la fuerte música de Heavy Rock que ahora sonaba y de seguro mi cara de ebria a punto de morir pudriéndose lo debieron espantar.

—Nami, ¿por qué te embriagaste? —dijo aterrado

—Porque sufro de amor, querido amor —reí y le indiqué que se acercara.

—Ven, te llevaré a la habitación.

Se quitó su chaqueta y su camisa, quedando con el torso desnudo, apagó la música, se acercó a mí y me cogió con sus grandes y musculosos brazos mi cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Por qué te amo si todo lo que he hecho en la vida es odiarte? —pregunté mientras me cargaba

—La fuerza del amor —dijo pujando

—¿Y tú porque me amas si todo lo que has hecho en la vida ha sido odiarme?

—Porque te conocí, nena.

—Pero, ¿tú me amas de verdad?

Me dejó en la cama y respiraba rápido debido a la fuerza que había hecho, se puso las manos en sus caderas y me miró directamente a los ojos

—Te amo.

—Pero ¿de verdad?

—Sí, de verdad.

—¿O quieres solo sexo?

Me miró perplejo y suspiró

—A ver, amor, ¿por qué me estás preguntando esto?

—Tengo miedo

—¿De qué?

—De todo esto que está pasando.

—Pero, no entiendo, a qué es…

—Besé a Ace esta tarde —dije interrumpiéndolo y me maldije por dentro, no pude controlar eso debido a que una capa de vodka separó a mi cerebro de mi boca.

—¿Qué?

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Volvi y bueno perdónenme por el retraso, pero hay que aceptar que la cantidad de capítulos que subia antes eran demasiados, pero dejando de lado aquello estoy recargado y listo para seguir y aunque no lo crean estoy pensando en nuevos proyectos, y con la ayuda de Dios espero terminarlos este año… ya que esta historia podría terminar cuando menos se lo esperen, aunque nisiquiera yo lo se pero digamos que…. No mejor les dejo como sorpresa… ;) :), ahora en cuanto a mas caps, pues tengo trabajo en ello asi que por eso esto es todo pero no desesperen, subiré hoy o mañana…lo tendre preparado solo para subirlo de inmediato ;) :)**_


	21. Chapter 20: Medidas Drasticas

**:_-_::_-_:** **Capitulo 20: Medidas drásticas** **:_-_::_-_:**

 **I=O:-:O=I**

 _ **NOTA: Gracias a Dios que tenia un capitulo mas de respaldo, jajaja, ni recuerdo cuando fue que lo hize pero de seguro fue cuando estaba cansado jejeje, bueno espero disfruten del cap, no estaremos viendo tal vez el lunes o miércoles ;) :=) .. aunque quien sabe, no me gustaría dejar a la gente lectora tanto tiempo sin algo que leer…mmm .. bueno ya sabre que hacer….sin mas que comience la lectura…**_

 **I=O:-:O=I**

Pronuncié las peores palabras que en algún momento de mi vida pude haber pronunciado, igual, no era tan terrible ¿o sí?

Luffy salió de mi habitación apretando los puños y con sus ojos dilatados.

—Luffy —susurré—. Por favor no te vayas.

Cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza que me hizo saltar.

De nuevo, el sentimiento de llanto me cogió, pero no quería llorar, no quería volver a llorar en mi vida, no quería, no podía, no tenía ojos tan fuertes para soportar tanta humedad, pobres ojos verdes, no. Opte por desahogarme y empecé a gritar como una loca, gritaba desgarrando la garganta y sentí como el vodka hizo efecto en mí y salí directo al baño corriendo, pero en el intento desesperado por llegar a la taza, me resbalé por la cantidad de agua que había en el suelo y me golpeé la cabeza _«Oh, mierda»_ fue lo único que dije y llegué al sanitario a vomitar, vomité mucho, pero mucho chocolate y todo el vodka que había tomado. Sentía que se me iba a salir un demonio de tantas cosas que vomitaba. Terminé de hacerlo y empezó mi ataque de risa, no podía parar de reírme al recordar cómo me había caído en tan inoportuno momento, mi risa no cesaba y me dolía la garganta por la manera en la que grité y vomité. Salí del baño y me metí bajo las cobijas quedando profundamente dormida.

Escuché muy por encima de mi placentera siesta que alguien entraba a mi habitación, tal vez era Luffy para hablar conmigo o para que hiciéramos cosas y sonreí.

Un abolladura se hizo al inferior de mi cama y se quedó callado/a. Giré mi cara para ver quién era y mi corazón se hizo pequeño.

—Hola, papá.

—Hola, Nami.

Mi corazón lloró al interior ya que yo era su consentida y nunca me llamaba por mi nombre o puede que sí pero no con ese tono.

—¿Qué haces acá?

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo sobre tu relación con Luffy, y la verdad, no quiero hablar con él.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero —dijo—. Cuéntame tú todo.

—Pero, déjame primero me arreglo, lavó el baño, limpio todo el desastre y te busco ¿está bien?

—¿Qué desastre? ¿Qué hiciste?

Yo y mi costumbre de decir cosas estúpidas.

—No…

Cerré mis ojos y me escondí bajo las cobijas porque papá se levantó y fue hacia el baño, ahora también me regañaría por embriagarme y peor aún, dentro de la casa.

—Nami

—¿Qué? —dije bajo mis cobijas y asustada

—¿Te enloqueciste, cielo?

Mi corazón saltó de alegría por el cielo, pero, no entendí del todo, salí de mi guarida y él sonreía burlón.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté con recelo

—No hay nada

Hice cara de extrañeza y me dirigí al baño corriendo y todo estaba perfectamente limpio.

 _ **«Mamá. Oh, no, mierda»**_

Papá salió de la habitación y yo me metí a la ducha, esta vez a bañarme y pensando en lo que le diría a mamá, el problema tan grande el que me iba a armar. Me bañé rápido y me puse un outfit super casual, era una simple camisa holgada, unos shorts de jeans y unas Converse negras.

Salí de mi habitación después de haberla arreglado y en el balcón estaba Luffy fumando.

Me acerqué con vergüenza

— ¿Sabes dónde está papá?

—Salió.

—Ehmm, ¿sabes a dónde?

—No.

—¿Y mamá?

—No está

—Entonces… —me quedé pensativa sobre lo del baño.

—De nada. —dijo leyéndome el pensamiento y aun sin mirarme.

—No te enojes conmigo, bebé

No respondió y sopló el humo del cigarrillo volteándose a verme.

—¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga?

Esta vez estuve en silencioso y cabizbaja

—¿Crees que los hombres somos los únicos que tenemos que ser "fieles" y a los únicos a los que se les puede castigar por infidelidad?

—No.

—¿Entonces? ¿A qué juegas? ¿Qué quieres de Ace? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —se acercó a mi rostro—. ¿Qué quieres para ti?

—No lo sé.

—Vete.

—Luffy…

—Vete, papá se acerca y no le gustará vernos juntos.

—Te amo, Luffy. —dije saliendo.

—Díselo a Ace —soltó el humo y se giró para verme—. Créetelo tú.

Salí del balcón y solo sentí un desprecio infernal hacia mí, hacia lo que soy, hacia lo que estaba haciendo y hacia lo que me había convertido.

Papá llegó y me sentó en la sala, le conté todas y cada una de las cosas que habían pasado con Luffy, él en toda la conversación hacía gestos de incredibilidad y dolor, le conté todo lo que pasó con Margaret y con Ace, todo, hasta le conté de mi bebé no nacido cosa que lo hizo llorar e irse del lugar hacia la habitación. No quiso hablar en toda la historia que le contaba, lo único que dijo antes de irse fue:

—No pienses que los estoy encubriendo, simplemente, estoy buscando la forma de contárselo a tu madre de una manera sutil, de una manera que no sufra tanto, pero ten en cuenta que se lo diré, y tendrán que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Fui a mi habitación y puse las canciones de Ed Sheeran y me acosté en mi cama dejando, esta vez, que mis lágrimas me inundaran la cara.

* * *

Estaba durmiendo con mi peluche favorito y con miles de pañuelos a mí alrededor, y una discusión me hizo despertar. Me puse mis babuchas(pantuflas) de oso panda y salí a escuchar qué pasaba, con todo el silencio que pude salí al pasillo y escuché que mi mamá gritaba, decía que no podía creerlo y que se sentía decepcionada.

Me asusté demasiado, supe que papá ya le había contado, el miedo me tomó y me quedé estática, pensando en el dolor que debía estar sintiendo mamá, en la desilusión y lo desagradecida que soy. Sentí que Luffy me jaló y me metió de nuevo a mi habitación.

—¿Qué pasa? —dije mirándolo

—Papá le está contando —confirmado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Solo afrontarlo —dijo sin mirarme—, o decir la verdad, que ya nada pasa entre nosotros.

Hice gestos de dolor y susurré _**"No, Luffy, no, por favor, no"**_

—Sí, Nami —gritó—. Ni tú ni yo nos respetamos. Eso no es una relación.

—Pero fue un error, ¿o qué dices de, Margaret?

—Un error, sí, esto es un error.

—¡ESTO NUNCA DEBIÓ HABER PASADO! —grité

—¡NUNCA!

—¡NO DEBISTE ILUSIONARME ASÍ Y LUEGO IRTE A COMERTE A MARGARET!

—¿Y ACE?

—¡YO NO ME ACOSTÉ CON ACE! —grité muy enojada—. NI LO HICE SOLO "PARA OLVIDARTE" LO HICE PORQUE NECESITABA SALVAR LA RELACIÓN CONTIGO, PERO A TI NO TE IMPORTA ¡¿VERDAD?! NADA DE LO QUE YO HAGO POR ESTA RELACIÓN TE SIRVE Y SÍ VAS Y TE ACUESTAS CON MARGARET "PARA OLVIDARME"

—SÍ ME IMPORTA, NAMI, PERO NO PUEDES HACERLE ESO A MI AMIGO Y A MÍ.

—LO HAGO POR TI. YO AMO A ACE, PERO COMO AMIGO, ÉL ES DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA PERO TÚ LO ERES EL DOBLE.

Se quedó callado y se tiró al piso como si estuviera agotado

—Tienes razón, no debí haberte ilusionado.

—¿Y ya? ¿Es lo único que tienes para decir? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Nunca debí hacer esto sabiendo que no valías nada para mí y no lo valdrás, no eres más que una niñita consentida que toda la vida he despreciado.

Se levantó y se fue tirando la puerta haciendo un hueco profundo en mi corazón.

Me senté en la cama pensando en la última cosa que había dicho, me dolía en el alma pero no lloré y pude recordar lo último que me había dicho Vivi _: "¿después de un polvo olvidará años de "infierno"? Puede que él sí…_ _ **¡Por sexo, Nami!"**_

Más que tristeza tenía rabia conmigo por ser tan ilusa, tan estúpida, por tragar entero y por entregarme por completo a alguien que odiaba y que lo único que hacía era ilusionar y acostarse con todas las chicas que se le pasaban por el frente, "Es mi hermanastra, no cometo incesto, está buena, estamos solos todo el tiempo, sí, me la puedo comer" Eso pensaba Luffy, eso era exactamente lo que pensaba y me estaba matando. Empecé golpeando todas y cada una de las almohadas y tirándolas contra las paredes, estaba gritando como una loca.

Mamá entró y le cayó una almohada encima, y luego empecé a morir de risa, ella me miraba con rudeza y desconcierto.

—Tenemos que hablar

—¡YA SÉ, MAMÁ! —grité

—¡Nami Stephie, a mí no me levantas la voz!

Dijo mi descombinado nombre completo cosa que significaba que estaba muy enojada.

Me senté en la cama con mi peluche y me quedé cabizbaja esperando oír todas las cosas que tenía para decirme, sin que me dijera nada, empecé a llorar.

Mamá se sentó en mi cama y me miraba insulsa, decepcionada y con tristeza ahogada, se veía su dolor pero no lo quería demostrar, trataba de verse comprensiva y calmada.

Yo no la quería ver, me quemaba el pecho.

—Nena —dijo suavemente tocando mi espalda—, no te asustes, solo quiero hablar.

—No puedo

—¿Por qué, cielo?

—No puedo si quiera mirarte, mamá, perdóname, perdóname por ser un fracaso en tu vida, perdóname —bramé

Ella solo me miraba con cierto recelo pero con comprensión.

—No puedo elegir de quién enamorarme —le dije—. No pude, no quería, fue solo un accidente que terminó gustándonos. Pero no es nada, no significa nada, para él… Pero ¿sabes qué? ¡Ya nada importa, mamá! Todo se fue a la basura, todo esto…

—Mira —dijo ella—, escuché la conversación que tuvieron hace un rato y… No sé por qué lo hiciste, ¿qué nunca viste como Luffy se comportaba con sus novias? A todas las usaba, ¿creíste que contigo sería diferente?

Negué con la cabeza no como respuesta, sino como incredibilidad.

—Lo primero, no quiero discutir porque haya sido con Luffy, quiero hablar de por qué lo hiciste sabiendo cómo es él, independientemente de que sea Luffy, no puedes simplemente dejar llevar por tus emociones, tienes que conocer a la persona y una vez que la conozcas saber si esta es buena para ti. Sabes cómo es tu hermano, Nami, no solo puedes dejarte llevar por las palabras lindas, con nadie, ni siquiera en una amistad, te invitarán a probar miles de sustancias, pero si sabes, si conoces que es aquello que te ofrecen y sabes que no es bueno para ti, simplemente lo ignoras, así todos te digan cuan placentero y maravilloso es. Piensa con la cabeza y el corazón, no puedes apartar tu cerebro del juego, tiene que estar ahí y tiene que jugar un papel muy importante, al igual que el corazón, tienes que sentir y vivir el juego para que lo disfrutes.

Lo segundo, estoy completamente dolida y asombrada por saber que fue Luffy quien conquistó tu corazón, con quien perdiste tu virginidad... —mi corazón se arrugó más de lo normal y mamá soltó lágrimas—. Dios sabe por qué hace sus cosas y tal vez era lo mejor para ti y Luffy y no soy quien para juzgar sus actos, pero ¿Luffy, Nami? ¿Por qué él? Él es tu hermano —dijo gritando.

—No lo es, mamá —dijo suave.

—Sí, lo es, han vivido desde muy pequeños juntos, han compartido infinidades de cosas, se han comportado como tales, siempre se han odiado y amado como lo hacen los hermanos, puede que no sean hermanos de sangre, pero ¿lo sentimental no vale?

—¿Lo sentimental no vale? —devolví

—No con él, él es tu hermano, es… es pecado, es incesto.

—¡Mamá, Luffy no es mi hermano, no es pecado! ¡Es solo un aparecido en nuestra vida!

—No hables así de él, él es mi hijo, el hijo de tu padre, y tu hermano.

La ignoré pero sentía rabia por dentro.

—Lo tercero, me duele profundamente en el corazón que me hayas mentido de esa manera y no solo a mí, a tu papá, a tus amigos… A Ace. —mi corazón se rompió al instante—. ¿Sabes cuan enamorado estaba Ace? ¿Sabes cuántas veces arriesgó su vida por la tuya? No pudiste haber hecho eso, no pudiste haber jugado con los sentimientos de otros solo por salvar algo imposible, no pudiste, Nami. Estoy muy enojada, siempre he tratado de darte lo mejor y tú solo te burlas de mí.

—No, mamá —dije susurrando

—Sí, así es.

Se quedó callada calmando su llanto, y tratando de calmarse.

—Lo cuarto, lo último y lo más duro para mí —dijo levantándose y parándose frente a mí con los brazos cruzados—. Esto no puede seguir así, a mí no me engañan con esa "pelea" que acabaron de tener, ¿creen que creeré que ya no tienen nada? Están muy equivocados, ya no seré tan ingenua como antes, y como no estoy decidida a aguantarme esto más… —mamá se puso rígida y apretó sus ojos dejando caer dos lágrimas—. Te irás a vivir con tu verdadero padre.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **¿Reviews? espero que si ;)  
**


	22. Chapter 21: Todo fue un simple juego

**:_-_::_-_:** **Capitulo 21: Todo fue un simple juego** **:_-_::_-_:**

—¡Espera, Vivi, por favor! —dije corriendo tras mi amiga ya que le conté lo de mi nuevo cambio de vida y después de llorar un rato decidió ir a hablar con mamá, decía que era lo más estúpido que había escuchado y que no lo podía aceptar—. ¡No hagas una locura, por favor!

—¡Yo no voy a hacer ninguna locura!, Simplemente voy a hablar con tu madre, ella sí que hizo una locura.

La idea no me disgustaba, Vivi tenía una forma muy sincera de decir las cosas y sin herir, puede persuadir con facilidad y hacernos pensar todo el tiempo sobre aquellos consejos o sermones que suelta, podría funcionar con mamá.

—Está bien —accedí—, pero deja de correr que creo que me voy a desmayar.

Tenía todavía lágrimas en los ojos y dejó de correr para hacerse a mi lado.

—¿Ya le dijiste a Luffy?

—No.

—¿Y a Ace?

—No.

—¿Solo a mí?

—Sí.

Llegamos a casa, abrí la puerta y la casa al parecer estaba sola. Subimos las escaleras esperando encontrar a mamá en su habitación pero no estaba, abrí la de Luffy y estaba durmiendo.

—Deja de mirarlo tanto —dijo Vivi pasando por mi lado.

Seguimos buscando por toda la casa, bajamos las angostas escaleras escondidas que crujían con nuestro paso y daban hacia un lugar poco visitado, pero tampoco estaba allí.

Vivi subió de nuevo y entró a la habitación de Luffy. Yo solo me quedé mirándola sin saber qué iba a hacer.

"Ven para acá" dijo en un grito disfrazado de susurro.

Entré cautelosa en la habitación y Luffy seguía durmiendo. Vivi se quedó quieta y con un movimiento de cabeza me dijo que fuera hacia donde estaba Luffy, yo obedecí y me senté a su lado, luego lo empecé a besar muy suavemente en sus mejillas.

Él se despertó y se corrió de mis dulces y amorosos besos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Nada.

—Entonces ¿qué haces acá?

—No quiero que peleemos.

—Ya todo está dicho. No tendremos que volver a hablarnos, ni mirarnos, ni nada. Esto nunca debió pasar, Nami.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio, Luffy? —dije con mi corazón herido.

Suspiró y añadió—: Hablo muy en serio.

Él no se había percatado de la presencia de Vivi hasta que ella dijo—: Siempre lo supe, Luffy, ¡qué tarado y cobarde eres!

—Vivi, pero... —hizo cara de disgusto y me miró enojado.

—¡Pues lo que quieres se cumplirá! —le dijo Vivi—. No volverás a ver a la chica que solo querías para sexo nunca más, ¿oíste?

—Yo a Nami no la quería solo para sexo —se defendió

—¿Ah no? ¡Eso ni tú te lo crees! Usaste a Nami, la metiste en otra de tus listas de "chicas fáciles", viste lo buena e inocente que era y quisiste aprovecharte de eso ¿no?

—Eso no es cierto.

—¡Claro que lo es! Por lo menos Ace sí la quiere de verdad.

Luffy se levantó muy furioso de la cama y se fue directamente hacia Vivi con una mirada amenazante y apretando los puños, tan fuerte que sus dedos traspasarían sus palmas. Me levanté rápido para evitar que la golpeara pero simplemente se pegó muy cerca y le respiraba con odio mientras Vivi no mostraba ni un poco de miedo.

— YO – AMO – A - NAMI —dijo como si le costara

—Ya nadie te cree, ya nada vale, Luffy —dijo Vivi a una distancia muy poco prudente que si no fuera una pelea me darían muchos celos—. Nami se va para siempre de tu vida, de la de Ace, de la mía —dijo llorando—, pero ¿no te importa, verdad? Es solo una niña que consentida que siempre has despreciado, no importa.

—¿A qué te refieres con que se va para siempre?

—Puede que para siempre, no, pero se va y muy lejos, muy, muy lejos y espero que lo disfrutes y llames a Margaret para que puedan celebrar juntos.

—Vivi deja de decir eso... —dijo entre dientes.

—¡Es la verdad, Luffy!

Luffy apretaba muy duro su mandíbula haciendo resaltar los huesos en su cara, tenía ganas de llorar pero tenía mucha rabia para hacerlo.

—Ya, solo ve y acuéstate con otras de tus chicas para olvidar este momento incómodo y humillante donde te cuesta aceptar la verdad, y ver que yo sé todo.

Luffy la cogió del brazo muy fuerte y pude ver cara de dolor en Vivi, pero ella seguía firme y con orgullo, riéndose de él con su hermosa sonrisa y diciéndole que no era nada más que un cobarde.

—¿Está mintiendo? Dime si está mintiendo, dime que nada de lo que dice Vivi es cierto... ¡Dímelo! ¡Todo fue solo un juego! ¡Tú maldito juego! Y tú, claro, tú tenías que ganar.

Me miró directamente a los ojos, quería llorar, no sabía cómo se sentía, estaba asustado, tal vez, en sus ojos veía la tristeza, decepción, rabia, desconcierto, miedo, amor, odio; sus ojos me penetraron pero yo lo miraba con amenaza, con firmeza y tal vez odio.

—Suéltala, ahora —amenacé a Luffy—. Si no lo haces te arrepentirás, Luffy, te lo juro.

La soltó y se acostó ordenando que saliéramos.

Salimos de su habitación y Vivi tiró la puerta, después soltamos la respiración que conteníamos y sentí morirme de nuevo.

—Ojalá lo viole un koala —dijo Vivi tratando de animarme y me dio mucha risa.

* * *

Nos quedamos esperando con Vivi más de 4 horas a que llegara mamá, pero ya era demasiado tarde para que Vivi se devolviera sola a casa, así que se fue, no le preocupó mucho porque Luffy se había ido poco después de la fuerte conversación que tuvimos.

"De seguro se está comiendo a Margaret" había dicho Vivi haciendo que mi comida supiera a feo.

Ya no tenía ganas de ver a mamá, la que la quería ver era Vivi, así que me fui a mi habitación. Me puse el pijama, me lavé los dientes, me hice una trenza y me puse a leer un libro. Después de dos horas escuché que la puerta se abrió, así que me tiré a la cama y me hice la dormida para evitar preguntas o charlas incómodas.

Mi puerta se abrió y se acercaba alguien a paso lento, un poco sospechoso y con un silencio aterrador. La única arma que poseía era mi lámpara.

 _Que no sea otro que me quiera violar_ … supliqué.

Esa persona se tiro a los pies de mi cama y empezó a jadear, con pocos indicios de buena salud. Me levanté rápido y estaba Luffy más ebrio que Jack Sparrow. Estaba jadeando como con ganas de vomitar y su cara estaba completamente roja. Llevaba una botella gigante de vodka en la mano izquierda y en la derecha un cigarrillo. Estaba fatal.

Salí corriendo por un vaso de agua, cuando se lo llevé estaba durmiendo en mi cama, en posición fetal y abrazando la botella de vodka.

—Luffy —dije empujándolo—. Tómate esto.

Él se quejaba entre sus sueños pero no se levantaba.

—¡Luffy! —dije con más fuerza y moviéndolo desesperadamente—. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué te emborrachas y vienes hasta acá? ¿No puedes lidiártela solo? ¡Ahora estoy encargada de ti cosa que no me agrada porque estás en la mala!

—Nami —dijo como si estuviera muriendo y fueran sus últimas palabras—. Tú… —empezó a reírse con mucha fuerza—. Tú eres mi hermanastra, ¿sabes cuan gracioso es eso?

Me quedé mirándolo con muy mala cara.

—Respóndeme, dulzura

—No, no sé.

—¡Pues es muy gracioso! —dijo soltando una carcajada que si no fuese por lo enojada que estaba me habría contagiado de ella.

—¿Quieres tomarte esto? —es una orden, hermanito.

—Sí, sí quiero… pero de tu ombligo.

—Tómatela ya.

—Pero de tu…

—¡Ya, LUFFY, ya!

Empezó a silbar como con sorpresa y se tomó el agua de un solo sorbo.

—Todo lo que te estaba diciendo antes, de no amarte, de esas estupideces que dije, todo, Nami, todo es muy falso —dijo hablando muy sobrio—. Lo hago para salvar nuestra relación.

—¿Por qué me estás hablando normal? —dije al ver que en realidad hablaba muy sobrio. Sus ojos agachados ahora estaban en su tamaño normal, su posición era ahora firma, sus palabras claras y su voz gruesa, como siempre.

—No estaba ebrio, solo quería acercarme.

—¡Pero…! —intenté decir muy enojada.

—Cállate —interrumpió poniendo su mano sobre la mía—, y déjame hablar.

Asentí haciendo mala cara.

—Mamá tiene que creer que nos odiamos de nuevo, de esa manera todo volverá a ser como antes

—Luffy… —bajé mi cabeza.

—¡Solo piénsalo! —dijo con emoción

—Luffy…

—Cuando estemos mayores podremos contarles y…

—¡Luffy! —se quedó callado mirándome—. Me voy a vivir con mi verdadero padre.

Se quedó inexpresivo y pensativo, luego añadió—: ¿A eso se refería Vivi con no volverte a ver jamás?

Asentí con intriga, no sabía que iba a ser Luffy, él solo se sentó moviéndose con descontrol y susurraba "es muy injusto, es muy injusto, es muy injusto…" y empezó a indagarme, solo le dije que el tiempo vivía muy lejos, tal vez en otra ciudad, en otro país.

—Es injusto que seas tú quien pague los platos rotos. ¿No odias a ese señor? —asentí—. ¿Lo conoces siquiera? —negué—. ¿Sabes con quién vive? ¿Si es un drogadicto? ¿Si es asesino, violador? ¿Si es un empresario multimillonario? —negué, negué y negué—. ¡Exacto, Nami! No puedes irte a vivir con un desconocido.

—No es mi decisión.

—Claro que lo es —dijo—. No pueden obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, no pueden obligarte a vivir con un desconocido, no pueden, Nami, son tus derechos.

—Pero es mi madre quien me lo está exigiendo.

—Pero eso no le da derecho a botarte en cualquier lugar por más enojada que esté.

En esas se volvió a abrir la puerta y ambos nos sobresaltamos, si nos veían juntos iba a ser peor de grave, así que el Señor Actor se dispuso a seguir con su show de embriaguez, sé tiró al piso y cogió la botella y el cigarrillo. Me picó el ojo y empezó a hacer su actuación cosa que me hizo sonreír.

Mamá entró a la habitación y yo estaba empujando con el pie a Luffy.

—Pero qué caraj… —dijo mirándonos y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Dragon, ven y carga a tu hijo ebrio!

—Pero estoy igual que él —dijo papá riéndose.

—Tienes que hacer un intento, a veces tenemos que intentar ciertas cosas que son muy difíciles de hacer por ayudar a alguien a quien amamos —dijo mamá no para él, sino para mí.

—¿Ayudarlo? —dije tomando el mensaje de mamá—. Él está bien, él se puede levantar y arreglar el problema en el que se metió SOLO.

—Pero tenemos que ayudarlos y ponerlo en una buena situación aunque él se niegue —respondió.

—Pero si él no quiere no pueden obligarlo. ¡Son sus derechos!

—Claro que pueden obligarlo, más cuando quien dicta la ley es su padre.

—¡No pueden hacer nada contra su voluntad y menos cuando lo obligan a ir a un lugar completamente desconocido en el cual podría sufrir más! —grité.

—¡PUES SE HACE Y ES UN HECHO! —gritó mamá cerrando la puerta con un golpe estrepitoso. Tenía los ojos con lágrimas que no quería hacer rodar por mis mejillas y los puños apretados sintiendo como las uñas me maltrataban. Luffy abrió los ojos y me susurró "Vamos a arreglarlo" y entonces mamá volvió a entrar haciendo que Luffy cayera haciéndose el borracho otra vez—. Creo que me lo llevaré arrastrado.

—Déjalo —dije calmada—. Ya le echo agua fría y lo acuesto a dormir.

Mamá me miró con rabia y cerró la puerta esta vez con más decencia.

Luffy se levantó, me besó y se fue hacia su habitación.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **HOY DOBLE CAPITULO… ESPERO HALLAN AGUARDADO PACIENTEMENTE… Y NADA MAS ME QUEDA DECIR QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTOS DOS CAPS ¿REVIEWS?**_


	23. Chapter 22: Es un Angel

**:_-_::_-_:** **Capitulo 22: Es un Angel** **:_-_::_-_:**

Era una de las tantas noches en las que no podía dormir, todo me daba vueltas en la cabeza, tenía mucho miedo de pensar en la idea de vivir con ese tipo que se hacía llamar mi padre, la manera en la que vivía, cómo viviría yo, no sabía nada de ese tipo.

Miré mi reloj y eran las 3:17am, no tenía ganas de dormirme siquiera, todo me daba vueltas, cerré los ojos, abracé a mi peluche y le rogué a Dios que me diera sueño, pero era inútil, me levanté y fui hasta el baño.

En el espejo me miré y empecé a bailar, me miré toda, me hice una trenza de raíz en todo el cabello, empecé a cantar, me apliqué brillo, me depilé las axilas, solté mi cabello de nuevo y empecé a moverme como rockera, luego me senté en la taza del inodoro a pensar en si tenía sueño o no.

" _Ni que estuviera borracha o trasnochada"_ dije y salí del baño, ya eran las 4:02am y grité con una almohada en la boca, no tenía sueño.

Saqué mi laptop y me metí a mis redes sociales, me metí a Youtube y puse " _Tutorial para coger el sueño"_ y me salían un montón de bobadas, me puse a ver videos chistosos y vi el de un niño ligeramente gordito el cual cantaba _Let It Go_ de Demi Lovato y se le salía un moco.

Me reí tanto y no podía dejar de mirarlo, seguí viendo videos, vi videos del rubius y de un montón de youtubers que estaban buenos, bajé música a mi iPod, me puse a postear como loca en Tumblr y a escribir tweets sin sentido.

Ya eran las 5:41am y yo nada que podía dormir. Quería llorar mucho porque sabía que necesitaba dormir pero no podía, sin embargo no tenía síntomas de cansancio.

Me levanté de mi cama, me bañé, me vestí, me maquillé y salí de la casa sin decir nada.

Hasta ahora estaba amaneciendo y se escuchaban los cantos de los pajaritos, la brisa tan pura y deliciosa, el sol que hasta ahora calienta de una manera peculiar, todo era tan pasivo, relajante, perfecto.

Me senté en un parque el cual estaba habitado por diversos tipos de perritos y personas que madrugaban a trotar solos, acompañados o con sus mascotas.

Me senté en una silla de ese parque y me quedé admirando todo con paz, por fin pude olvidar todos esos problemas que me perseguían y sonreí de ver que todo era hermoso.

—Sé por lo qué pasas —dijo una anciana sentada a mi lado, su mirada era fija hacia el parque, solo la miré de reojo y seguí en lo que estaba—. Sí, mujer, estoy hablando contigo.

Giré a ver si tal vez había alguien más a su lado o si estaba hablando por teléfono, tal vez, pero no.

Me quedé mirándola pero ella a mí no me miraba, tal vez estaba recordando algo y dejé de mirarla.

—No sé cómo es tu aspecto —dijo de nuevo la mujer sin mirarme—, pero desde que quedé ciega creo que he podido ver más allá de los ojos, del cuerpo, de la persona, del alma.

No sabía si era conmigo o con alguien imaginario, así que no sabía qué decirle y me revolví en mi asiento un poco incómoda.

—¿No has podido dormir bien, eh? —me giré a verla desconcertada—. Se nota, tienes algo en ti que no te deja estar en paz.

—Eso es cierto —dije mirándola aun con cierta extrañeza.

—¡Oh, sí hablas! —dijo riendo.

Sonreí.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabe?

—¡No pones atención, niña! —dijo riendo—. ¡La juventud de hoy! Ya te había dicho que ahora puedo ver directamente al corazón.

—Ah —ya lo había escuchado pero me intrigaba la manera tan exacta en la que lo había dicho.

—Tienes que dejar esa tristeza y los problemas, mujer, ya pareces una anciana —empezó a reírse de una manera peculiar—. Eso ni yo, creo que vivo más feliz yo que tú, que tan solo tienes 16 años.

 _ **Wow.**_

—Eso es cierto, señora, tengo más problemas que alguien de 37 años, la cosa es que no me los puedo quitar de encima.

—Problemas en casa, problemas con tu madre, problemas en la escuela… —dijo como analizándome—. Y problemas en el corazón.

—Sí, definitivamente.

—¿No puedes estar con quién quieres y hay otro a quien quieres pero no puedes estar?

—Yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor.

—A tu edad, yo sufría porque tenía que cuidar a mis hijos —abrí los ojos con mucho asombro—, pero estamos en tu época ¿no?

—Así es.

—Tienes que decidir qué es lo mejor para ti, tienes que darte un tiempo, niña, llevas todo muy deprisa, siéntate a hablar contigo misma o con una anciana sabia —empezó a reír—. Habla con tu madre y hazle entender cómo te sientes y cuáles fueron las razones para hacer lo que hiciste, defiende con muy buenos argumentos el por qué no estás de acuerdo con su decisión pero no empieces a atacarla, solo háblale con el corazón y si tu madre no cede, entonces afronta la situación, sal adelante y no te dejes opacar con eso.

Me quedé mirándola y pensando en cuan sabia era, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, tenía mis ojos cristalizados y una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento que no podía ver pero de seguro podía sentir.

—Has lo mismo con el chico que quieres pero no puedes estar, dile la verdad, todo siempre será mejor con la verdad, así a él le duela va a ser lo mejor para ambos, él entenderá después de un tiempo y te agradecerá por tomar esa decisión —me puso su mano derecha en mi muslo izquierdo—. No puedes simplemente dejarte llevar por la lástima, no puedes herirlo más intentando no herirlo, tienes que afrontarlo y afrontarte a ti misma.

—Muchas gracias —susurré poniendo mis manos sobre la suya.

—¡Oh, querida! —dijo mirándome sin mirarme—. El chico al que amas y con el que no puedes estar, siente lo mismo por ti, sé que a veces lo dudas, siempre dudamos cuando alguien es demasiado bueno con nosotros, pero el corazón de ese muchacho está completamente abierto hacia ti —dejé soltar una risita dentro de mi llanto—. Si de verdad lo amas, lucha por él y por su relación, en tu corazón puedo sentir ese verdadero amor, puedo sentir la felicidad cuando lo ves, cuando lo besas, cuando… —dijo mirándome y haciendo cara de desprecio—, cuando hacen esas cosas (yo también lo hice y si pudiera lo haría de nuevo) —soltó una risa y me reí con ella—. ¡No lo dejes ir!

—No lo haré, señora.

—Veo que has hecho algo malo con otra chica la cual es inocente y no te ha hecho nada malo apropósito.

—¿Qué? —dije muy confundida ya que no había tenido peleas.

—Sí, esa chica está muy confundida y dolida después de lo que hiciste, estuvo mal y creo que deberías ir a pedirle perdón y de paso explicarle el porqué de tu reacción.

No entendía de que… Margaret, claro Margaret, oh sí, pobre, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando y yo como una infantil me fui a tirarle una limonada agria encima.

—Señora sabia, ¿qué se supone que deba hacer con Luffy? Nuestro amor es… ¿cómo le digo? —rebusqué en mi cabeza—. Ilegal.

Abrió los ojos y se giró a verme sin verme con una cara de sorpresa y miedo —¿Es prófugo de la cárcel?

Me reí y la abracé.

—Es mi hermanastro y llevamos viviendo toda la vida juntos.

—Eso es peor, niña —dijo riéndose—. Creo que ya veo todo más claro, sus padres se enteraron y no los quieren juntos ¿es así?

—Sí.

—Gracias a Dios no los une la sangre porque si es así, sería incesto y por más que se amaran es algo contra el todopoderoso, pero no son nada, no los liga más que el amor que sienten el uno por el otro —dijo sonriendo y suspirando como si estuviese enamorada—. Sus padres tienen razón en enojarse o dolerse, desde pequeños los han visto juntos, es duro ver eso, supongo, solo hazles entender.

Me quedé pensativa mirando hacia el suelo y abrazándola de un brazo.

—¡Oh, algo importante, niña de Dios!

—Dígame, señora sabia —sonreí.

—No oculten más esa relación.

—Está bien —dije sonriendo. La abracé y le di un beso en la coronilla—. Es la mejor anciana del parque que nunca tuve. Muchas gracias por aparecer hoy, me ha renovado.

Se soltó de mis abrazos y se levantó.

—Espero sepas arreglar las cosas, mujer, eres muy fuerte e inteligente, sé que lo puedes hacer —dijo de pie a punto de irse—. Pídele a Dios que te ayude con todo esto, el Señor de los Cielos nunca falla.

Y se fue dejándome más llena de paz que nunca, con una sonrisa en mi rostro de oreja a oreja y muy, muy decidida.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **VALLA… SIEMPRE SUPE QUE LA TERCERA EDAD TENIA SUS VENTAJAS AL IGUAL QUE LA VOLUNTAD DE DIOS POR SUPUESTO… Y SIN DUDA LA EXPERIENCIA DE ESTA ANCIANITA AYUDO GRANDEMENTE A NAMI… PERO QUE LE ESPERA A NUESTRA PROTAGONISTA?...**_

 _ **pues eso se sabra a su debido tiempo, que tal vez sea dentro de unas horitas o tal vez mañana, pero sin dudas la continuación ya esta mas que lista solo falta unos retoques y chequeo general para evitar errores ortográficos… bueno la mayoría sabe bien de que hablo jejeje, nos vemos y pásenla bien en donde quiera que estén ;) :)**_


	24. Chapter 23: LLanto Reprimido

**:_-_::_-_:** **Capitulo 23:** **¡** **Llanto reprimido** **!** **:_-_::_-_:**

 _ **Quisiera agradecer a todos los que me escriben en Reviews, y pues les agradesco mucho que sigan la historia, debo decir igualmente que me hace feliz que el fic tenga aprox 3,000 visitas… sin mas les dejo leer el capitulo de hoy :) ;)**_

—Pero qué demonios —dijo Ace atragantándose con la sopa que la enfermera le llevaba. Estaba más renovado, más limpio, más feliz, ya tenía color, sus heridas estaban sanando muy bien, su cabello y su rostro volvían a ser los mismos, su sonrisa ahora era más constante, su voz igual de perfecta. Estaba muy bien y eso me encantaba.

—Lo sé, increíble ¿no? Me dijo todo, todo, todo. No creo que sea una bruja, era demasiado buena para eso.

—¿Entonces qué es para ti? —dijo Ace y se metió una cucharada a la boca—. Yo no le veo más explicación, era una bruja.

—Yo digo que fue un ángel.

—Tú y tus temas de ángeles, Nami, ahora no me vengas con que era la mamá de Patch.

Solté una carcajada inmensamente grande y me acosté sobre sus piernas de la risa.

—No —dije soltando mis últimas carcajadas—. De verdad, creo que era un ángel, a veces, Dios nos pone angelitos en el camino para guiarnos hacia un buen porvenir, tal vez eso fue lo que pasó contigo.

—Yo no vi a nadie, no estoy tan loco como tú.

Sonreí —No, cuando el del taxi me iba a violar, tú me ayudaste a escapar de él, tú me mostraste el camino, tú estuviste ahí salvando mi vida como sueles hacerlo, y sí, obviamente no eras tú porque seguías acá, pero era tu… ¿alma, espíritu? Yo que sé, el caso fue que Dios te puso ahí para ayudarme, eso es lo que hace Dios, nos ayuda de diferentes formas, nos pone la plastilina si queremos hacer algo, pero nosotros somos la que la moldeamos ¿ves? Sencillo, la buena y la mala suerte no existen, simplemente cada uno construye su "suerte".

Ace se quedó mirándome fijamente con la cuchara en su boca y con sus ojos reposados en mí como si hubiese acabado de revelar el secreto más guardado.

—Creo que te afectó ver a esa anciana.

Me reí y le pegué un pequeño puño en el brazo.

—Es en serio, tómalo en cuenta para tu vida.

Siguió terminando su sopa la cual tomaba con mucho gusto " _ajá"_ dijo como si yo estuviera loca, separó su plato de sopa y me abrió los brazos para que le diera un abrazo, me acerqué y lo abracé con profundo amor, pero no amor del que creen, el amor de alguien a quien aprecio por ser tan especial conmigo, por darme todos esos momentos de profunda felicidad, por ser tan lindo, por ser mi amigo, con ese amor con el que sentimos al ver a un amigo importante, con ese amor.

Nos quedamos así un tiempo y la enfermera interrumpió para hacerle el examen general a Ace, mirar signos vitales, sangre, bla, bla, bla un montón de cosas que no entendía pero que al fin y al cabo no duraron demasiado.

—Ace, ¿sabes que te quiero? —dije mirándolo y tomándolo de una mano.

—Sí, pero yo más.

—¿Sabes en qué sentido te quiero?

Suspiró apretando sus labios con desilusión. —Creo que no es en el sentido que yo quiero.

—No lo tomes a mal, creo que por fin tengo que tomar una decisión en mi vida, y es hora de decírtelo.

—¿Qué, que estás con Luffy?

Cerré los ojos y boté el aire que llevaba aguantando.

—Sí, pero no creo que sea por mucho —dije con esfuerzo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó con cautela.

La abracé y me recosté en su hombro para no verle los perfectos ojos azules cuando le dijera.

—Me iré a vivir con mi papá, mi madre descubrió todo.

La maquinita que controla los latidos del corazón de Ace empezó a sonar muy rápido y él se puso pálido, la enfermera que estaba ahí lo empezó a mover y hacer unos tipos de ejercicios para que se relajara y su corazón siguiera funcionando a la normalidad. En su cara pude ver que había mucho rencor y tristeza.

Vi a la enfermera dejar el diagnóstico médico de Ace en el mismo lugar en el que yo lo había buscado la primera vez y me dieron unas ganas insaciables de ojearlo de nuevo, salió recordándome que no le diera emociones fuertes a Ace ya que no estaba listo para eso.

Me acerqué y abrí esos cajones con una insaciable sensación de tenerlo ya y mirar cómo estaba, en el último encontré su diagnóstico _«Ace Marconi»,_ salía en la parte de adelante, lo abrí y leí.

* * *

 _DIAGNÓSTICO DE ENTRADA_

 _Trauma craneoencefálico severo, conmoción cerebral grave, daño severo en riñón izquierdo, costilla 3 izquierda rota, tibia rota, concentración de sangre severa en pulmón y hematomas._

 _DIAGNÓSTICO DE RECUPERACIÓN_

 _Salió del estado de coma en aproximadamente 5 meses y medio, se le ve recuperado con los hematomas. Se le realizó la operación de injerto de hueso en la costilla y la tibia, ha tenido una grandiosa recuperación. El Trauma craneoencefálico severo después del estado de coma en el que se encontraba tuvo una amplia recuperación, pero todavía hay que seguir tratando y mirar posibles cirugías. La conmoción cerebral grave nunca se presentó en el paciente, nos equivocamos en el examen de toma puesto que aún no había despertado. Se tendrá que quitar el riñón izquierdo debido al golpe severo que recibió y será sometido a diálisis o a la espera de un donador de riñón. El pulmón ha tenido altibajos por lo que necesita descanso y una visión interna urgente._

 _DIAGNÓSTICO DIARIO_

 _Día octubre 12: El paciente…_

* * *

¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

Ace estaba cabizbajo y yo tenía mis ojos cristalizados, se revolvía nerviosamente el cabello.

—Ya somos dos con malas noticias —dijo Ace quien estaba afligido y taciturno.

Dejé el diagnóstico donde estaba y me senté al lado de Ace, él seguía sin verme y una lágrima bajó de su rostro.

—No llores, Ace —lo abracé y mis ojos se cristalizaban aún más.

—Tengo miedo, Nami, no quiero que mis papás, mi familia, mis amigos, todos sufran cuando yo muera.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Ace? No vas a morir.

—¡Voy a morir, estaré sometido a diálisis el resto de mi vida y no se sabe si el riñón vaya a funcionar bien o no! —dijo cargado de rabia y dolor.

—Mira —dije calmándolo—. No vas a morir por tener un riñón dañado o por estar sometido a diálisis, mueres si no te cuidas, ahí es cuando mueres. Tienes que cuidarte o puede que sí pensemos en eso, pero no vas a morir. Tienes que meterte cosas buenas en la cabeza, Ace, tienes que ser optimista y feliz, combatir la enfermedad, hacer de cuenta que no está aquí, afróntala, aunque bueno, tienes que estar muy pendiente y cuidarte demasiado, de eso trata, pero eso no te va a quitar tu vida, ni a interrumpírtela, sólo va a ser un cambio y estaré siempre para apoyarte —dije con una sonrisa—. ¡Es más! Iré a hablar con el doctor para ver si puedo donarte mi riñón.

—¿Qué? —dijo levantándose asustado—. ¡No, Nami, no puedes hacer eso!

—Puedo, quiero y debo, Ace, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti después de salvarme la vida.

—No quiero que lo hagas —dijo con un tono molesto—. No es lo único por lo que sufro, ¿te diste cuenta que me van a hacer una operación en el cerebro? Tampoco puedo respirar, mi pulmón tiene una concentración severa de sangre y va a ser muy difícil, es una hemorragia interna, así que de nada me va a servir tu riñón si no lo puedo disfrutar, y tú tampoco vas a poder hacerlo.

Traté de decir algo pero nada salía, luché por defenderme y decirle que lo iba a ser quiera o no, pero no salían las palabras de mi garganta y mi boca se negaba a dejarlas salir así pudieran escaparse del agarre de mi garganta.

Grité y me senté en el borde de la camilla dándole la espalda a Ace y poniendo mis manos en la cara tratando de frenar el paso de mis lágrimas.

—Nam, de verdad aprecio tu intención pero no hay nada qué hacer, por eso quiero disfrutar de estos pocos días que me quedan.

—¡NO VAS A MORIR! —dije levantándome bruscamente de la camilla y gritándole a Ace—. Deja por lo menos de decir eso y de pensarlo, ¡NO LO DIGAS, NO LO PIENSES!

—No puedo negarme a la realidad —dijo casi susurrando.

Lo miré con rencor, dejé escapar una lágrima y salí de la habitación hecha una furia cargada de dolor.

Llegué a esa puerta tal y como Luffy me había indicado hace unos minutos por el teléfono, no estaba de acuerdo con que hiciera eso, pero después de tanto pedirle, cedió a darme esa información que tanto necesitaba.

Toqué a la puerta de una hermosa casa ubicada muy cerca de la nuestra, era amplia, con jardín y garaje, tenían un hermoso auto y una bella decoración con flores de todos los tipos.

Salió una señora de edad muy elegante e iba de afán.

—Hola —dijo poniéndose los aretes y mirándose al espejo con rapidez—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Eh, buenas tardes, señora, estoy buscando a…

—¡Margaret, baja, te necesitan! —dijo interrumpiéndome y adivinando mis intenciones en esa casa—. ¡Ya baja! —miró su reloj—. Lamento no poder atenderte pero estoy de afán. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego —la despedí con la mano y se metió a ese bello Ford negro de una manera desorganizada y muy deprisa.

La mamá de Margaret, supongo, salió disparada y yo me quedé en el marco de la puerta esperándola.

Margaret bajó y se dirigió a la puerta al instante, al verme, de su boca salió un _"ugh"_ y me cerró la puerta en la cara pero lo impedí.

—Margaret, quiero hablar contigo —dije metiendo mi boca por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la puerta.

—Yo no —dijo empujando con más fuerza—. Lárgate.

—Lamento lo que hice —empujé con más fuerza y ambas jadeábamos de la fuerza que estábamos ejerciendo—. Sólo vengo a disculparme.

La muy… linda y educada chica (nótese con urgencia mi sarcasmo) se separó de la puerta tan rápido como pudo y yo como estaba haciendo fuerza, al no tener el contrapeso de ella, me caí de cara en toda la entrada de su casa.

—Pasa —dijo ahogando una risa y yendo hacia la sala—. Toma asiento.

Me levanté, le sonreí con mi más sonrisa falsa, me arreglé el cabello, cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia la sala de su casa.

—Mira —dije estando frente a ella—. Lamento haber hecho acto tan inmaduro, yo lo siento.

—Está bien —dijo desinteresada—.Tus disculpas no me interesan, lo que sí me interesa con severidad es saber el porqué de tu acto.

—Verás… —me rasqué la cabeza e hice un gesto con mi boca—. Yo… Luffy… somos…

Ella me miraba y me hacía gestos para que continuara.

—No entiendo tus palabras claves.

—Luffy y yo… tenemos una relación.

Margaret se quedó mirándome por aproximadamente 30 segundos sin decir absolutamente nada y con la misma expresión, después empezó a reír mucho, me miraba y se reía, se cogía el estómago y entre sus carcajadas podía escuchar que decía " _muy bueno, muy bueno"_ yo me reí de verla, su risa era contagiosa.

—Dime algo que me crea, Nami, te doy una segunda oportunidad.

—Es la verdad —dijo sonriéndole—. ¿Recuerdas cuándo nos vimos en el baño y yo lloraba como Magdalena? —asintió—. Bueno, fue porque te vi a ti con Luffy, ¿o por qué crees que salió corriendo cuándo yo le empecé a hablar? ¿Por qué crees que temblaba y sudaba de esa manera?

La sonrisa de Margaret se bajó a -0 y me miraba como si aún no lo creyera, estaba mirando fijamente a un solo punto tal vez recordando algo, tenía el ceño fruncido y tenía expresión de dolor en su rostro.

—Yo lamento, de verdad haber hecho eso más cuando tú no tenías ni idea de lo que Luffy estaba haciendo, fue algo muy inmaduro y estúpido de mi parte.

—¿Contigo, Nami? —dijo Margaret ignorando todo lo que le había acabado de decir—. ¿Contigo? ¡Mírate! No eres nada comparada conmigo.

—Mira, Margaret —dije levantándome de mi asiento—. Sé que estás dolida y tal vez tengas mil preguntas y ofensas pero de verdad, no quiero pelear más, sólo vine a disculparme.

—¡Me cambió por ti! —decía aún profundizada en sus pensamientos—. ¡Por su odiosa hermanastra!

—Bueno, Margaret, espero me hayas disculpado, yo me voy.

Me acerqué a la puerta y giré la perilla.

—No te vayas, perra, tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes —dijo a mis espaldas y la furia subió hacia mi cara.

—¡¿Qué me estás diciendo?! —dije enojada y me fui hacia ella.

Margaret me miraba con una mirada amenazante, tenía odio en su voz y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, yo me giré y la miré con los ojos inyectados de rabia, no podía creer que después de haberme rebajado a pedirle disculpas, esta se atreviera a llamarme de esa manera y a tratar de formar pelea.

—Mira, mujer —dije acercándome de una manera amenazante—. No vine acá a pelear, ni a que me insultaras, ni a aguantarme nada de esta mierda, así que sólo quédate con la disculpa que te acabo de ofrecer y cierra la boca ¿está bien?

—No tengo por qué hacerlo —dijo acercándose también—. ¡TÚ ME QUITASTE A LUFFY!

—¡Yo no te quité a nadie! —grité irritada.

—¡Claro que sí, Nami! ¡Me gustaba mucho Luffy!

—Yo no lo sabía, yo no sabía quién eras tú, yo no sabía que estabas con Luffy, ¡YO NO SABÍA NADA, MARGARET, NADA! Y en cierta manera no te lo quité porque él no estuvo contigo en una relación formal, y aunque te hayas enamorado, él no y a veces duele pero tienes que dejarlo ir.

—Pero creí que le gustaba —dijo triste.

—Tal vez le gustabas, Margaret, pero no estaba enamorado de ti y eso sí que es una gran diferencia.

—¿Él está enamorado de ti?

—Yo creo que sí —dije sonriendo—, lo siento en mi corazón.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no te está minitiendo como a mí?

—Porque él me lo ha demostrado, y porque yo siento lo mismo por él.

—Suena patético —dijo riendo.

—Lo sé, demasiado cursi ¿no? —asintió con una sonrisa con dolor—. Pero así es.

Escuchamos que un carro se detuvo en seco frente a la casa de Margaret, venía al parecer a mucha velocidad, apagaron el motor y cerraron la puerta estrepitosamente. Supuse que era la madre de Margaret, que se le había quedado algo o pues, quién sabe. Golpearon la puerta muy fuerte.

Fruncí el ceño y miré a Margaret quien tenía mi misma expresión.

—¿Te importaría abrir? —me dijo Margaret.

Sólo me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta, abrí y Luffy estaba tras ella con una cara de terror, estaba respirando rápido y pálido.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Luffy?! ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Dios mío! ¡DIME!

Él sostenía su mano contra su pecho y estaba muy agitado, empecé a sentir mucho temor, Margaret llegó corriendo hacia la puerta y él la miró con profundidad y ella se sonrojó, miré la escena y me dieron algo de celos pero simplemente ignoré eso y me temía que podía pasar con Luffy.

—Dime, Luffy —dije un poco abrumada por la escena.

—Sólo quería saber si estabas bien, estaba preocupado, creí que... No sé, creí muchas cosas.

—¿Muchas cosas? No entiendo nada.

—Sólo tuve un mal presentimiento —dijo mirando a Margaret con recelo.

Ella se removió incómoda y estaba cada vez más ruborizada, podía sentir la tensión entre ellos, ella le sonrió y él me miró pasando su sonrisa.

—Vámonos a casa, Nami —me ordenó.

—No —dije sólo por llevarle la contraria, ya que quería salir de esa casa.

—Nami, no me gusta esto...

—¿Qué? —dije intentando ocultar mi tono molesto.

—No me gusta que estás acá.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Margaret robando mis palabras—. ¿Qué pasa?

Luffy la miró, me miró, la miró, me miró, luego me cogió de la mano y me jaló suavemente de ida al carro y me rehusé, me jaló con un poco más de fuerza y le grité enojada que no quería ir y me jaló de nuevo haciendo que me soltara bruscamente, gruñó y mientras tanto Margaret nos miraba con una mano reposada en la puerta, Luffy me jaló y una vez más me rehusé, entonces Luffy me besó haciendo que Margaret se parara rígida y sonriendo con desilusión.

—Lo... lo siento, Margaret —dijo Luffy después del beso desesperado que me acababa de dar—. Yo no quería lastimarte pero estoy completa y enloquecidamente enamorado de Nami.

Sonreí y me ruboricé, sentí que me subió la sangre y me sentí inmensamente feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, de tenerlo ahí, de que estuviera completa y enloquecidamente enamorado de mí, todos mis celos se fueron volando con acto tan perfecto de mi chico perfecto.

Margaret sonrió y se quedó mirándolo.

—Ya —carraspeó incómoda y al parecer tratando de ahogar el llanto—. Ya me había contado Nami.

Luffy me miró y me sonrió.

—Margaret, perdóname, yo no quería lastimarte, tú me gustabas pero, pero —se rio negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa perfecta—, pero llegó la boba de mi hermanastra a enamorarme y sólo caí, caí en su belleza, en su...

—Creo que me quedó claro —dijo Margaret incómoda y con una mirada dura— y creo que ya es hora de que se vayan. Espero que les vaya muy bien en su amor, aunque lo dudo, son como hermanos y todo será una mierda, pero, se ven lindos juntos y todo eso —dijo resoplando—. ¡Ah, Nami! Gracias por tus disculpas, qué lindo gesto —sonrió—, dale saludos al chico que una vez me presentaste como tu novio, se veía que te quería, espero no le haya dolido tanto todo... eso de ustedes. Adiós.

Y cerró la puerta dejándonos estáticos por su extraña reacción.

Luffy se fue hacia el carro abriéndome la puerta del pasajero con una sonrisa pícara, me fui hacia aquel lugar y antes de ingresar puse mis brazos sobre sus hombros.

—Fue muy hermoso lo que acabas de decir ¿sabes? —dije sonriéndole aguantando casi una risa

—¿Eso crees? —dijo tratando de parecer serio.

—Oh, sí, señor.

—Me encanta cuando me llamas así.

Me reí y lo besé, dejando posada mi boca en la suya sonreí y le mordí el labio inferior ingresando en la puerta del pasajero. Él sonrió mordiéndose el labio y dando la vuelta al carro para llegar a la del conductor sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

Entró en el carro y volvió a besarme poniendo su mano en mi pierna e intentando subir.

—Cálmate —dije riendo entre sus besos y parando su mano con la mía—. No aquí, ni ahora.

Él soltó un grito.

—Tendré que manejar muy rápido, no aguanto.

—Por favor despacio, no quiero volver a visitar un hospital nunca más.

Nuestras expresiones se volvieron tristes y melancólicas, recordé lo que había pasado en la mañana con Ace.

—Luffy, hablando de eso, esta mañana fui a ver a Ace.

Luffy bajó su cara y la movió en mi dirección. —Dime que no lo besaste.

Me quedé mirándolo lo suficientemente mal como para que entendiera que me había molestado y dolido ese comentario.

—Lo siento, no arruinemos este día ¿sí? —me cogió la mano al tiempo que veía hacia la carretera—. ¿Qué te dijo?

Suspiré fuerte diciéndome " _sí, será un buen día, no lo arruines, no lo arruines"_

—No está tan bien de salud.

—Es entendible, el accidente fue duro, ¿pero es algo grave?

—Creo que sí —dije mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban—. Le empezarán a hacer diálisis, le harán unas cirugías en el cerebro y tiene una hemorragia interna en el pulmón.

Luffy apretó su mandíbula como suele hacerlo cuando está enojado y sus puños se apretaron sobre el volante, sus ojos se cristalizaron y la velocidad se redujo hasta que nos quedamos quietos y él pudo llorar. Lloró mucho, creo que había estado controlando esas lágrimas desde hace mucho, tenía mucho miedo y lloraba en mis piernas mientras yo acariciaba su cabello. Luffy duró un tiempo así hasta que se calmó.

—Discúlpame —dijo al levantarse y ver que yo le sonreía—, yo no quería…

—Shhh —lo callé—. Te amo.

Sonrió y me apretó la mano como para no soltarme nunca. —Te amo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **UN CAPITULO LARGOO Y ESPECIAL PARA TODOS USTEDES…ESPERO QUE HALLAN DISFRUTADO… ¿Reviews?**_


	25. Chapter 24: Graduación

**:_-_::_-_:** **Capitulo 24: Graduación** **:_-_::_-_:**

* * *

 **2 meses después...**

 **Noviembre**

* * *

—No puedo creer que por fin, por fin, después de tanto nos hayamos graduado —dijo Vivi levantando su copa de champagne—. ¡Lo hicimos, chicos, lo hicimos! —dijo riendo y chocando su copa contra la mía y tomando un pequeño sorbo del precioso líquido burbujeante.

—Sí, así es —dije con una media sonrisa y tomando demasiado rápido mi copa de champagne.

—¡Ey, la copa es para toda la noche! —dijo Ace a mi lado.

—¡Ouch! —dije subiendo mi labio y arrugando mi nariz—. Creo que tendrás que darme la tuya.

Él se rio y me ofreció su copa, la cual no recibí ya que era sólo una broma.

—¡Están todos invitados a mi casa mañana para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi princesa! —gritó Luffy guiñándome un ojo—. Cumple sus hermosos diecisiete años, así que los espero a todos —dijo señalando a todos los graduados que estaban en esa pequeña fiesta de despedida.

Decidimos formalizar nuestra relación, ya no ocultábamos nada delante de nadie. Al comienzo, era _ugh, horrible_. Toda la escuela murmuraba acerca de lo nuestro, de nuestro "incesto", nos miraban demasiado, siempre hablaban, escribían cosas asquerosamente ridículas en las redes sociales, pero luego de un tiempo, empezaron a acostumbrarse, al igual que nuestros padres; dicen que no hagamos muchas demostraciones de amor frente a ellos y en definitiva, no nos volvieron a dejar solos en casa, aunque Luffy sabía la manera de que pudiéramos amarnos sin ningún problema.

Después de formalizar todo, Ace salió del hospital, le dieron de alta mucho antes de lo esperado, parecía que todo en su salud había mejorado de una manera milagrosa, su problema en el cerebro se sanó por sí sólo ya que no era algo tan grave, su hemorragia en el pulmón se calmó y ahora todo estaba bien en ese pulmón, el cual se pensaba podía dejar de funcionar, y las diálisis, sí se las está haciendo pero debido a que el problema no es tan grande, se las hace día de por medio y en su propia casa. Físicamente se ve muy bien, tan apuesto como siempre, y le quedaron sólo algunas cicatrices.

Cuando le conté que había formalizado del todo mi relación con Luffy a Ace, estaba muy dolido pero dijo que estaba cansado de eso, de estar detrás y no recibir nada, yo (como siempre) le pedí perdón y lloré con él, nos amábamos mucho, yo lo amaba demasiado pero no de la manera en la que amo a Luffy. Ace es realmente importante para mí y estoy feliz porque ahora anda tras una chica, ella es realmente hermosa, realmente perfecta, el nombre de ella es Vivi.

Con Vivi hemos disfrutado todos y cada uno de los momentos juntas, hemos estado inseparables, uña y mugre todo el tiempo. Salimos a todo lado juntas, hacemos diferentes cosas, es increíble el amor hacia ella.

El día de mi graduación llegaba, el día de mi cumpleaños llegaba, el día de empezar a hacer nuestras vidas llegaba, el día de mi ida a Europa… Llegaba.

—Quiero brindar, por todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, chicos —dijo Marco levantándose de la mesa y llamando la atención con el tintineo de la copa de Champagne—. Siempre los recordaré con una gran sonrisa. Hicieron de este año, el mejor de la escuela, el mejor. Nunca podré olvidar los momentos de risa, los momentos de pelea —silbó y movió su mano izquierda con rapidez haciendo un gesto torcido y sonriendo—. Las peleas fueron buenas —todos empezaron a reír—. Los amores, los amores no se olvidan . Nada, compañeros, nada de esto se olvida —todas estábamos llorando por nuestro, quizá, último día juntos, como compañeros, como fraternidad, era difícil pero era motivo de orgullo—. Los quiero demasiado —terminó y aplaudimos y nos abrazamos los unos a los otros con sollozos y mensajes hermosos.

En mi caso lloré demasiado —cosa que no es de extrañarse—, pero me sentí realmente emotiva, tenía miedo por el viaje, por mi futuro, por mis amigos, por todas las cosas que dejaría.

Sus mensajes eran:

" _Te quiero demasiado, Nami, me harás mucha falta",_

 _"hey, pequeña, ¿ahora a quién voy a despelucar en clase? Te extrañaré mucho",_

 _"Nos hablaremos así sea por Skype ¿vale? No te puedes alejar, porque te extrañaré aún más",_

 _"Es una lástima que te vayas tan lejos, pero cuando te vaya ten por seguro que te visitaré"_

y eran muchos mensajes más que intercambiábamos con mis compañeros de clase, los cuales hacían que me doliera aún más el corazón, pero sin duda hubieron tres que me tocaron a fondo.

 _"No sé qué voy a hacer ahora sin ti_ —dijo en medio de sollozos Vivi—. _No te puedes ir y dejarme acá sola, no puedes, no puedes. Te voy a extrañar tanto, no te imaginas cuánto y no quiero hablar más porque empiezo a llorar como María Magdalena"_

" _Quiero que sepas que aunque te vayas y perdamos la conexión, jamás, jamás, jamás, dejaré de quererte como te quiero_ —dijo Ace susurrándome y abrazándome muy fuerte—. _Eres muy importante para mí, Nami, y te extrañaré como jamás he extrañado a alguien. Gracias por todo, yo… ay, no quiero despedirme, sé que nos veremos después_ —me besó la frente y se fue con los ojos cristalizados—. _Te amo, amiga"._

 _"¿Crees que te diré algo cursi_ —dijo Luffy riéndose y con los brazos cruzados frente a mí—. _Pues no es así, sólo quiero decirte que eres mi hermanastra y te odio, y que ojalá mi papá no se haya casado con tu mamá_ —bromeo diciendo de la misma manera en la que lo hacía antes de que todo esto pasara—. _¿Quién te crees? No eres más que una aparecida en mi casa, en mi vida. ¿Por qué no te largas? ¿Quieres que te golpee? Las niñas ridículas como tú no se les permite hablar con alguien como yo. ¿Por qué te maquillas? ¿No te das cuenta de que eres horrible y no vas a cambiar nunca?_ —empezó a reírse con muchas ganas y me abrazó levantándome y dándome vueltas mientras me besaba—. _¿Quién diría que un chico tan cool como yo, se enamoraría de la perdedora de su hermanastra? Te amo mucho, mi amor, y todo esto pasará y tendremos nuestra hermosa vida feliz_ —puso mi mano en el lugar en el que estaba el tatuaje—. _Por ella, por nosotros y por los cientos de hijos que tendremos. Te amo"_

Después de nuestra emotiva pausa, seguimos hablando y recordando las cosas graciosas, vergonzosas, las peleas, los amores, los viajes que tuvimos, las fiestas en la cual la principal y la que denominaron como ganadora, fue la nuestra, la reunión que comenzó toda esta historia.

Empezamos a bailar, reímos y fue una noche realmente agradable.

Llegamos a casa de madrugada y mamá y papá estaban durmiendo, entramos con sigilo y un poco mareados por la bebida consumida. Subimos y Luffy miró la hora, eran las 3:21am, del día 18 de noviembre, mi cumpleaños.

Levantó las cejas repetidas veces y con una gran sonrisa, me empecé a reír silenciosamente y el también.

—¡Feliz día, señorita Blake!

—Gracias, señor Blake.

—Tengo una sorpresa para usted, señorita Blake —dijo haciendo ademán de cortesía hacia su habitación.

—Me encantaría verla, señorito Blake —dije entrando a su habitación con él tras de mí y acompañado de su risa silenciosa.

Entramos y todo estaba oscuro, el encendió la luz de su celular buscando algo, me llamó y me dijo: _«acá está tu regalo»_ sacando un plástico y riéndose mucho, yo lo miré y me mordí el labio. Él botó el plástico sobre su cama y seguía buscando algo en su pequeña mesa de noche, hasta que encontró una cajita de terciopelo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo abriéndola y dejándome ver un hermoso collar de plata con un pequeño dije de corazón el cual tenía grabado unas letras muy pequeñas que traté de descifrar debido a la falta de luz.

—¿"SB"? —dije mirando con un gesto dubitativo el respaldo del corazón bañado en plata y lleno de diamantes—. ¿Qué significa "SB"?

—Stepbrother —sonrió—. Hermanastro en inglés.

—Ya sé qué significa —dije riéndome—. Gracias, bebé, gracias es perfecto, lo amo, lo amo demasiado, me encantó, te amo.

—Quiero que lo uses ya —dijo susurrándome al oído—, pero quiero que sea lo único que uses.

Sonreí y empezamos con la función, empecé a besarlo, sonriendo con cada uno de sus toques.

Tuvimos de eso por muchas horas, y en diferentes formas, a las siete de la mañana me fui a mi habitación y dormí plácidamente esperando a que me levantaran con un hermoso ponqué de cumpleaños y cantando, acompañado de un delicioso desayuno y peluches, sí, siempre era así y estaba ansiosa por eso.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **No se preocupen aun tengo un ultimo capitulo mas por publicar… asi es, la historia llego a su final pero no se preocupen, encontraran una sorpresita… ;) :)**_


	26. Chapter 25: 7 Minutos en el Paraiso

****:_-_::_-_:** Capitulo 25: 7 minutos en el paraíso ****:_-_::_-_:**

" _Happy birthday to you_ —entraron mis padres cantándome como de costumbre el feliz cumpleaños en inglés—, _happy birthday to you, happy birthday, querida Nami, happy birthday to you_ —ahora en español—, _que los cumplas feliz (feliz_ ) —cantó por encima Luffy en la puerta de la habitación—, _que los vuelva a cumplir (cumplir) que los siga cumpliendo (cumpliendo)_ —cantaba Luffy cada vez más alegre—, _hasta el año cien mil, bravo"_ —empezaron a aplaudir y a chiflar mientras yo sonreí mucho y con mis ojos todavía achinados.

Cada uno paso dándome un beso y deseándome lo mejor en este nuevo año, en mi futura próxima vida y todos esos deseos y bendiciones típicas pero reconfortantes.

Me comí el delicioso desayuno conformado por huevos revueltos con cebolla, tomate, queso, jamón, maíz y tocino; mi jugo de naranja, pan con mantequilla, mi queso irremplazable y mi pedacito de torta. La bandeja del desayuno venía acompañada de dos regalos y una carta. El primer regalo era de mamá, el cual me encantó, era un pequeño y dorado anillo con un diamante y era absolutamente perfecto, la otra caja era de papá quien me regaló unos altos zapatos color plata, eran completamente hermosos y harían buen juego con mi nuevo anillo y collar.

Miré mis redes sociales y tenía felicitaciones por todos lado, mensajes por aquí, mensajes por allá que más tarde me dedicaría a ver. Me levanté y arreglé. Me despojé de mi pijama estando en el baño y abrí la ducha, esperé a que esta calentara y empecé a meterme bajo el chorro de líquido preciado que me hacía feliz. Lavé mi cabello y mi cuerpo mientras cantaba _Problem de Ariana Grande_ y hacía un baile que casi provoca una caída fatal. Salí del baño y me enrollé en mi toalla marrón. Me puse otra toalla en el cabello y salí a mi habitación por mi maquillaje. Al entrar de nuevo al baño empecé a secarme bien el cuerpo y en especial la cara para poder empezar el proceso. Me apliqué corrector para ocultar mis ojeras por la súper trasnochada y un poco mis imperfecciones, luego apliqué polvos por todo mi rostro, después empecé a decorar mis ojos pasando el delineador debajo de mis ojos y sobre el párpado, apliqué un poco de sombras un poco mezcladas y por último me apliqué un suave labial. Luego me quité la toalla enrollada en mi cabeza y empecé a soplarlo con el secador hasta que estuviera completamente seco y pudiera plancharme el cabello. Terminé el proceso y salí de mi habitación para cambiarme y encima de mi cama había una caja con una nota pegada.

* * *

 _"Otra pequeña sorpresa. Espero te guste. Te amo._

 _Luffy"_

* * *

Sonreí y abrí la caja encontrándome con un hermoso vestido esmeralda adornado con finas pepitas brillantes.

Al caer la noche empezaron a llegar uno a uno los invitados a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Eran muchos estudiantes habitando la casa. Mamá y papá se fueron para "evitar un dolor de cabeza al ver como la casa se destruye" y de paso para no limpiar nada después de que la estampida que cruzaba la puerta ahora, se fuera.

La música retumbaba y los vidrios vibraban para estallarse al contacto con el bajo de la canción. Yo me cambié mi hermoso vestido el cual usé para una cena especial con mis padres, Luffy y los abuelos por algo más casual, más cómodo.

Cada vez que pasaba por algún lado, me abrazaban y me deseaban éxitos, hasta personas que yo no conocía. Estuve dando vueltas por toda la casa regulando el exceso de marihuana, alcohol o quién sabe qué otras porquerías en mi casa.

Después de un tiempo de vigilar la casa, decidí divertirme y bailar, al fin y al cabo, era _mi_ fiesta de cumpleaños y era yo quien debía gozarla. Bailamos mucho y reímos con Vivi, ella movía su melena en la mitad de la pista y hacía cara de pato mientras movía las caderas, y así era yo así que no le podía decir nada.

—¡NAMI! —me gritó alguien por detrás tocándome ligeramente el hombro, me giré y me encontré con la cara a la que alguna vez escupí y me atemorizó el pensar que pudiera hacerme daño de nuevo—. ANTES DE QUE PIENSES QUE TE VOY A HACER DAÑO, QUIERO DISCULPARME POR LA MANERA TAN CERDA EN LA QUE ACTUÉ —dijo Bellamy gritándome al oído—. NUNCA DEBÍ HACER ESO Y DE VERDAD LO LAMENTO. Yo —dijo y tomó un trago de su copa—, yo soy un imbécil pero me alegra que gracias a mí hayas recuperado la memoria.

Sonreí y levanté mi cara para mirar su rostro y pude ver una sonrisa sincera, de verdad, esos ojos, ese chico no era el mismo quien había intentado abusar de mí alguna vez.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le pregunté aún mirándole y sin gritar pero supe que me había oído perfectamente, él tomó de nuevo de su copa y recordó algo que hizo que su rostro se hiciera melancólico, pero al tiempo sonreía para ocultarlo.

—A mi hermana —tomó otro trago hasta dejar el vaso vacío—. A mi hermana la violó un tipo y todo eso me daba tan fuerte en la cabeza que sólo quería desquitarme y hacer lo mismo, sólo quería destrozar algo, quería matar a alguien, tenía odio e impotencia en mis venas, tenía ganas de hacerle la vida añicos a alguien —vi en sus ojos un destello—. Ella no hubiera querido que yo fuera como él, yo, lo siento, Nami. ¿Sabes cuán duro es llevar el papel del "chico malo" de la escuela? —dijo jugando con el vaso vacío—. Es duro. No puedes mostrar tus sentimientos porque eres marica, no te puedes enamorar porque eres marica, no puedes tener un mejor amigo porque eres marica. La sociedad, la moda, los grupos no ha hecho más que dañar a la gente y a su personalidad, estoy harto y arrepentido, dolido, te juro que no estoy hablando mierda, te lo juro, lo lamento.

Estaba en completo shock. No podía articular palabra y la bebida que había tomado quería devolverse no porque fuera algo asqueroso sino por el impacto que me causó que alguien como… Bellamy, me expresara TANTO de él, tanto tan… increíble

—Bellamy, no puedes seguir siendo como ellos te exigen que seas, tú eres tú, ellos son ellos, cada uno tiene que tener su propia personalidad, irla moldeando con el paso del tiempo, pero no puedes dejarte gobernar por unos estúpidos que lo único que hacen es maltratar a sus "inferiores". No te dejes llevar sólo por un grupo para sentirte aceptado, tú vales la pena con o sin ellos y puedes hacer muchas más cosas y ser más acogido si no estuvieses con ellos —dije—. Y aunque sé que eso no debió pasar, y jamás debiste hacer eso, te perdono, porque aunque cometiste un error, debemos aprender a ver desde los ojos de la otra persona y aprender a perdonar. Gracias a Dios eso que hiciste no se fue a peores, pero te perdono y sé que tu hermana está muy orgullosa de ti.

Él soltó una pequeña lágrima y se la limpió rápidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, y con sus ojos me miró con ternura, cogió mi mano y susurró a mi oído levantándose— Te pareces mucho a ella. —y se fue dejándome con un gran alivio en mi corazón y una sonrisa de incredibilidad.

* * *

 _NOTA: Recomiendo escuchar_ _ **Say Goodbye**_ _ **de Chris Brown**_ _apartir de esta parte del capitulo, le queda perfecta para la parte final…. Y mas aun si es el ultimo capitulo._

* * *

La madrugada llegaba y poco a poco la gente se iba yendo hasta que por fin quedamos unos pocos. La casa estaba completamente desordenada y llena de cosas y líquidos por todo lado. Nos quedamos con nuestros amigos, los típicos, los de la primera reunión.

—¿Recuerdan cuándo propuse ese juego? —dijo Rebecca entre risas—. Fue lo peor de lo peor.

—Sí —dijo Keimy emocionada—. Recuerdo que todos salimos de la casa y nadie podía decir nada. Era horrible.

—Luffy y Nami estaban en shock, completamente pasmados —postuló Marco—. Luffy se puso pálido y tenía ganas de vomitar.

Miré a Luffy entre risas y él me guiñó el ojo.

—¡Oh! —gritó Robin—. ¿Y recuerdan la cara de celos de Ace?

Todos empezamos a reírnos recordando el comienzo de esta extraña historia.

—¿Saben qué me preguntó Vivi cuando ustedes se habían ido y yo estaba llorando descontrolada? —dije y miré a Vivi quien se puso colorada y se empezó a reír metiéndose detrás de una almohada—. Me preguntó qué si había sido un buen polvo.

Todos empezaron a reírse y le lanzaron almohadas mientras ella se reía con ganas y todos le lanzaban frases pervertidas.

—¡Deberíamos jugar de nuevo! —dijo Rebecca realmente emocionada y las almohadas que habían sido tiradas en la cara de Vivi, está vez corrieron hacia ella.

—Yo creo que es buena idea —dijo Luffy y todos nos reímos y seguimos nuestro juego de almohadas hacia él.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Sanji riendo y todos le gritábamos mientras le tirábamos almohadas y moríamos de risa.

Fue una madrugada realmente especial, reímos mucho y tomamos también, pero no hasta el punto de perder la cabeza.

Después de un rato, Luffy se levantó y me cogió la mano.

—Yo sí voy a jugar el juego de Rebecca—dijo Luffy levantándome casi a la fuerza—. Sólo que yo ya sé con quién voy a entrar.

Y me jaló hacia el famoso cuarto de huéspedes que tantos recuerdos profundos me traía.

Todos se quedaron callados y se reían pero no a carcajadas como antes, compartieron miradas pícaras y Luffy y yo entramos.

Una vez adentro me cogió la nuca con su mano y movía su nariz sobre la mía con delicadeza, su otra mano me cogía la cadera y respiraba con suspiros.

Yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cadera y arrugaba la nariz cada vez que el pasaba la suya por la mía, sonreí y él me daba besitos de vez en cuando.

Empezó a acariciarme la cara con su cara y dejando pequeñitos besos a su paso. Podía sentir su sonrisa en mí y el amor tan grande que estaba depositando.

Empecé a imaginarme la vida sin él, sin esos momentos tan especiales, esos momentos en que con tan pequeños toques me hacía sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo, imaginándome sin él conmigo. Mi corazón se encogió y mis ojos botaron lágrimas las cuales él besó.

Duramos mucho tiempo acariciando nuestros rostros y en completo silencio expresando nuestro amor por medio del corazón. Los actos y el corazón hablaban más que mil palabras.

Pude sentir que Luffy dejó escapar lágrimas y al tiempo me abrazaba más a él, jadeando y sin alejarse ni un momento de mí.

—No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti —le susurré mientras seguíamos tocando nuestros rostros.

—Salir adelante —susurró dándome un beso en la frente—, y estaré muy feliz de verte realizada y con todas tus metas cumplidas. Con tu vida hecha, una vida feliz, una…

—Te necesito para estar completa —interrumpí—, para ser completamente feliz.

Levanté mis brazos sobre sus hombros y lo abracé dejando reposar mi cara en su cuello y dejando caer esas pequeñas lágrimas que querían salir corriendo. Él me sostuvo de las caderas y suspiraba mucho.

—Extrañaré tu olor —dijo besando mi cuello—, extrañaré todas las ridiculeces que hacías, todas las cosas que decías, tus malos chistes, tus rabietas, tus insultos, tu cuerpo, tu amor, tu sonrisa, tú. Yo tampoco sé qué haré sin ti.

—Perdóname, Luffy —dije llorando y ahogando ese llanto—, perdóname por todo lo qué pasó. Perdóname por lo de Ace, por Merry, por todas las cosas que dije.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Todo fue y es perfecto a tu lado, Nam —me abrazó y me levantó dándome un beso—. Eres lo mejor que pudo haber llegado a mi vida.

Estaba llorando demasiado y no pude articular más palabras, sentía que el corazón me iba a salir por la boca si decía algo.

—Eres lo mejor de mi vida —susurré en medio de mi llanto y puse mi mano en su húmedo rostro.

Me besó de nuevo mientras yo sostenía su rostro el cual dejaba salir lágrimas.

—Estos definitivamente son _7 minutos en el paraíso._

—Creo que vamos muchos más de siete —dije riéndome en medio de mi llanto.

—No es en la cama, es a tu lado y eso es realmente el paraíso —sonrió en mi boca—. Te amo.

—Te amo, hermanastro.

 **FIN.**

 **GRACIAS A TODO POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, EN VERDAD ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDO…**

 _ **NOTA1:**_

" _ **Termino la historia… Buaa, pero no se preocupen de seguro al final ocurre que después de sus estudios y conseguir un buen trabajo estable para cada quien se reencontraran y tendrán la oportunidad de vivir la vida que siempre han anhelado durante sus tiempos separados…o al menos eso es lo que mejor convendría a esta pareja NO LO CREEN?... pero a pesar de ello hay que admitir que esta es una grandiosa historia de amor."**_

 _ **De hecho la autora tiene pensado hacer una trilogía para esta novela, paciencia… estoy seguro que pronto sabremos mas de lo que pasara con esta pareja… ;p**_

 _ **NOTA2:**_

 _ **;) :) NOS ESTAREMOS VIENDO PRONTO… NO PROMETO NADA PERO TENGO PENSADO , NOSE…. EN PUBLICAR NUEVOS FICS/ADAPTACIONES ASI QUE PACIENCIA… "VOLVERE"(mismo terminator jajaja)**_

 _ **ATTE:**_ **SOLITARIO196**


End file.
